Represenatives and the Prophecy
by infernomage
Summary: hey now chapter fifteen is uploaded so please review!!!!!!
1. To tell or not to tell.

A/N: Two real life authors of Harry Potter fics are abound to be dropped into J.K Rowlings magical world where they must survive. Takes place at the beginning of Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. Review and thanks to Selena, we both help wrote this together. Two authors are better than one i can say. So give a nice review. Flames are used for Fluffy's dinner. and Hungarian Horntail too.  
  
  
Harry Potter Meets Two Crazy Fanfiction Writers   
  
  
"Get off the computer Selena!" A sharp voice from  
below bellowed. The annoyed girl glanced down  
momentarily from the computer screen before she looked  
back to find her place. She was reading a Harry Potter  
fan fiction piece which she absolutely loved. She  
again became so engrossed in reading that she didn't  
hear the light tapping against the door beside her.  
"Leave now or you shall regret this day for the rest  
of your life." A voice hissed into her ear. Thinking  
that it was just her annoying brother trying to bother  
her again, the girl ignored the voice and kept  
reading.  
"Yeah right, and I'm Hermione Granger." She muttered as she neared the climax of  
her reading.  
"I am warning you one more time, child, to move away  
from the computer. I am trying to save your life!"  
That same voice hissed into her ear with enough venom  
to kill five people.  
"Look! I'm almost done! You can wait another damn  
minute!" Selena snapped, her eyes still glued to the  
screen.  
"Fine! But I'll give you one more warning before I  
leave you to die. Do not make a wish, unless you want  
to end up worse then dead." There was a soft pop and  
then the voice was gone. Selena turned to see what the  
noise was and gasped when she didn't see anyone or  
anything. Shaking herself, she wondered if maybe her  
brother was just playing tricks on her.  
"Hmph!" Selena growled as she turned back to the  
computer. She sighed deeply and placed her hands on  
either side of the computer screen. "I wish I had  
magic, just like Harry Potter. I wish I could go  
there." She began to chant, just so that her brother  
would hear that she was wishing on purpose. She didn't  
expect the flash of light that illuminated her and  
knocked her out of her seat and into oblivion!  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Another boy at another computer was typing  
vigourously. He glanced at the clock beside him and  
then muttered angrily as he continued to type.  
"They think that they can tear down my site? Oh yeah?!  
I'll show them." He muttered angrily as he began to  
type even faster, not looking down at all. He had  
writer's block and he thought that the best way to get  
rid of it was to type all of it out of his system. He  
read what he'd writen and then yelled angrily. It just  
didn't sound right!  
"I don't need this crap!" He yelled at the computer  
angrily. He sighed and rested his head on the  
keyboard. He began to bang it softly, trying to make  
the writer's block go away. "Jeez, I wish I had magic  
like Harry Potter. I wish I could go there and get  
some new ideas!" As if a genii's lamp had been rubbed,  
the screen bursted into light and the boy, Jake, fell  
back in surprise and floated into oblivion!  
******************  
  
"Waaaaaaah!" Jake fell endlessly through the strange portal that had been his computer screen seconds before.  
After an eternity of falling, he dropped out of empty sky and down on the hard ground. "Jeez! Just what I  
need. An unexpected misery. Ouch. Where am i?"  
  
When Selena woke up, she found herself on a grassy  
floor. She stood up and brushed herself off. Her head  
was pounding and there were cuts all over her hands,  
as if she had been cut by twigs. She pulled pieces of  
grass, leaves, and dirt out of her long blond hair and  
starred up at the black canopy of trees with cobalt  
eyes. Starring around in wonder, she looked down and  
gasped. Instead of the jeans and blue sweater she had  
been wearing, she now wore black robes with the crest  
of a lion on her right side. She began to explore the  
clothing before she realized that there was a stick  
hanging out of one of her pockets. She pulled it out  
and gasped. She was holding a wand.  
  
Turning it over in her hands, she glanced up and  
yelped! A boy was walking towards her dizzily. He wore  
the same robes as she did and his face was scratched  
up. His brown hair was messed around as if someone had  
been using it as an eraser. He blinked his blue eyes when  
he saw her with the wand in her hand.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
"Ouch. hi. Oh bloody thorn. My name is Selena, who are you? And where the hell  
are we?" The boy blinked and then began to look around  
in wonder. It seemed that the two were in a huge  
forest, so dark that it was very hard to see anything  
but the outline of the other person. The boy shrugged  
as he came closer.  
  
"I'm Jake. I don't know where we are." He turned back  
to her and narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, do you  
read fanfiction?" Selena looked at him in surprise.  
"Yes." Her eyes widened. "Wait, do you write  
fanfiction?! Wow! You're the guy that wrote all of  
those fics that I like so much! What the hell are we  
doing here? Where is here?" Jake shrugged again.  
"I don't know. I was at my computer the last time I  
checked." He checked his pockets and found a wand.  
"Wha? What the hell? Is this a joke? What's going on?"  
Jake exclaimed. Selena shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up. The last thing I  
remember was this voice telling me not to make a wish.  
I think it was my brother it was really weird. I made  
a wish just to piss him off. I said that I wanted to  
go into the Harry Potter world and have magic like  
him. After that this light thingy happened and here I  
am."  
  
"That's what happened to me, basically. Without trying to piss anyone off." Jake said.  
  
"That's weird. But if we did go into Harry Potter,  
which is just impossible, then where would we be?"  
Selena glanced around the forest again and paled  
drastically. "What's the matter?"  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Selena whispered. Jake felt a  
chill go down his back. It wasn't frightening to think  
of the Forbidden Forest when you were safe at home,  
always knowing that it wasn't real. Being inside of a  
dark, silent forest, however, was the one thing that  
made a person wonder. "What was that?!" Selena  
whispered. A twig had snapped and then snarling had  
followed.  
"Shit, I don't wanna know." Jake whispered back. He  
began to pull Selena away from their spot and towards  
a random direction. Selena still held her wand in her  
hand, fingers turning white with fright.  
"Do you think maybe its just a stray dog or  
something?" Selena whispered.  
"Not a chance in hell." Jake muttered as he began to  
move faster, dragging Selena along behind him. Whether  
it was to protect her or just for comfort, neither of  
them knew. They just kept moving in one direction,  
trying to ignore the constant snapping of twigs and  
the louder sound of snarling. "I hate this." Jake kept  
muttering.  
  
"Are we dreaming? This is scary." Selena whispered.  
"Come on." Jake said, skirting the question. Finally,  
and much to their delight, they came to the edge of  
the clearing and stopped short. They starred up and up  
and up until they thought they'd fall over! A giant  
castle loomed above them, comforting in its strength  
but also frightening in its size. Selena began to  
shake.  
  
"Are you still scared?" Jake asked without tearing his  
eyes away from the castle.  
  
"No way! I'm excited as hell! That's Hogwarts!" Jake  
blinked and then grinned widely. It was true. It had  
to be true. That was the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"What do we do now that we're out of the Forbidden Forest?" Jake asked as he tore his gaze away from the enourmous castle.  
  
"I wish I knew. Duck!" He pulled her down to pretect  
her from a stray bludger which zoomed past, narrowly missing their heads.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A bludger. A stray one. Some git musta lost it. Nearly took  
my head off. I mean ours. Bloody buggers could have kill someone!" Jake turned to look in the direction the bludger went.  
  
"I agree. So what do we do now that we've almost been killed five minutes after entering a world which isn't even real?" Selena demanded sarcastically. She didn't like being where she was at all.  
  
"Well, surely, we better find our way back." Jake said. "That's what every fan fiction requires. Still, this feels a little too real. In all of my fics its just fun and laughs. This one feels a little too real."  
  
"Well, I guess we should find a way home anyway. Jake, what happened to the fics you made?" Selena asked, trying to get off the subject of reality.  
  
"Bloody Fanfiction.net destroyed them. They're making  
things worse. They should shut it down permentally." Jakes snarled when he remembered the day he logged on to the computer and his fics were gone.  
  
"Oh, don't talk like that. It's honestly not that bad. I mean it could be worse. We could have been sent to Voldemort's castle or something. That would be bad, but this isn't. Er, well, I mean this is pretty bad but it doesn't mean we should stop writing, I mean trying to find a way back."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO CHILDREN DOING HERE!!!" A voice snapped behind the two teeagers. Both yelped and jumped into the air. They turned around slowly to find a tall man with sleeked back white-blond hair and billowing black robes glaring at them. He held up a long wand and tapped it against his free hand as if it were a whipping crop. Selena gulped.  
  
"Children? CHILDREN!" Jake turned to fight the tall man, fists clenched and unclenched, As Lucious scowls at the two before he fixed them with an oddly familiar sneer.  
  
"That's Lucius Malfoy!" Selena said, awe creeping into her voice. Jake glanced back at her thoughtfully. "Er, I thought he would look hotter." This time Jake raises and his eyebrows dangerously to disappear under his hair and bursted into laughter.  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?" Lucius demanded. Selena paled when she saw the wand moving in her general direction. She knew that she was a Muggle and she knew that she would be toad stew if Lucius got around to using magic.  
  
"We can smell a rat near by." Jake said, completely oblivious to the threatening wand. Selena wanted to bash him in the head but she refrained from drawing any more attention to herself. Lucius ignored the comment as if he was too important to hear them.  
  
"What are you two doing here instead of at the feast?" Lucius asked casually. Selena gulped audiably and tried to think of a quick excuse. True, both of them were in a strange world, but no one would believe them if they just blurted it out to the first person they saw.  
  
"We dropped out of of the sky from our world, where you're only a fictional character in a children's book. Where else do you think we dropped here from?" Selena said indignified. She thought about what she said and slapped her forehead. Maybe the fall had damaged her brain.  
  
"Oh, what a funny story!" Lucius said sarcastically. "Get lost before I curse you to pieces." He said with a toss of his head. Selena stuck her tongue out at him while he wasn't looking.  
  
"Sure, we'll leave." Jake and Selena walked away from Lucious and began to skirt around the side of the castle looking for the entrance. They soon grew lost and couldn't remember where they had left the forest and met the hostile Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You know, the narrator of this fic would probably be annoying." Jake commented as he began to think about his site again. He was starting to get new ideas to write at least.  
  
"Short and annoying." Selena agreed as she glanced at the looming forest, which seemed much darker when looking at it from the outside. Darkness was decending on the grounds and Selena didn't want to think of the creatures that could sneak up behind them. She was sure that she would scream herself to death of someone tapped her shoulder from behind.  
  
"Now what?" Selena demanded once they had circled nearly half of the grounds and began to trip in the darkness of the day. Selena couldn't even see the floor beneath her feet!  
"I don't know." Jake said.  
  
"We can't just barge in, even if we knew where the damn door was. We have to find somebody to talk to of course."  
"We have to be careful though. If we talk to the wrong person, we could get ourselves cursed to Timbuktu by anyone, maybe Snape. I don't want to get cursed by Snape, do you?" Selena shook her head. "Good. Hey! Is that the door?"  
  
"Yeah!" Selena leapt forward and discovered that the door was made of a dark wood. She looked over the door handle and the metal knocker.  
"Its open." Jake said as he pulled the door open.  
  
"Fascinating Jake. But where do we go now? From what I've read, Hogwarts is bigger than a city." Jake looked back towards the grounds thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was just wondering how come Lucious didn't kill me." Jake said. "Maybe he thought we were students. We're wearing the Hogwarts uniform and we've even got wands, but I don't think he knows that we're Muggles."  
  
"Snap out of it Jake." Selena instantly slaped him. He starred at her in shock for a minute before she blushed. "Look, we can't be thinking about something like that right now. If this really is a fan fiction, then maybe the author is keeping him from killing us. I think. And I rather not be alone with him to see if that's true."  
  
"No problem." Rubs his cheek. Selena smiles apologetically.   
"You know, that was the first time I ever slapped anyone." Jake starred at her as if she was crazy.  
"Anyhow, we better get inside. It's starting to rain." At that moment, a huge drop landed on Selena's cheek. She brushed it away and walked into the school as Jake held the door open. Two students were running down the corridor as if they were late for something so the two fanfiction writers hurried after them curiously. Theyalmost got lost until they heard the quick footsteps again. They arrived at the doors of a huge room quickly.  
The room was lit by hundreds of floating candles, each one suspended in the air. There were four enourmously long tables stretching forward towards a single long table which seemed to be set higher than the rest of room. Kids in black robes were sitting in all four tables but at the High Table there sat adults wearing different colored robes. They were smiling at the group of trembling children who were standing at the front of the school.  
A tall woman with square spectacles and bottle-green robes was calling out names. The child called would sit on a stool, an old and battered hat would be set upon their head, and then the hat would say the name of the House that they were sorted into. Jake and Selena watched the Sorting ceremony for a long five minutes before they could speak again.  
  
"What year do you think it is?" Selena asked curiously. Jake looked over the tables and pointed to the one in the center left. He was pointing at a boy with raven-black hair and pale skin. He was sitting beside a tall red haired boy. Across from them sat a girl with bushy brown her. The two fanfiction writers could only see the backs of their heads but they could guess who they were instantly.  
"They're not first years at least." Jake said.  
  
"Tell me something I do not know." Selena muttered.  
"Baddock, Malcom!" The woman, Professor McGonagall, called out. Selena thought that there was something oddly familiar about the name. Jake and Selena hadn't moved from their spot by the door.  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat called out.  
"Branstone, Eleanor!" McGonagall said next.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat said next.  
"Cauldwell, Owen!" McGonagall said. Selena felt herself tensing, knowing that something important was going to be said soon.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat cried out.  
"Creevy, Dennis!" Selena gasped and grabbed Jake's arm in a steely grip. He turned to her in shock.  
"Dennis Creevy only came in the fourth! We're in the fourth year with the TriWizard tournament!" Selena said excitedly. Jake starred at her and then smirked.  
"You mean that kid that fell into the lake and was so excited when the giant squid put him back into his boat? The kid whose brother was obsessed with Harry Potter and kept taking pictures of him?" Selena nodded vigioursily. "God bless him." Jake said reverantly. "Should we go in?" Selena's smile disappeared.  
  
"And inturrpt JK's book characters? Are you insane?" Jake shrugged.  
  
"Would you rather wait until they're finished with the ceremony?" Selena glanced at the students still being sorted.  
  
"Well yes actually. Oh no, this is all wrong. We're not supposed to be here at all. We would have screwed up the whole story if we had dropped here instead of in the forest. Even now we could mess up so many things!"  
  
"Oie." Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on! Haven't you always wanted to pay Wormtail back for all of the crap he did to everyone? I personally do." Selena opened her mouth to protest but then her eyes glazed over.  
"Actually, I like that idea. But you have to promise not to just blurt out the whole thing! We have to be discreet and give them hints. It won't be any fun at all if we just out and just tell them the whole thing. Maybe we could save Ceddric and stop Voldie."   
"How? We can't just barge into the maze and get the portkey and try stop Cedric from meeting his fate. I think Cedric's death is not exactly in vain. JK might have done it for good reason. I can be wrong. We're just human."  
  
"But, oh come on, it's not fair that Cedric gets to die."  
  
"It's not fair that Harry's parents gets to die either. We can't play with death. We would lose our own if we did. And we may never come back home."  
  
"I hate this. But you're right." Selena said disappointly.  
Selena began to drift in a wonderland of thoughts before Jake shook her awake.  
"We can't go in there just now." Jake said, pointing inside.  
"Why not? I'm hungry." Selena pouted.  
"Let me see, what would you do if all of a sudden two fifth year students just come into the Great Hall and sit down without even being Sorted?" Selena opened her mouth to reply but she closed it soundly. "That's what I thought." Jake said.  
"Fine." Selena said, crossing her arms. "We should wait for Dumbledore I guess." Selena sat down on the floor so that she could see what was going on but she wouldn't have to stand.  
"This is going to be a long day." Jake said as he watched.  
The two teenagers watched the end of the Sorting Ceremony with interest and a touch of nervousness. Selena had the urge to run over to Harry Potter and start telling him what was supposed to happen, what each task was going to be like, where and what Wormtail was currently doing, and anything else that came to mind. Still, they were nervous enough that they sat by the doors and simply watched. Everyone was too busy watching the Ceremony to look back at the door to find two susposed fifth years watching.  
"I have a question." Selena said as the students began to eat hungrily when the Sorting ended. "Why is it that in every fan fiction that a person makes up, they always talk to Dumbledore? I haven't read a single one where someone goes to talk to Professor McGonagall instead, or Snape. I mean, I just always wondered." Selena glanced up at Jake.  
"I guess its because he's trustworthy." Jake said with a shrug. "I mean, I guess that's why. Who would want to go to Snape anyway? He'd probably faint or curse us if we told him that we're Muggles and McGonagall wouldn't even believe us. That or they'd take us to Dumbledore anyway."  
"I guess you're right." We heard a clang somewhere at the Gryffindor table (we thought it was the Gryffindor table since Harry Potter was sitting there). We glanced up from our conversation to find that the girl with bushy brown hair (Hermione Granger) was as pale as the ghost she was talking to.  
"What's wrong with her? She looks like something crawled up her-,"  
"Shut up!" Selena snapped. "This is the part where she finds out about the House Elves." Jake glanced at her thoughtfully.  
"Jeez, you read every single detail, don't you?" Selena blushed slightly.  
"What can I say? I love those books. And that's the only reason I want Harry Potter to find out about Wormtail." She giggled sinisterly and Jake gulped. She sounded a little frightening.  
"Er, sure." Jake said. "How much longer do we have to wait?"  
"I think they're just starting desert so we still have a while." Selena flexed her knees, which immediately cracked. "Ow." She said below her breath.  
"Does that always happen to you?" Jake asked.  
"All the time." She mumbled as she stretched her other knee, which popped. "Damn that hurts."  
"Try not to make too much noise." Jake glanced up at the High Table and starred carefully at one of the teachers. He was a tall man with greasy black hair and sharp black eyes. He wore a black robe and his face was a pasty white. "I think that one's Snape." Jake said, motioning towards the man.  
"A greasy basterd, isn't he?" Selena muttered. Snape, as if he could feel their stares, began to turn their way. Jake pushed Selena aside and dove behind the door! After a few seconds, Jake peeked out again and saw that Snape's attention had been drawn elsewhere.  
"That was close." Jake said. Selena crept back to her spot.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"No problem." He glanced at his watch and then back at the students. "Jeez! How long are they going to take?" He muttered.  
"I think its almost over. Look! Dumbledore's standing! He's probably going to tell the students about the TriWizard tournament now.  
"So!" began Dumbledore. "Now that we are all fed and watered," Jake and Selena made sarcastic sounds, "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.  
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the school has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to check it."  
"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also a painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up most of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely." At that moment, Selena felt a hard hand grab her by her upper arm and lift her to her feet. Jake suffered similar treatment.  
Both looked up into a terrifying face. He was shrouded in a black traveling cloak and he had a long staff wedged under one arm as he picked the teenagers off their feet painfully. Selena could just make out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, with a face that looked as if it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagnol gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing.  
One of his eyes was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side.  
"Shit." Selena and Jake said at the same time.  
"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" Dumbledore was not permitted to answer as the doors flew open and the man holding the two teenagers dragged his prey into the Great Hall. Everyone looked at them and gasped when the man threw his head back so that his hood would come off. Selena was whimpering and Jake was trying to squirm out of the man's steely grasp on his upper arm.  
He pushed the two caught fanfiction writers to the High Table, where all of the teachers were looking at them with interest.  
"Sir, I found these two at the doors." The man said gruffly in an undertone.  
"Who are you children?" Dumbledore asked kindly but firmly.  
"Well, glad you asked that," Selena laughs nervously, "Its a bit of an interesting story." Selena said with a weak smile. "We'll be glad to tell it but do you mind letting us go first? You're hurting me." The gruff man turned to Dumbledore, who nodded. The two rubbed the spot where their arms had been abused and turned back to Dumbledore.  
"We can't tell you here." Jake said. "Its a bit too weird first of all and everyone's starring." Dumbledore watched the two carefully before he saw their uniforms.  
"Very well. Go to the Gryffindor table and eat something. I shall come to speak with you when everyone has left." The two teenagers nodded, walked shyly to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Once there, they sighed in relief before starring at the golden plates before them. Food was waiting for their eager stomachs, which growled when they smelt the delicious scents.  
They turned to the High table to find that Dumbledore was whispering something to the man that had caught Selena and Jake before he motioned for him to sit down. Selena and Jake made a point to ignore all of the stares they were recieving from the other students.  
"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said into the silence. "Professor Moody."  
"Moody?" A whisper came from close by. Selena and Jake looked up to find who they knew to be Harry Potter muttering to Ron Weasley. "Mad Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?" Now that she could see him porperly, Selena glanced over the famous Harry Potter.  
He was a tall boy of fourteen with messy raven-black hair and huge emerald eyes. Underneath low-hanging bangs was the famous lightening-shaped scar. He was pretty thin, but he had the body of an athelete. Ron was incredibly tall for his age with flaming red hair and soft blue eyes. Selena thought the two of them were cute but she blushed when she saw Harry glance at her. Returning to her food quickly, Selena tried to ignore the blush on her face.  
Jake was watching Hermione carefully. She was a pretty girl of medium size with long bushy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She had a grace which most would have overlooked if they didn't watch her carefully. She held herself in a way that expressed her completely confidence in what she knew and what she wanted to learn. Hermione caught Jake starring at her so he quickly turned back to eating. Hermione, on the other hand, blushed at the attention.  
"Must be." said Ron in a low, awed voice. He hadn't caught the stares.  
"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"  
"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination. Selena glanced at Jake and leaned closer to him.  
"I forgot about that part." She said as a way of apology.  
"Oh well, at least now Dumbledore will have to talk to us without blowing us up." Jake said, eating again. Dumbledore began to talk about the TriWizard tournament and all of its history. Selena listened with rapt attention but Jake was gazing out over the other tables to see where everyone was. He nudged Selena after a while, who turned to him with annoyance.  
"What?" She whispered.  
"There's Draco Malfoy." Selena immediately lost her annoyed look and looked in the direction that Jake had indicated. He was a tall boy with silver-blond hair identically to his father's, piercing blue-gray eyes, and a smirk on his face. He glanced over at Selena starring at him and looked surprised when she blushed and turned away. "I bet he's an arse." Jake muttered.  
"In the books he acts like one. I bet that if we were in Slytherin he'd like us. Until he finds out that we're not . . . you know." Jake nodded. "Anyway, I can't believe how damn hot they are! I thought that it was just a fan fiction thing but now I'm not so sure." Jake wrinkled his nose.  
"Don't tell me we're going to make this a Mary-Sue exchange-students-gets-with-someone fic!" Selena blushed.  
"Yeah right! I've never even been on a date before! Why would they even consider the idea?" Jake blinked in shock.  
"You've never been on a date?" Selena blushed.  
"Shut up."  
"I never knew that." He said. "I thought that was all girls ever do, you know, talk about guys and stuff like that." Selena glared at him.  
"I don't!" She began to giggle. "I read fan fiction instead." The two began to laugh, which earned them some curious glances from their neighbors. "Anyway, would it really hurt if one of them asked me out? I mean, I've written about five where they do but I never actually thought I would get a chance."  
"You did that?" Jake asked in astonishment again.  
"Oh please! Don't tell me you haven't even wondered what it would be like to date Hermione or Ginny!" Selena said in annoyance. Jake shrugged.  
"Point taken." The Great Hall bursted into complaint. Selena and Jake looked up to find that Dumbledore was trying to restore silence.  
"Bedtime! Chop chop!" He finished. The students began to leave, easily forgetting about Selena and Jake since they had been told about the tournament. Dumbledore waited until the Great Hall was almost completely empty before he motioned for the teenagers to come toward him.  
"And now, tell me your names please." Dumbledore said.  
"I'm Selena." Selena said.  
"I'm Jake." Dumbledore nodded to them.  
"And why weren't you in the feast?" Dumbledore asked.  
"We aren't students here, not really." Selena began.  
"We're from another world. In our world, this is just a story book. We somehow got transported here and we've been trying to figure out what to do now that we're here. We don't know how to get back home and for some reason we have wands." Dumbledore sat back with a pensive _expression on his face.  
"Are you Muggles?" He asked.  
"In our world we are. There's a Muggle writer there named J.K. Rowling and she wrote the entire Harry Potter story starting from his first year. So far she's finished the fourth year." Dumbledore blinked.  
"What do you mean?" Both kids turned to find Snape eyeing them suspiciously.  
"She wrote exactly what happened in Harry Potter's life. For example, last year Sirius Black escaped from his cell in Azkaban and he was almost delivered the Dementor's Kiss, but he 'mysteriously' disappeared." Jake said. All of the teachers glanced at each other with expressions of disbelief in their eyes.  
"Everyone knows that, it was in the papers." Snape snapped.  
"Fine!" Selena hissed. "Last year Harry Potter and his friends claimed that Peter Pettigrew was alive and that Sirius Black was innocent! They said that the reason that Peter escaped was because Remus Lupin changed into a werewolf, Peter changed into his rat Animigus form, and escaped into the forest! Harry, Hermione, and Ron, (who broke his leg) both stunned you because you were threatening to kill Sirius!" All of the teachers starred at them in shock.  
"Er, I think that was a bit much." Jake said.  
"I could have done worse." Selena muttered.  
"Yeah, you could have gone on about all of the stuff they did. And about Snape and his little present from Voldie on his left forearm." Jake said. Snape grabbed his arm and Selena smacked her forehead.  
"I think we should stop there." Selena said.  
"Why don't we tell them about the tournament? You know, what happens in the maze at the end with the-," Selena leapt forward and covered Jake's mouth with her hand.  
"That's enough!" She hissed. "What do you think would happen if the teachers knew about that?!"  
"Mmph!" Jake said.  
  
"Ok you two, tell me who exactly are you really?" Snape asked threatningly.  
  
"Severus Snape, you stop pestering these two. It's not like they haven't broken a rule. Obviously I couldn't understand their mumbling. Let them go." Spoke Dumbledore in a firm serious voice. Snape let go and Jake muttered quietly as a mouse.  
  
"Why don't we start at the top, Jake, Selena, you tell me you both are Muggles in your world right? And said you two come here mysteriously with a uniform and a wand. How unusual. And you said something about Sirius Black and you spoke about Peter being alive and you say you knew about the tournament?"  
  
"Well, like we said. Harry Potter's life is written in a book. Four books. And we're waiting for the fifth one..."  
  
"Jake can't you just shut your mouth?"  
  
"Well it's true if anyone would just listen... ouch." Selena stomps Jake's foot.  
  
"Quit with those Monty Python lines."  
  
Jake smiled sheepishly.  
  
The teachers obviously have no ideas what Selena or Jake were talking about.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Interesting. I suppose three of us should speak alone and please Snape, McGonagall, everyone, off to bed." So they left and three people walked all over to the corridor.  
  
"Sorry Professor Dumbledore, but, maybe it's not good to say everything. Thus there are good idea for this to happen because who knows what terrible things can happen. We know Sirius is Innocent. And we understood we don't have the power to convince the ministry."  
  
"Listen you two, i understand now you two are from the future and dropped into our time and our world, best we do not know. As a matter of fact, you can't be the judge of people's lives. Stopping one who shouldn't have to be stopped, not stopping those who should be stopped, like saying one should die but deserved to live, as those who lives deserved to die, can you give them that? Sometimes, evil and good both have major parts to play. For good. or for worst. Best in fact, leave everything alone. Just pray that Voldemort does not found out about you two. Now, up the stairs, off to bed. Don't be late. Come for breakfast in the morning and since you two do not learn here, best i can do is give you something to do. Maybe helping the Truwizard tournament."  
  
"You can count on us sir." Jake said smiling.  
Then Selena and Jake rushed up to meet the Gryffindors before they would have been stuck outside of the common room and now Jake just wish they were doing the right thing. Little do they know how much terrible things will come to pass. Will they survive or will they not?  
  
"Narrator, you can shut your gob now."  
  
Sorry Jake. Anyway, let's just hope for the best, Selena and Jake will survive in the upcomming chapters. If they ever live...  
***************************** 


	2. Their unusual wands.

"Do you really want to throw this whole thing out the window? If we change it, then we won't know what will happen next! What if someone tries to catch us? What if someone found out what we know about this year? Do you know how many people we could get into trouble?" Selena demanded.  
"Look, can we argue about this tomorrow? I'm tired." Jake said as he yawns and stumbles over chairs.  
"Jeez." Selena muttered. She began to make her way towards what she thought was the girl's dormitory before the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and Professor McGonagall entered sleepily.  
"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour of the night, but Dumbledore has received urgent news and wishes for you to come back to his office." Jake and Selena exchanged glances.  
"But he just sent us here!" Selena whined. "And I'm tired!" McGonagall yawned and then shrugged stiffly.  
"He asked to see you." So once again, Jake and Selena found themselves walking through the wonderful corridors of the Hogwarts School, in the middle of the night, just about to go to a warm and very comfortable-looking bed.  
"It had better be good." Selena muttered. "I'm sleepy!"  
Jake yawns.  
"So you know what shall happen this year do you?" The two teenagers turned sleepily to find Professor Snape and Professor Moody walking along beside them. Neither was quite sure how they had come to walk with them unnoticed.  
"Yeah." Jake muttered.  
"You sound as if this year is going to be dangerous." Moody commented.  
"It is if you know how bad this year is going to get."  
"Don't tell us!" McGonagall snapped.  
"How bad?" Snape asked at the same time.  
"On a scale of good to bad, end-of-the-world worse." Selena said.  
"It's so bad, all hell will break loose. People won't be able to sleep for weeks bad." Jake continued.  
"Hell-on-earth bad." Selena added.  
"Everyone-will-fall-in-love-with-Snape bad." Jake continued. This earned each teenager a deathly glare from an annoyed Professor Snape. Selena gulped but Jake ignored the look.  
"Does it involve You-Know-Who?" Professor McGonagall asked slowly.  
"You know, I've always wondered what kind of mother would call their child You-Know-Who. His name is Voldemort for Christ's sake!" Jake said. McGonagall gasped and cringed. Jake leaned closer to Selena. "I've always wondered what it would be like to do that."  
"He wasn't called that in the first place. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle and then changed his name to Voldemort. Which makes a good name for him." Selena snapped tiredly.  
Jake smiled, "I know."  
"That makes no sense."  
"Sure it does. I mean would you accept a child calling himself Voldemort?"  
"STOP SAYING THE NAME!" Snape shouted.  
:"Geez Snape, trying to wake the dead?" Jake grinned harshly at him. Selena felt like bashing him in the head again.  
"What else do you know?" Professor Moody asked gruffly. His eye was spinning around nervously. Selena and Jake took one look at him and took three visible steps away from him before continuing to follow McGonagall.  
"Nothing." Selena said sweetly.  
"Nothing that you would want to know about." Jake added just as sweetly.  
"Dumbledore is expecting us." McGonagall commented.  
"Okay! Do we get to see Fawkes?" Selena said excitedly.  
"Yeah! I've wanted to see a phoenix ever since I read the second book!" Jake said. All of the teachers walking glanced between each other.  
"I suppose that you will." McGonagall said.  
They arrived at a stone gargoyle after a long ten minutes of walking, which was a sign for Snape and Moody to head back to their own rooms. McGonagall gave the password.  
Once Dumbledore had allowed them in, he followed and sat down behind his desk. There was a soft flutter of wings before a beautiful red bird with gold feathers and golden claws flew down to rest on the back of Jake's chair! Selena and Jake immediately began to croon over the bird, which was delighted by the admiring attention it was receiving from its visitors.  
"Good evening." Selena had managed to coax the phoenix onto her lap where she was petting it gently.  
"Hi." Jake said with a yawn. "I thought that you sent us to bed."  
"I did. I'm sorry for waking you but I thought that some things had to be discussed first." Dumbledore said. "If I can persuade you not to tell Mr. Potter or any of the other Hogwarts students what shall occur during the year, then I believe I shall allow you to join them in the Gryffindor Tower as ordinary students." Selena and Jake starred at him in shock.  
"That's why you dragged us over here?" Selena demanded.  
"I have other matters to discuss as well." Dumbledore said.  
"I think the old man's a few knuts short of a galleon if you know what I mean." Jake said as he leaned closer to Selena. She nodded. "It's almost like he's scared that we'll tell someone about Snuffles."  
"I love Sirius! He's one of my favorite characters!" Selena whispered back dreamily. "I just wish Harry had let them kill Wormtail instead of letting him go free, the basterd." Jake nodded feverantly. "I'd like to feed him to Hermione's cat!"  
"Or the dragon Norbert." Jake said.  
"Or the giant squid." Selena added.  
"Or that giant spider from the second year." Jake continued.  
"Or maybe the Basilisk that Harry killed." Selena commented.  
"Seriously Selena you can't play with death although we can imagine him dying in my grasp. That moldering sewer rat." Jake muttered harshly and tiredly.  
"I believe that you may know now why I really brought you here." Dumbledore inturrupted cheerfully. "Come. Do you know how to travel by Floo Powder? We must go to Diagon Alley in order to get your equipment if you are to start your classes tomorrow." Selena spent a moment simply picturing herself being a witch. Jake was imagining stuffing Wormtail's mouth with explosives and watching him blow up.  
"Floo powder? Oh wait, I remember that stuff." Selena said. "You throw it into the fire and you say where you want to go, right?" Dumbledore nodded. "I've always wanted to try that!" She said excitedly.  
"This is going to be great!" Jake said dreamily. "I'll get those fireworks from the fourth of July. I wonder how many he can fit into his mouth. Maybe I should count out a few of those firecrackers from New Years. Where could I get them in this world?" He began to rattle on about several other kinds of fireworks and which ones would probably work the best.  
"Hey Jake!" Selena finally said.  
"What?" Jake said, turning to her.  
"We're going to Diagon Alley!" She said. He blinked.  
"Really? Cool." Selena starred at him and then shrugged.  
"We're going by Floo Powder." Jake's face lit up.  
"That's great! I could stuff Wormtail with that instead and send him to hell!" Selena starred at him.  
"Er, we're just going to get our equipment for school." Selena told him.  
"Really? Okay." Jake said abashed but dark grin spreads his face.  
"Come then." Dumbledore motioned towards his fireplace. "I shall call Professor McGonagall to accompany you since I would rather not leave the school while my students are sleeping."  
"Yeah. You certainly don't want Voldie sneaking in unannounced." Jake said. Dumbledore grinned broadly.  
"By Voldie I assume you mean Lord Voldemort?"  
"Who else would we be talking about?" Selena asked curiously.  
"I'm afraid no one is so bold as to call him something so . . . degrading." Dumbledore said, smiling even wider. "As a matter of fact, I'm rather fond of the name." Jake bowed slightly in his seat.  
"You're aloud to use it to your heart's content." He said.  
"Thank you very much." Dumbledore said warmly. He moved off down into another part of his office, leaving the two teenagers to whisper about Diagon Alley excitedly. When Dumbledore returned, Professor McGonagall entered the office as well.  
"Good evening sir." McGonagall said.  
"Minerva, I believe that these new students require certain equipment. From what they have told me, they already have their wands but no more. Please assist them in Diagon Alley and explain to the shop owners that I am responsible for the late notice." McGonagall glanced at the two Americans and then nodded towards the fireplace.  
"Go on." She said. Jake motioned for Selena to go first.  
"Meany." She muttered under her breath nervously. She took a pinch of black powder from inside a pot and threw it into the fire. Taking a deep breath, she entered the fire nervously and then barked out 'Diagon Alley' before grabbing herself in horror. She fell through endless chimneys and finally felt herself thrown out of a single one. She yelped as she fell forward and her body gave a loud thump when she hit the hard stone floor.  
"Ow." She mumbled.  
Before she could get up, another body came hurtling out of the fireplace and landed on top her! Both groaned loudly.  
"Get off." Selena hissed.  
"Sorry." Jake muttered as both got up. They were covered in ash and their elbows were ringing from where the various chimneys had bashed into them. They began to brush themselves off when Professor McGonagall walked out of the fireplace calmly without a speck of ash on her.  
"Wow." Selena and Jake muttered, both still brushing off black smudges all over their bodies.  
"Did you have an unpleasant trip?" McGonagall asked tenderly.  
"We've never done that before." Jake admitted. "At least we didn't end up in Knockturn Alley." McGonagall nodded her agreement.  
"Come along. Its late enough, we should try to get this done quickly." McGonagall said briskly as she began to herd her charges out of the fireplace and towards the door of where ever they were. It turned out that the room was actually a place for Floo travel and was always open.  
As they walked out of the store and into the pitch black night, Selena and Jake couldn't help starring at all of the stores. True, there were no lights on and the shops were probably more impressive in the daytime, but neither of them cared. Diagon Alley was just a beautiful and exciting place to be.  
"Oh man i so wanted to get some of those stuff at the Hogsmeade. Hey Professor McGonagall, sadly even if we don't have a signed permission slip to get to go to Hogsmeade, can there be a way we can?" Jake asked pleadingly and still tired.  
"Well... alright but only in one condition. You must all follow the rules and no cruel tricks among anyone get it?"  
"Ok Professor McGonagall." Jake and Selena smiled. Though Jake is more darker.  
"We have to be good ok Jake?"  
"Ok. As long as YOU distract me from thinking of Wormtail of course. And also note that Sirius and Remus Lupin are the best coolest Charactors. Man, i so wanted to see him. He can be agreat father figure."  
"I'll do the best as i can. And i agree." Selena said as she does a playful punch in the arm.  
"In here please." McGonagall waited for the two to enter the shop, which turned out to be a robes shop. McGonagall told us to wait as she entered a separate room and didn't return until several minutes later. A yawning woman in a night gown and slippers came into the room tiredly.  
"These two?" She mumbled. McGonagall nodded and waited as the woman decided their exact sizes and returned with the robes. She waved them off before yawning and returning to her body. Next they went into the book store, which ended up being similar. The owner come out in red pajamas and picked out the books tiredly and even offered to give them one free book of their choice. Jake wanted one on Animigus transformations and dark arts although McGonagall disapproves of that and Selena asked for a book of magical creature types.  
After this they went to the Apothecary and left carrying huge bags filled with all of the things they needed for their Potions class. After this, they went to the wands shop because Dumbledore wanted to know what kinds of wands they had. When they arrived, they found Mr. Ollivander, the shop owner, waiting for them impatiently.  
"Finally you've arrived! Come right in!" Selena and Jake walked over to the man nervously. He looked at Selena and opened his palm, waiting for her wand. She handed it to him nervously and watched as he examined it.  
"I would have never thought this kind of wand would work." He muttered to himself. "Eight inches made of a yew tree entwined with an ask tree with an angel's hair string and a sprinkle of faery's dust. Its very rare and very powerful indeed." He handed her the wand again, which she looked over with more interest. Jake handed his wand over quickly, curious to know what his was made out of.  
"Very interesting! Such powerful wands I have never seen and such strange combinations! Except perhaps for You-Know-Who and Mr. Harry Potter's wands, I don't think I've ever seen such things." He mumbled to himself as he moved the wand gracefully. "Nine and a half inches, and this is not a wood. This is a jewel, the diamond from a dwarf's mine tainted black from the coal from what I can tell. And the contents consist of a scale from a mermaid and the crystallized form of a phoenix tear drop." McGonagall was starring at the wands.  
"But there is no such thing as a crystallized phoenix tear drop, two woods for the same wand, faery dust, a diamond wand, or . . . or . . . or any of it! How could such things perform magic?!" Selena looked up.  
"Give me a spell, I wanna try it!" She said.  
"Try the levitating spell." Mr. Ollivander said smugly. He seemed to want to prove to McGonagall that he was right about the wands.  
Jake began. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He pointed a stack of wands and all of them floated to the air! Jake, surprised that the spell had actually worked, dropped his wand and all of the boxes came crashing to the floor! "Oops." He mumbled.  
"Quite alright." Mr. Ollivander said proudly. McGonagall was starring from the stack of boxes to the wand that Jake was holding. "And now I believe that they should be returning to the school." He said. McGonagall was shocked out of her thoughts. She motioned towards the door and the two began to leave, their eyes fixed on their wands.  
"Hey, who's paying for all of this?" Jake asked.  
"The school. Dumbledore asked for all of it to be paid by Hogwarts since you obviously don't have any money here." McGonagall said distractedly. She began to push them back to the fireplace store. Selena took a pinch of Floo powder nervously. She threw her piece into the fire and leapt in, shouting her destination quickly and making sure to keep her elbows in securely.  
Back at Hogwarts and millions of fireplaces later, Selena and Jake found themselves in the Gryffindor Tower. They walked quietly to the dorms they had been assigned to and put their things away. They were just getting ready to go to bed when the first few people began to stir. Both knew it would be useless to try to get any rest at that moment so they met at the Common Room with all of their things ready for them.  
"I wonder what we're going to do today. Do you remember any of it? I don't remember what happens on the first day." Jake said.  
"Well, let's look at the schedule." Selena said as she took out the Times table that McGonagall had given them a few minutes earlier. "We have Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures. After that we have lunch and then Divination." Selena grinned ruthlessly. "I'm going to love that class."  
"Swell. What's after that?" Jake asked.  
"I don't think we have anything else after that. I just hope that they don't ask us to start performing all of these spells. With all of the extra lessons that the teachers want to give us, I guess that this isn't going to be the only night that we don't get any sleep." Selena began to grumble about this. 


	3. Classes and homeworks

Selena and Jake sleepily made their way out to the Herbology greenhouses and found most of the students already there.   
"So, you know what today we're gonna do?" Selena asked yawnily.  
"Wish i knew. I hope it's nothing gross. I mean I'm so tired."  
"I just wish that we can sleep in now. Here, drag me to the greenhouse." Selena leaned into Jake. Jake pushed her gently, "Selena, we're there. Don't worry. And hey, at least there's only three classes for today i think." Jake said.  
"Yeah with hours of doing homework!"  
"Ah come on, I know we're both bloody tired but hey, i'll let you sleep and i do my homework. Then let you copy off mine but make slight changes so it doesn't cause suspicsion."  
"You're so sweet." Selena said yawnily.  
Professor Sprout smiled distractedly at them before she moved towards a strange-looking plant.  
"Bubotubers. They need squeezing. You will collect the  
pus-" She began.  
"The what?" Jake and Seamus asked at the same time.  
"The pus, Finnigan, Jake. The pus. And it's extremely  
vaulable so don't waste it. You will collect the pus,  
I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide  
gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when  
undiluted, bubotuber pus." Selena and several girls wrinkled their noses as they moved towards the plants.  
"Weird this stuff." Selena commented as the gross pus  
squeezed out oozingly.  
"Good thing my stomach's iron. Or I would have puked." Jake said.  
"Oh ha, ha." Selena said sarcastically as she squeezed  
it and Jake squeezed it a bit too hard but caught it  
all in the bottle successfully. Neville tried the same manualover but wasn't quite as successful.   
Jake chuckled a bit. Selena began to growl grumpily from lack of sleep and disgusting projects.  
"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy, an excellent remedy  
for the more stubborn forms of acne, Bubotuber pus." Professor Sprout said seriously as she popped a cork in a last bottle..Every bottles are now filled with pints of pus.  
"Must she keep saying that? It sounds revolting." Jake  
whispered to Selena. Selena just shrugged, "We can't really do anything about that." Selena whispered.  
"Like poor Eloise Midgeon. She tried to curse hers  
off." Hannah Abbott said to a small audience of listeners. Jake snorted a bit.  
"Silly girl, but Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose in the  
end." Sprout said.  
Jake snorted a bit to Selena but the blond girl paled.  
"That doesn't sound too pleasent." She mumbled.  
  
"Mornin'!" Hagrid said as the class assembled around his hut for the class. Selena had a creeping sensation in her stomach.  
Jake looked at Hagrid, "Wow. He's bigger than Robbie  
the guy who played Hagrid." He commented.  
"Shhh." Selena said smiling.  
"Be'er wait for the Slytherins, they won't want to  
miss this... Blast ended skrewts." Selena's eyes widened and she took visible steps away from the viberating boxes. Jake seemed as if he was ready to remain where he was but then he seemed to recall something from his memory. He walked to Selena, who was standing a good distance from the boxes. Harry and Hermione secretly wondered what the new American students knew that they didn't.   
"Come again?" Ron asked   
"Eurgh!" Lavender screeched. Hagrid was beaming down at the creatures as if they were a crate of stuffed animals instead of hideous and disgusting creatures they were.  
"Only just hatched so you'll be able to raise them  
yerseves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of  
it."  
"And why would we want to raise... them?" Draco said  
as he arrived. Couple of slytherins followed behind him.  
Jake smirked at Draco. Draco, on the other hand, gave him an ugly  
sneer. Jake glared but Selena's face turned bright red.  
She looked away.  
While Hagrid spoke about the Skrewts, he mentioned that he had no idea what they ate. Selena immediately spoke up.  
"I know what they eat Hagrid." She said calmly. All of the students looked at her and Jake in astonishment. Hagrid's face brightened tremendously but the American teenagers looked at the creatures seriously.  
"Really? What?" Hagrid asked eagerly.  
"Each other." Jake and Selena said. Harry and Ron shared a look. Draco snorted and whispered to the Slytherins and Hagrid looked at them disappointedly and Jake shook his head chuckling.  
  
  
Later, during the much-needed lunch, the Gryffindors ate up eagerly. No one quite equalled Hermione, however, as she started eating quickly.  
"Is this the new Elfish right? You're gonna make  
yourself puke instead?" Ron asked bluntly. Jake and Selena exchanged knowing glances from their seat just five spaces away. They didn't want to suddenly intrude on the group since they had been together for four years while Selena and Jake had arrived only the day before.  
"No. I just want to get to the library." Hermione  
spoke to Ron between mouthfuls.  
"Hermione, this is the first day back! We haven't even gotten any  
homework yet!" Ron said in horror. She shrugged at him carelessly.  
Selena spoke to Jake, "Do you think she'll be asking  
us to join spew any time soon?"  
"I hope not." Jake whispered back nervously.  
"I been thinking since people starts to think that since we're together, i fear they might think of us as..." Selena said.  
"Cousins. We're cousins. Sounds good though. Hey, if they rub it the wrong way we'll tell them we're just cousins."  
"I like that idea. How about we also don't get too close to each other much too."  
"Yeah. Good idea." Jake said and edges away from her. Selena shook her head and rolls her eyes.  
  
When the next bell sounded, all of the Gryffindors made their way up the grueling stairs to the Divination Tower. Once they opened the trap door, Selena and Jake started hacking and coughing because of the large amounts of vapors in the room. As the Divination class began, Professor Trelawney gave a long and very annoying lecture about death, more specifically Harry's death and she even mentioned two ways that Selena and Jake would die as lovers. Both blushed crimson red.  
"He's my cousin! Why would we do that?" Selena demanded quickly. Trelawney paled and cleared her throat, ignoring the question. Ron and Harry snickered two tables away.  
"I'm sorry my dear but I believe that the planet Saturn is looming over you." Trelawney said as she turned to Harry, almost as if he was the easy way out of being embarressed. "Death and destruction-," She began to relax into her role before Selena pipped up.  
"What a minute, that isn't right!" Everyone turned to her in shock. "Saturn simply means that he would be independent and worldly goods would hold no interest for him." She explained. "He has a strong will and a desire to show all that he can be. And besides, is he even a Cappricorn?" She turned to Harry. He blinked.  
"What?" He asked.  
"When's you're birthday?" He and Ron glanced at each other thoughtfully. "In July." He said. "So you're a Leo! You're ruled by the sun anyway!" The class bursted into little snickers and giggles all over the room. Jake grinned darkly. Parvati and Lavender glared in horror at Selena and Jake. "I can see how Saturn could be mistaken for the sun." Jake muttered so that the tables close by could hear him. "I mean, July and December are easily mistaken for the other." More laughter followed. Jake laughed along and seemed to approve of getting attention and Selena grinned at the professor getting into a bit of trouble.   
"Enough!" The professor hissed. She began to assign work instantly and with none of her previous airiness.   
As Harry started to ask, "I've got two Neptunes here. That can't be right can it?"   
Jake and Selena were privately looking at their papers angrily. Two Neptunes?! That was nothing! Selena had about two suns and twelve Mercuaries along with an Earth or two. Jake had three Uranuses and twelve moons and a pair of Mars planets.   
"Aaaaah, when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it's a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born Harry." Ron said mimicking Trelawney's misty voice. Everyone around them laughed. Even Jake and Selena. Lavender glowered at Ron viciously but turned to her papers to get her mind off of his rude comment. "Oh, Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet. Ooh. Which one is that Professor?"   
"That's Uranus, my dear." Trelawney said.  
Jake started to get wide eyes and started to look red and tried to keep a seriously straight face. Selena was muttering about 'men' and 'sick minds'.   
"Can we have a look at Uranus too Lavender?" Ron asked sweetly. Everyone laughed again and Jake streamed with tears of laughter. Selena just blushed.   
"Hey Weasley! Hey Weasley! Your dad's in the paper!" Draco taunted. And so they all read the paper realizing how badly it lied about Arthur Weasley and the ministry.   
Selena and Jake were glaring at Draco angrily with their wands already out and moving towards his general direction. If only they knew what spell to use for a punishment! Draco insulted Ron's mother by calling her fat.   
"You know your mother Malfoy? That _expression she's got like there's dung under her nose, was she always like that or was it because, you're with her?" Harry asked calmly. Jake glares at Draco as he holds his wand threateningly as Selena had opened a book and was trying to find a spell.   
When they saw Moody coming forward, they instantly bursted into uncontrollable laughter! Jake dropped his wand and Selena dropped her enourmous book as they both clutched their sides and shook with laughter.   
"Don't you dare insult my mother Potter."   
"Then keep your fat mouth shut then."   
BANG! "Oh no you don't laddie!"   
Selena and Jake were currently on the floor laughing their heads off. Moody came along and began bouncing the ferret whom was Draco around as if he were nothing but a rag doll. Jake had his wand out lying before him uselessly and Selena was trying to rise but failing miserably, and then McGonagall came down lecturing Moody about punishments with a horrified expression on her face. She turned Draco back into a human again (at which time he noticed the two American students laughing hysterically).  
Moody decided to take Malfoy to see Snape for more punishment.   
"Don't talk to me." Ron said. "Why not?" Hermione asked. "I want to fix that picture in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."   
"Its just too bad it only lasted for two minutes." Jake said teasingly as he and Selena joined the trio. "Well I'm glad McGonagall stopped him. He could have hurt Malfoy." Hermione said. "Hermione! You ruined the best moment of my life!" Ron said with a horrified expression on his face.   
Selena and Jake moved away from them slightly when they noticed Fred, George, and Lee talking about Moody and how great his skills and teaching was. Jake looked at Selena as they listened to the conversation and talked themselves. Jake grinned darkly. "Maybe we should try stopping the Imperio curse's effects on us." He said as he grinned. "Hmm... I think so too. It'll be great since he doesn't know about us completely. We know how Harry stopped its influences too."   
The few neighbors looking at them tried to strain their ears but they didn't catch a word the teenagers had said.   
"What?" The two Americans asked when they noticed the people looking at them. They looked at the staring audience and they started to gather thoughts.   
"Nothing. We're just wondering what you were talking about." Fred said.   
"Oh nothing you mind. You had your fun bickering about how great Moody was as we just saw him turn Malfoy into a ferret." Jake said smirkly. "Moody did what?" Fred asked in shock. He laughed and so did Lee and George. "Well, obviously." Hermione said hotly.   
Two days passed without much incident except when Neville melted his sixth cauldron, and Jake 'accidently' spilled the boiling potion on one of the Slytherins and got detention with Neville.   
"You know why Snape's in foul mood right?" Ron said to Harry as they watched Hermione teach Jake the scouring charm since he still had a large helping of the disembowelment spell on horned toads. Neville got to learn a bit too.   
"Moody." Harry said.   
"Reckon Snape is afraid of him. What a wimp."   
Jake grinned a cocky grin. Ron smiled a bit and so did Harry. Selena was flipping through pages to pages on Standard Spells grade four. She was on chapter eighteen (and showing her true colors as a second Hermione).   
Hermione was on chapter thirty four so Selena still had a way to go. Still, she hadn't had the summer to study like Hermione had. Of course Hermione stopped where she was to help with the scoring charm to rid of the guts from Jake and Neville's fingernails and went back to her book.   
"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad." Ron said thoughtfully.   
"A Jellyfish." Jake commented.   
Ron turned to him and his eyes sparkled, "A slug. So we can step on him."   
"A rat so I can stuff all of the fireworks in his mouth. No, not even one can fit it. Damn. How about gun powder?" Jake said grinning.   
"Jake, what are you talking about?" Selena asked distractedly as she turned the page of her book carefully, eyes glued to the page.   
"Him. That traitor who... framed Black." Selena glanced up from her book with her skin as pale as Neville's had been when he'd melted his cauldron. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other with astonishment.   
"How did you..." They asked. "We know because it was in the papers about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban and some kid told the minister of magic he believed that some how Peter Pettigrew was still alive. And I believe you. We believe you." Selena said quickly, turning to Jake with a 'why-did-you-open-your-big-mouth?' expression on her face.   
"How could you figure that out?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "  
Well, I'm much of a thinker. While most people believe its cock bull, but hey, if Sirius Black had been after you, why did he stop? And as a matter of fact, where is that rat Pettigrew?" Three eyes grew wide and they looked at each other with astonishment. 'But how did you know if it were true that Peter is alive and Ron has a rat?" Hermione as suspeciously.  
Jake realized he opened his bid bad mouth but said, "It was obvious because if the boy in the [hrp[het said he was scabbers, Ron's rat. and said Sirius was after him and not Harry. Yet that was my guess that Sirius was after Peter all along."   
Selena was making cutting motions to her throat for him to stop. "Yes and now, if you four don't mind, we have to get to class. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Selena said briskly as she closed her book shut.   
"My favoritest classroom. Thank God Lockhart ain't teaching it anymore. He's a loser." Hermione glared at Jake. Jake simply grinned back.   
"You can put these away. These books. You won't need them." Moody growled as he entered.   
Jake watched as Selena tried to get comfortable in her chair.   
"Right then. I had a letter from Professor Lupin. He said you done well tackling dark creatures except you two Americans. Especially since one of you has a smart aleck atittude and the other is too ignorant to pay attention." Jake blushed scarlet red as some kids laughed but Selena had turned a deathly pale. She hated being called stupid.   
"But! You all are very behind. Behind on curses. So I'm here to bring you up to stratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've only one year to teach you..."   
"You're not staying?" Ron asked. "You must be Arthur's son. Yes, your father got me out of a tight situation. Yes, one year until retirement. Favor from Dumbledore. Ha. Straight onto curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Minister of Magic, I'm suppose to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not suppose to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in sixth year. You're not suppose to be old enough to deal with it till then."   
"I have one question Professor." Jake asked. Selena and the rest looked up,   
"If we are too young to learn about the Dark Arts until we're in our sixth year, why do you say that we are behind?" Moody gave him a strangely threatening grin.   
"According to Dumbledore he feels you can cope. Sooner you know what you're up against the better. How else would you know what spell a wizard or witch is gonna use? A wizard isn't going to say it nice and polite in your face. You got to be prepared and you need to put that away Ms. Brown while I'm talking." Apparently, Moody's magical eye could see Lavender trying to show Parvati a paper of her complete horoscope. Jake smiled and shook his head a bit.   
"Does anyone know a curse?" Moody asked. Ron put his hand up. "My dad told me one. Is it called the Imperius curse?" "Ah, yes. Your father would know about that. Gave the Ministry a hard time. Total control. I could make this spider jump out the window, drown itself, and throw itself down one of your throats. Years back witches and wizards were controlled by the Imperius curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out on who's controlling on their own will and who's not. Imerius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, it takes real strength but not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"   
Everyone jumped and Selena's book fell on the floor. Now Moody asked for the second curse. Neville raised his hand and said it was the Cruciatus curse. All except the two Americans looked at hm in amazement. Then Hermione told the third and the worst. Avada Kedavra. And explained that it's a killing curse. No countercurse for it. Yet he destroyed his spiders with each of the three different Unforgiveable Curses.   
Since the class was over, Hermione was urgent to leave, "Hurry up."   
"Not that ruddy library."   
"No. Neville." As they all went to see Neville who was pale and shaky.   
Jake looked at Selena with grim look on his face.   
They knew why he was like this. They are the only ones who know the truth about why Neville was taken in by his grandmother. Jake cast his eyes down and Selena tightened her hold on the books she was carrying.   
Moody came up to speak to them and take Neville to his office. Harry wore a grim expression on his face too. Jake and Selena knew why also.   
Then they went up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, and Selena finally got her sleep in a comfortable-looking chair as Jake tried to keep awake as he did his homework for figuering the different terrible things to happen to him. He wrote on and on until Hermione came up behind them. Ron and Harry were finished.   
"Hello, I've just finished." Hermione said.   
"So have I!" Jake and Ron said in the same time.   
Hermione looked at them both and saw their papers. "Not having a good month are we?"   
"At least we're forewarned." Ron nodded in agreement with Jake.   
"You seem to be drowning twice Ron and you Jake seem to have broken your legs in a pointless fight."   
"Really? Then I'll change that to getting bit by a werewolf." Jake added when he saw the expression on their faces.   
"Why isn't she doing her homework?" Hermione asked to get off the subject.   
Selena had turned over and was in a fetal position on the chair.   
"Sacrificing my sleep for hers so I can suffer a terrible day as she can enjoy herself." Jake said.   
"And how, if I may ask, is she gonna finish her homework?" Hermione asked icily as she watched Selena for a moment.   
"Copy off mine of course." Jake said bluntly. Ron looked at Harry with a look. "No you don't. Besides, how is she gonna learn much about these things?"   
"She read the books about three times and she talks like the dictionary every time I ask her a question. She wants to copy the Divination homework since it doesn't take too much brains to do it and she's tired. Don't worry, she'll manage."   
"I'm not sure you might graduate here or anything." Ron said slowly. "After all, you don't know what the exams are like around here."  
"Well, we might not be here to take the exams or prehaps we might eventually if we can't go home." Jake said as he finished rewriting his homework quickly. "Don't you think the teacher will realize that you guys made this up?" Hermione said as she did a double check up on the predictions.   
"How dare you. We've been working like house elves here." Ron said. "Yeah and besides, we're not as happy as they are." Jake said.   
Hermione gave each one an icy glare. "It's just an expression." Two boys said instantly. Harry looked at the three and shook his head with a grin on his face.   
Jake was similar to Ron, but there was a different quality about him. He refused to take crap, and he'd even told Malfoy off enough that the Slytherin had walked away with a crimson blush on his face. Selena was usually a quiet girl, but occasionally she would tell them something that was both fascinating and at the same time intelectual. Harry felt as if he had known them his entire life. If he'd had friends like Jake and Selena from the start, he wouldn't have felt as bad that Voldemort was after him as he'd felt after his first year  
As so then, selena got to have her beauty sleep, and Jake takes few hours of sleep, Ron slept well, but Harry laid on his four poster bed thinking about His two best friends and two Americans. He then slept on smiling. tomorrow, will be the arrival of two schools. Course, few classes before that as so things wouldn't be as complicated for them all.  
starts to flutter. 


	4. Unusual creatures and girls

The next morning came too soon (in Jake's opinion anyway). Selena had to push and shove him off his bed before he would so much as moan. Harry and Ron were keeping watch after they realized that Jake wouldn't get up without some help (and besides, no girls were allowed into the boys dormitories). Once Jake had been roused several times, Harry, Ron, and Selena managed to drag him down the stairs and to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry seemed to be a bit jumpy, always looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone or something to come.  
"I'm tired." Jake grumbled.  
"It's because you stayed up so that I could sleep. I'm sorry." Selena said. "How about this? Next time I'll stay up late and the next time you. We'll switch every day so that we don't die of exhaustion."  
"Okay." Jake mumbled. He looked at his sausages and tries to eat it without poking the fork into his eye by accident.  
Once they were sitting at the table, Jake and Selena began to eat the delicious Hogwarts food. Neither had tasted anything like it and, considering the fact that almost everything existed in their world, that was saying something. When the Owl Post came through the window, Selena and Jake didn't bother to look up. Who in this world would send them a letter? To their great shock, a letter dropped right in between them. Selena glanced up but the owl was gone.  
"Who would send us mail?" Selena demanded.  
"Maybe it's from your family back home?" Ron said.  
"Nah, they're glad we're gone." Jake said. "My mother nearly jumped for joy when she found out we'd be in another continent for almost the entire year. She was even happier when she found out that the Dark Lord makes home calls here too." Hermione and Ron paled drastically.  
"Don't scare them!" Selena hissed.   
"selena, i was only joking. My parents loved me so much she could hardly let me go to England. So i wasn't expecting much of a letter. I guess i better see what this said."   
The first month of school had been a blast! The classes were extremely interesting, especially when Jake and Selena finally got around to learning just how their wands worked. Living in Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to them (besides being born).  
Moody's class turned out to be the most interesting. During Harry's trial, Selena had been watching the crowd instead of him. It turned out that there was a girl in the room who was another Gryffindor that Selena had never heard about. Her name was Melissa Sol, a tall girl with bright red hair and strangely pale gray eyes. Selena always caught the girl starring at Harry, which made Selena blushed and get very jealous. Over the course of the month, Selena found Harry to be all that she had expected and more. He was a sweet person, handsome, very athletic, and strangely gentle. When Harry had managed to throw off the Imperious Curse and Melissa's eyes strayed to follow him, Moody finally turned his rolling eyeball towards Jake. He smirked slightly, which made Selena gulp audibly.  
"You, smart ass. Get over here." Jake glanced giving a quizzical look at Selena, who was smiling encouragingly. Secretly she was crossing her fingers, praying that Moody wouldn't kill him. "Imperious!" Jake felt the strangest sense of calm, even as he stood with everyone watching him. Deep within his mind he heard a thought which didn't belong to him say 'Tell me what you know about the future.' Jake opened his mouth but closed it soundly.  
'No thanks, I'd rather keep it to myself.' The voice became firmer. 'Tell me what the future holds. Tell me if I will succeed in my mission.' The voice became more coaxing as time progressed.  
Why should I tell you? I'd rather not. The voice began to scream hideously in his mind. 'TELL ME NOW OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!' Jake felt very prompted and actually opened his mouth and began to say something before he bit his tongue down.  
"Shan't say. I won't!" He said simply. Moody shook for a moment and he looked angry and dangerous but then again, he began to laugh.  
"Did you see? On the first try he actually threw it off! Good, very good indeed. Go sit down now." When Jake sat down, he caught a deathly glare from Moody before he saw Selena smiling widely.  
"You're still alive!" She muttered into his ear.  
"Yeah." Jake was about to continue but Moody stopped him.  
"Selena! Your turn, get over there." He growled. Selena gulped and walked over to the center of the room. She watched as Harry rubbed the place where his kneecaps had rammed into the desks. Selena closed her eyes for a moment before watching Moody point his wand at her.  
"Imperious!" He shouted. Selena felt an overwhelming calm descend on her as she stood there. She didn't notice that people were looking at her nor did she see Jake mouthing for her not to open her mouth.  
'Walk to your cousin and kiss him.' Selena glanced at Jake and wrinkled her nose.  
'Ew. There is no chance in hell that I'm going to do that.' The voice came very firmly this time. 'Tell me of the future or I'll force you to kiss him'. 'Absolutely not, no way, I'd rather not, thank you very much.' Moody finally began to laugh again. but the eyes looked menacing.  
"Potter, maybe these two are related to you. This girl is pretty good at this." Selena sighed deeply and sat down beside Jake (a little farther than usual). Harry looked at the two bit red as Selena glowers at Moody a bit.  
"What did he want you to do?" Jake whispered to her.  
"You don't want to know." She muttered back, "How about you?"  
"ditto." Jake whispered.  
Back to the present day, Selena ripped open the letter slowly.  
"Hey look!" Selena whispered after she'd read the first few lines. Jake leaned over her and both read silently.  
"Dear Mr. Berenson and Ms. Minton,  
I hope you don't mind, I'm sorry to bother you but I have decided that in order for you to remain in the school without accidentally releasing any information to cunning, evil ears, I have decided that an update on all that is going on in the Ministry and so forth must be passed to you. No one is to see these letters, especially Mr. Potter and his friends. I also ask that today, when you would normally have Potions, to please go with Professor McGonagall to Hogsmeade to buy yourselves an owl. She shall give you the money and leave you to do as you will. Voldie wouldn't dare to attack Hogsmeade so don't be worried about that. As for telling the others where you have been, simply tell them that you have been asked to perform a service for me.  
Sincerely yours,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore." Selena grinned. Jake grinned back and knew what this means.  
"No Potions today. I think Snape had a mind to poison you for the last class when you 'accidentally' spilled your potion on him." Selena said.  
"Why don't you have Potions?!" Ron demanded angrily.  
"Dumbledore wants us to do something for him." Jake said smugly. He too had been worried that Snape would try to poison him, and not just with a curable potion. He would have probably chosen one that neither Selena nor Hermione knew about.  
"We'll see you guys later." Selena and Jake waved to their friends and rushed out of the Great Hall and into none other than Professor Snape. He glared horribly at them, especially Jake.  
"Good morning. Where do you think you're going? You'll be having my class very soon and you wouldn't want to be late." He said greasily and menacing as well. He was as greasy as ever and he was glaring between the two as if they were conspiring against him (which was absolutely true).  
"Dumbledore wants us to go to Hogsmeade so we'll be missing your class." Selena said with a huge smile on her face. Snape looked down at her frowning disbelief.  
"So terribly sorry, professor. We would have refused, but Dumbledore's orders are Dumbledore's orders." Jake said smugly. The two laughed softly as they left the stunned and disappointed professor (he had really planned to poison Selena and see if Jake could come up with an antidote in time to save her) behind. The two teenagers soon found McGonagall and she immediately began to walk with them to Hogsmeade. Once out in the streets, she handed them a bag filled with coins.  
"fifty galleons each. Enough to buy you many things as you like but be warned that buy only what is nessiscary or your case fun. No bad tricks.  
"Off you go then." McGonagall urged as she began to make her way back to the castle. "Be here around three o'clock at the Three Broomsticks. Don't be late. I'm giving you a treat even when Dumbledore wants me to. But one false step, you'll never come back to Hogsmeade. Ever." Selena and Jake grinned evilly at each other and rushed to the store which Dumbledore had told them would contain any magical pets that they would require. It was actually an owlery with especially charmed animals which could change from an owl to something else.  
"Can we see the owls that you have and what they can turn into?" Jake asked as he and Selena entered the dark shop with their eyes wide. The shop owner nodded and moved towards the counter. He handed them a list.  
Owl – Coral Snake  
Owl – Panda Bear  
Owl – Bull Frog  
Owl – Snowy Tiger  
Owl – Mountain Lion  
Jake and Selena thinks having a owl who turns into a Bullfrog seems useless, same with panda bear since it wouldn't be good idea to have around Hogwarts. And for Coral snake is very ridicules. and so much others are not nearly fascinating as the ones who can turn into cats.  
There were many more on the list but Jake stopped at the one with the mountain lion. Selena was starring at the name of the one owl which could turn into a snowy tiger. The shop owner paled and tried to smile. Jake grinned darkly as he know that the dangerous a creature the better. Hagrid would be jealous if he knew they would buy two deadlist cats ever.  
"These are the two most dangerous of the owls. Perhaps you would prefer another, friendlier owl?"   
"Nah. these cats are more fun. Why else would you sell them if they're not?" Jake said.  
"What's wrong with the other ones? I mean the owl who can transform into a rat is very friendly." The shop manager said. Jake wrinkles his nose. Selena and Jake insisted so the shop owner had no choice but to motion for them to follow him. They moved around the counter and into the back room, where there were even more owls. Some owls were actually inside of huge cages, most of them glaring angrily at the kids. Selena and Jake were too excited to care that some of the owls didn't seem to realize that they were birds since several of them were shrieking like banshees.  
"These are the most dangerous owls in the store." The shop owner said nervously, keeping a good ten feet away from a very large metal door. Two separate hissing and roaring sounds could be heard from within as well as the smashing of unidentified objects. Selena and Jake didn't hesitate as they opened the door and stepped inside. A snowy owl was glaring at the shop owner angrily from one side of the room and on the other a large tawny owl was roaring angrily. With a pop, both of them turned into beautiful giant cats.  
"They're so gorgeous!" Selena gushed. The snowy tiger stopped hissing and starred at her curiously. The tiger purrs and walks toward her. Bows to her respectfully and nudges her.  
"If only we had animals like this back home!" Jake said dreamily. The mountain lion was trying to paw at him, its roars turning into whimpers. Jake moved forward and began to pet the lion delightedly. The lion actually began to purr and shift around to give Jake a better place to pet it. Selena was gushing over the tiger, continuously petting it and saying how beautiful it was. Both animals were completely charmed by the humans. The shop owner was starring at them in shock.  
"How much?!" Jake and Selena demanded.  
"Er, just take them. On the house." He added shaking and stuttering like Professor Quirrell. He looks as if he's gonna faint.. Selena and Jake immediately opened the cages, which made the shop owner scream and run back to his office and lock the door behind him. The two animals crept out of their cages and with a loud pop turned into actually cats. The snowy tiger became a beautiful Siamese cat with huge blue eyes and a delicate body. The mountain lion leapt into Jake's arms as a black cat starring up at him with sharp hazel eyes.  
"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Selena gushed as she picked up her owl/tiger/cat lovingly. Jake was grinning as he petted his owl/lion/cat.  
"You hate rats, right?" The black cat actually nodded. "Then we'll get along just fine!" The two of them left the store happily with their cats in their arms. Jake and Selena walked into the middle of the street and looked around at the nearly empty streets. It was still fairly early in the morning and the other students couldn't go to Hogsmeade so they were basically alone.  
"Where should we go now?" Selena asked curiously.  
"How about the Shrieking Shack? I've always wanted to see it." Jake said. Selena was about to protest but Jake had grabbed her and was pulling her along to what he thought was the Shrieking Shack. Once they were there, Selena and Jake starred at the little building for a long time.  
"Good morning." A gruff voice behind them said. Selena and Jake whirled around to find Moody standing there. Both teenagers inched closer together for comfort and protection. The cats hissed angrily, feeling their owners' distress.  
"Hello Professor." Selena and Jake said at the same time.  
"I wanted to ask you something." Moody said, skipping the pleasantries and jumping into his question. "How much about the future do you know?" Selena's grip on her cat's fur made it hiss.  
"Just the basics." Jake assured him.  
"Do you know who I am?" Moody asked tensely.  
"No-," Selena began to say.  
"Barty Crouch Jr." Jake said at the same time. Selena whacked Jake in the head very hard.  
"You know that, do you?" Moody's voice had turned deathly cold. "Have you told anyone?" Selena and Jake exchanged glances.  
"No, unless you're gonna tell your master." Jake said casually.'  
"Oh really? ." Both teenagers paled instantly. "Al right then, We'll make a bargain. I keep your secret and you keep mine, understood? Either that or I bring not only the Dark Lord but all of the Ministries on this planet." Selena gulped. Jake grinned viciously.  
"Alright then, we have a deal." Moody didn't smile as he turned around and left. When he was gone, Selena breathed a sigh of relief.  
"That was close." She muttered. "God Jake, just keep your mouth shut. It's gonna get us both killed."  
"Alright, alright. Sorry. Let's go to the Zonko's shop."  
"Actually, you go ahead i'll be at the bookshop." Selena said nervously.  
Jake grinned darkly and then walked down to Zonko's then stopped and turned, "I'll come to the bookshop too after this." and then went in.  
"Ah, hello. anything?" The shop manager asked.  
"Just seeking if you got anything like dungbombs, fireworks, and such." Jake said and started purchasing few items and then stopped to see the orb necklace with eagle talon holding it. He looks closer at the sparkling orb as it starts to swirl a tiny cloud inside. It turns blue.  
"ah, when it shows blue color, it resembles as powerful magic within the owner. colors tells what you were like red for evil, green, for mysterious, purple for cunning magi, and variety. This is a very vauluable item. Very protective of the owner whom possesses it. Ah, but for you i would charge 5 galleons." The shop owner said as he looked at the orb as Jake observes it. Then buys it. As then, Selena checks out her books as she had taken Transfiguration, divination, Quidditch, and variety things and began to purchase it as Jake came in and got his books he just grabbed from the shelves. and then, they both got their things and walked outside talking.  
  
"I wonder why Moony didn't just curse us and hail us off to Voldie to get us to tell them what we know." Jake muttered. Selena whacked his arm.  
"Don't be stupid! If he did, Dumbledore would have questioned everyone and found out that Moody was the only one not in the castle! And besides, Dumbledore would also know that we weren't at Hogwarts and he would call off the TriWizard tournament because of the threat so close to his school." Jake blinked.  
"Are you better now?" Selena sighed.  
"Yes, I'm much better now, thank you." Jake nodded. "Do you think that Snuffles is around?" Selena asked curiously. Neither she nor Jake noticed the big shaggy dog standing behind them, watching them with interest.  
"Maybe. I mean, if the Ministry hasn't caught him for some weird reason. Wouldn't that suck? If we worked so hard not to tell anyone anything about the future and then we just blurt something out that ruins everything anyway?" Selena nodded sadly.  
"It really would suck." She mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" Jake demanded.  
"Well, I'm just worried. You know that in every fic in existence something really terrible happens if a writer goes into it. It's always something that wasn't supposed to happen in the original story but does. Could you imagine it? I've done some research in this world on the spells we've been learning and we're really lucky. If we'd been hit by any of the Unforgivables without knowing about it, we could have actually been forced to do anything." Jake frowned.  
"Don't worry about that for now. If we don't relax about this, we'll end up killing ourselves if we say anything." When he noticed that she hadn't relaxed, his expression softened. "Come on, cheer up, we're going to Hogwarts for Christ's sake! And besides, the Yule Ball will be coming around some time and we don't know who we'll go with yet. Let's get an ice cream and try some butter beer!" Selena smiled in gratitude.  
"Okay." She said, allowing Jake to tug her towards the Three Broomsticks.  
"What's the matter boy? Do you smell a rat?" Jake crooned to his cat along the way. His cat had gotten a bit stiff but relaxed when Jake gave him attention. "If its Wormtail you can go bring him to me. I still haven't gotten to blow him up yet." There was a soft whining sound behind them and both teenagers turned to find a surprised dog starring at them. It turned instantly and ran at full speed.  
"Jake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we're in trouble."  
Later, once they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Professor McGonagall was shocked to find each one of the new students carrying bulking bags.  
"What did you buy?" McGonagall asked, her face turning pale. It was the money of Hogwarts that the teenagers were spending and the Transfiguration professor had never been too happy about Dumbledore insisting that they be allowed to buy what they wished. Jake nudged Selena.  
"I got a few books." She said instantly. It wasn't a lie either. She's gotten two books on Quiditch, another one on Transfiguration and Animigus training, two more on Divination which came with a Tarot card deck, a book on Charms, a book on curses, two books on the history of dragon wars and elf wars, and a final book on different magical creatures. Once Selena showed the professor all of her choices, McGonagall was too happy to ask what Jake had gotten.  
In his bag were dung bombs, several fireworks and magical necklace, different candies that he promised to share with Selena, several specially chosen herbs from the Apothecary which couldn't be found anywhere else, a book on Quiditch and another on the Dark Arts (he didn't want to show McGonagall that one), and his cat was sitting on his lap.  
"These animals can't carry mail." McGonagall mentioned after her eyes had stopped glazing over each time she turned to Selena.  
"They're actually special owls." Selena said.  
"I see." Her eyes glazed over for a long time before the waitress brought three mugs of what appeared to be-,  
"Butter beer!" Selena and Jake said at the same time. They each took one into their hands and starred down at the foamy liquid eagerly. They toasted their drinks and drank down the delicious lathery liquid. They each felt that wonderful warm and cozy feeling that one has when they are sitting beside a fire with a blanket around them while watching snow fall outside the window.  
"Good morning." The cheerful voice said. Selena opened her eyes to see who had interrupted her moment in paradise but Jake ignored him. There was an idiotic smile on his face, exactly as Selena's face had been smiling seconds before. Selena hiccupped in surprise when she saw the man and nudged Jake. When he opened his eyes in annoyance he saw what appeared to be a mismatched Christmas tree ornament in the shape of an ugly elf. Jake began to laugh hysterically before Selena urged her cat to sink her nails into his foot.  
"Good morning Minister Fudge." McGonagall said, giving her two charges deathly glares.  
"Good morning." Selena managed sweetly while tightening her grip on Jake's hand, which she had taken when her cat began to scratch him.  
"Isn't it a beautiful morning?" Jake hissed between clenched teeth, swearing beneath his breath to hurt Selena later. "It's an honor to meet you Chocolate, er, I mean Fudge." Selena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.  
"I assume that you are the two new American transfer students that Mr. Lucius Malfoy told me about?" Fudge asked warmly. He hadn't noticed anything strange about the two students. If anything, he was smiling at them in such an admiring way that Selena scooted closer to Jake.  
"Er, that's right." Selena said slowly.  
"Well, I was just coming to meet you. It's such an honor to meet you, truly. The American Ministry of Magic is known far and wide to be one of the most powerful Ministries in the world. They would not have sent inexperienced children to England, I'm sure." He gave them both a deeply-proud-uncle wink which made Selena edge even closer to Jake. It was almost as if he was flirting with them!  
"Thank you." Selena muttered, trying to smile. Jake leaned closer to her ear and mumbled "child molester".  
"Don't be ridiculus. Course he isn't he's just stupid." Selena whispered back in his ear.  
Fusge didn't realize what's happening as he proudlt talks a bit.  
"Well, I must be going. The TriWizard tournament needs all of the help it can get to be set up!" He said enthusiastically, as if he had just met Barney live. He nodded to McGonagall and left practically skipping. The two cats hissed after him and pawed the air, as if they were asking for permission to play cat and mouse.  
"Child molester." Jake muttered again, petting his cat to soothe it.  
"Why was he fawning on us like that? It was as if he was planning to give us our own day of the week or something like that." Selena whispered.  
"You heard him; he thinks that the American Ministry of Magic sent us here to check up on them. Of course he's going to kiss ass to keep himself on our good side." Jake whispered back.  
"I do believe that we should be going." McGonagall said. She was glaring in the direction that the Minister had just skipped himself out of. "I believe that the other schools will be arriving soon. She led the two conversing teenagers back to Hogwarts and told them to get ready for their next class (Charms).  
Later that day, right outside the school, Selena and Jake were standing a bit away from everyone and were whispering to each other.  
"Do you think that Fleur will look good?" Jake whispered. "And will Krum really play Quiditch well?" Selena shrugged.  
"I don't know, but if they don't let us back into the castle soon I think we'll find Meimi and Shawn destroyed the owlery." Meimi was Selena's owl/tiger/cat and Shawn was Jake's owl/lion/cat. Both had been very reluctant to let their new masters leave them in the owlery. Selena had begged Jake to let them come down to greet the two schools but Jake had said it would be impossible to think if the two cats were around.  
"Don't worry about that." Jake growled. "I'm more worried about food. I'm hungry." Selena rolled her eyes.  
Once the other schools had arrived and everyone was sitting at their tables, Jake and Selena were sitting with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Jake and Ron were still starring at Fleur Delcaur as if she was a goddess on earth, just as the entire male population of the school was doing (much to every girlfriend's disgust).  
"Jake? Hello? Is anyone in there?" Selena demanded as she waved her hands in front of his face. She sighed deeply. "Hey lover boy, I know how to make her like you." Jake's eyes instantly turned to Selena.  
"How?!" He had always thought it would be cool to meet a half veela. He had never thought of the consequences of meeting one up close. Fleur was ravishingly gorgeous with milky white hair and startling blue eyes. Her skin was a moonlight white and she had a grace which was unequalled by anyone at the school. Only Harry seemed to be able to turn a blind eye, which seemed to be very difficult for him to do.  
"Just ignore her completely." Selena said. Jake starred at her and then began to laugh.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, what should I do?" Selena rolled her eyes.  
"Look around! Everyone is starring at her! Why would she go for you when she has all of these other idiots starring at her in the same way?" Ron made a gurgling sound deep in his throat and missed his mouth while he was trying to eat. Hermione was fuming angrily, her reddened face buried in a book. Selena would have been reading as well but she was too excited. "My point is proven by Mr. Graceful over there." She added and motioned to Ron.  
"Are you sure ignoring her will work?" Jake asked doubtfully.  
"Trust me. Just don't pay attention when she walks by. Or you could start talking to someone about something and don't change how you say something just because she happens to be starring at you right now because you're talking to me." Jake was confused for a second but his eyes widened instantly.  
"She's starring at me?!" He asked. Selena stopped him from whirling around to stare right back.  
"Don't! Just look at her, smile, and turn back around." Jake did as he was told and looked at Selena quizzically. Now that Selena was making him think, he felt much more at ease knowing that the half veela was starring at him. "I told you! She looks really jealous now. Okay, from today on I want you to treat her like everyone else alright? If you do, when she starts trying to get your attention then she'll feel special that you treat her differently from everyone else. Oh, and don't tell her stuff likes she's beautiful or graceful. I think she's the kind of girl that wants to hear that she has some brains behind that platinum blond hair of hers." Jake grinned. Now that he'd listened to Selena's worthless ranting, he felt much calmer. Sure he wanted to go over and lay his charm on Fleur, but it was true. All of the guys around him had that same _expression of their faces.  
Across the room, Fleur was fuming. She had been looking around the room in utter boredom. Her little sister was with her, talking about all of the interesting things all over the school in perfect French. Fleur was barely listening. And then her eyes fell on something that shocked her into nearly falling out of her chair!  
A boy was actually talking to some other girl and completely ignoring her! Fleur couldn't believe it at first since all of the guys starred at her for her looks; no guy cared about how smart she was. Still, Fleur dismissed his drawn attention as simply not having seen her yet. Still, he actually turned to her. She expected that same glazed _expression, that same idiotic smile that the entire male population of the room was wearing, but what she saw shocked her back into numbness. He just smiled and turned around! Fleur couldn't believe it! A guy was actually ignoring her?! It was unheard of! Fleur spent the rest of the night simply starring at him in shock and awe. Hermione was extremely happy to know that at least Jake could keep his head in front of a girl.  
"I have a question to ask you." Hermione said when she turned to Jake and Selena. Harry turned in his seat and starred at her.  
"Leave them alone Hermione! They don't want to join spew." Ron mumbled as he starred at Fleur starring back in his general direction.  
"It's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione hissed. "And besides, they can figure it out for themselves. I mean, they're from the United States! They know all about the slave labor going on there and all of the years that those poor people had to go through. They wouldn't just turn their backs to other slaves in another country." Hermione's eyes were glittering dangerously. She was leaning over the table threateningly, ignoring Harry as he tried to calm her down.  
"Er, Hermione, are you okay?" Selena asked meekly from behind her book. After Jake had stopped starring at Fleur, she had taken out the book on Divination that she had gotten and was currently hiding behind it. Jake was glancing around nervously for a place to escape.  
"I'm just fine, but what about those poor slaves down in the kitchens, miserable and helpless as they make our lives easy? They're making food from France and other places just so that the new students can feel welcome!" Hermione kept ranting for a while before Jake interrupted.  
"Hermione, if this upsets you so much, then why don't you just go to the kitchens and ask them how they feel? You don't know if its slave labor. And since you're a Muggle-born witch, you don't know if they like being here or not. We're only human and by our standards it would be horrible, but maybe they really like it down there." Hermione was opening and closing her mouth in disbelief.  
"Bloody hell! You got her to stop talking about the house elves?!" George demanded as he and Fred came to sit with them. Each one of the twins shook Jake's hand in awe. "Thanks mate!" Hermione bristled for a while before she returned to her book. Selena rolled her eyes.  
"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore stood and everyone fell silence. He began to talk about the TriWizard tournament and about all of the things that happened during its years of use. Selena and Jake starred at Moody to see how he behaved. The man was excellent at not showing his emotions.  
After Dumbledore finished talking about the Goblet of Fire, he allowed the students to leave the Great Hall for bed. As Jake and Selena were leaving for their usual midnight classes, they came across Fleur, Cho Chang, another girl who had to be Gabriel (Fleur's little sister), and Melissa, the girl that kept starring at Harry. Melissa and Fleur glared at Selena angrily.  
"Good evening." Fleur said with her beautiful accent. Jake would have turned into a statue if Selena hadn't 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.  
"Good evening!" Jake said cheerfully, his throbbing foot keeping him wide awake and fully prepared to 'accidentally' spill the contents of his next Potion's class cauldron onto Selena. "It's nice to meet you; you must be a student from one of the schools. Which one was it?" He turned to Selena, who grinned at his wonderful recovery.  
"I think it was Beauxbatons." She said. "Isn't that right?" Fleur's jaw muscles tightened and her eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Oui." She said scalding with her perfect French.  
"Come on cuz, we'll be late for our class if we don't hurry." Selena moved off, leaving them alone. Jake smiled warmly at the girls.  
"I have to be going now, I'll see you around." Jake began to leave.  
"Wait!" Fleur said quickly. Jake turned to her with a curious smile.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Well, I was wondering how you know dat girl." Fleur said, blushing slightly. Jake grinned wider.  
"She's my cousin." He explained. "We're from the United States so you're not the only new students around here." Fleur seemed extremely relieved as she watched Jake move off to follow Selena. Fleur was secretly thinking that her job to snare him was much simpler without another girl in the way. All she had to do was get him to notice her.  
"Did you see the look on her face?!" Selena demanded as she grabbed Jake out of the middle of the corridor and into the side wall. "I told you! She's already in love with you!" Jake grinned.  
"Just for that, I'll forgive you for stepping on my foot and having Meimi cut my other foot open." Selena grinned in embarrassment.  
"Sorry about that. Do you forgive me?"  
"I already told you I did." Jake said pleasantly. They didn't notice a pair of eyes glaring at them through the darkness. 


	5. Two crazed reporters and the suspicion

Two crazed reporters and suspicions.  
  
It was the morning of the decision for the TriWizard tournament contestants that Jake and Selena began to notice that something strange was going on among the animals at the owlery. The two of them always had to go up there to get Shawn and Meimi for their usual mail and also to make sure neither of the owls had eaten another of the owls.  
That day they began to notice that all of the owls were jumping and hooting nervously. They kept well away from Meimi and Shawn, both of who seemed extremely nervous as well. Selena glanced at her owl thoughtfully before she turned to Jake.  
"What do you think it could be? Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about this." She said.  
"He probably already knows." He said. "And anyway, what can he do about it? We'll just have to muddle through it and let what's going to happen, well, happen." Jake moved over to another of the owls, which turned out to be a powerful eagle owl which Jake had noticed was Malfoy's owl.  
"Slytherins suck." He said. The owl instantly hissed. "I knew it."  
"Do you think it knows what's going on?" The owl hooted loudly and moved towards Meimi and Shawn but they screeched threateningly so the owl flew back to its original perch. "That's bizarre."  
"You know what's even weirder?" Jake muttered. He was squatting down beside the floor right beside his owl. "The floor here is scorched, as if it was burnt by something." Selena knelt down beside him and observed the scorch marks. Jake felt the floor and dusty thing across the floor near their owls. Selena sighs and looks at her owl. The owl looks at her with her usual owl eyes. Jake's owl, Shawn schreechs a bit. Nips at Jake's finger for comfort.  
"Its only here." She said as she began to move among all of the other owls. "Who would be stupid enough to bring fire in here?"  
"We're bloody wizards, we don't need actual fire." Jake said.  
"That's true. It looks like the remnants of the Death Spell." Jake turned back to Selena. "It does! Don't you remember the scorch marks on Moody's desk after he killed that spider? They look exactly the same." Jake observed it more carefully and stood.  
"Who would have wanted to kill an owl?" He said thoughtfully.  
"More specifically our owls." Selena commented. "There isn't a mark anywhere else. Do you think that it has anything to do with the tournament?" Jake shrugged. An owl flew into the window and a letter flew into Jake's hands.  
"Another letter from Dumbledore." He said. Over the course of their time there Dumbledore had been sending them mail to keep them updated on what was happening in that world and making sure that they didn't accidentally reveal something about the future. It turned out that the letter was actually from Minister Fudge but it had been sent from Dumbledore.  
"Dear American Representatives of the Ministry of Magic,  
It is my great honor to welcome you not only to England but also to ask for you to please be present in the judging booths with the rest of the judges so that you might witness first-hand how the tournament shall progress. I hope that you shall agree to this invitation promptly.  
Sincerely yours, Minister Cornelius Fudge."  
"So that Christmas ornament wants to kiss ass again." Jake muttered.  
"Why does he think that we're part of the American Ministry of Magic? Just because we're from the United States everyone automatically assumes that we're important." Selena grumbled. She picked up her book on the dragon wars and yelped when all of the owls screeched! Selena lifted her book, as if testing it, and all of the owls screeched again!  
"This is weird." Jake muttered. The owls, Shawn and Meimi, looks at the book weirdly. The rest of the owls looked shaken and moving around akwardly. Jake gave a quizzical look. Selena looks at Meimi and soothes her and Shawn too.  
"Just a little." Selena said as she placed her book back into her bag and shifted nervously. "I don't like being alone. It makes me think about some creep, who will remain nameless, coming up behind me."  
"Let's get going. We can't be late." Just as they were leaving, Selena felt a draft of hot and sticky air on the back of her neck. Normally she would have thought that it was a typical wind or maybe even Jake trying to scare her, but there was something foul about it. Selena whirled around but there was no one there. Jake glanced at her quizzically.  
"What?"  
"I just have goose bumps, that's all." Selena said, watching her surroundings out of the corner of her eyes. Jake looks around too. Trying to sense hint of danger to them.  
"Come on." They left the owlery and made their way to Hagrid's hut. Once they were there, they saw a man walking around the edge of the forest nervously. Jake nudged Selena, who hadn't been looking. The man was tall with black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He wore a strange pair of black robes with a blood red hem around the edge of the sleeves and the bottom of the robes. He wore a strange pair of black gloves with the delicate embroidery of fire decorated onto it.  
"Who's that?" Selena whispered. The two had edged behind Hagrid's hut and were watching the man carefully.  
"Don't know." Jake muttered back.  
"Good mornin'!" A booming voice behind the teenagers bellowed, shocking them out of their skins! Hagrid was standing behind them, beaming widely. "So yeh're here fer the phoenix eggs that Dumbledore wanted yeh ter have, right?" Selena took several calming breaths before answering.  
"Yeah. Are they ready?" Hagrid nodded and handed over two beautiful golden eggs. Selena took hers into her hands and gasped when the egg began to crack. A beautiful red head peeked out of its shell and sang a beautiful note. Selena felt her heart melt at the sight.  
"Wow!" Jake snatched his egg away from a surprised Hagrid to have the exact same thing happen to him. The little bird was so bold as to crawl out of its egg and attempt to fly. The broken shells instantly turned into ash when the phoenixes were out of them. These shells we strange. they have desolved and blown by the wind and the phoenix flaps it's baby wings.  
"I've never seen em hatch that fast." Hagrid said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, don't ferget that Dumbledore wants to see yeh soon." Selena and Jake were not listening to a word that Hagrid was saying. They were walking back to the castle without a backward glance.  
It had taken hours of persuasion and a lot of threatening before Dumbledore finally allowed the two new students to receive phoenixes of their own. Both of them had beautiful golden beaks and soft golden feathers mixed with crimson red. As they made their way to Dumbledore's office, they didn't notice the shadow following them until it stepped in their path. Selena felt a shiver crawl up her spine when she saw the woman smiling before them.  
She was probably in her early twenties with gorgeous blond hair which fell down her back in perfect waves and huge baby blue eyes. She wore a very short baby blue dress robe and she held a notebook in one hand. In her perfectly polished finger she held what appeared to be a baby blue handbag. Jake would have been impressed but he already had his sights set on Fleur.  
"Good morning." She said warmly. There was a secretive perkiness in her voice which screamed "cheerleader" to Selena, who absolutely despised cheerleaders. There was also a sense of nosiness in her.  
"Hello." Jake said, softly taking Selena's phoenix from her fingers and placing them securely into his robe pockets before the woman could notice them. They knew to be silent.  
"You must be the two new students from America. I can tell by your accent." She commented as she pulled a quill out of nowhere. She was sure to give Jake plenty of opportunity to look her over.  
"How can we help you?" Selena asked with icy politeness as the woman leaned down to pick up the parchment that she had dropped and also displaying her unique cleavage. Jake wasn't even paying attention because his mind was secretly reminiscing over his last encounter with Fleur (which included a lot of jealous glances to all of the girls that he talked to in the hall).  
"I was wondering if I might have an interview with you. Considering the fact that the two of you were sent here by one of the most powerful Ministries of Magic in the world and even given the right to wander around the school freely must mean that you have special talents that the public has a right to know about." She said very quickly, her voice a purr and her long lashes batting seductively. Jake raises an eyebrow and thoughts swarmed in his mind. Rubbing his chin for no reason. Selena looked at her strangely a bit but hid it to avoid the woman's glance.  
"Us? Special powers?" Selena said nervously.  
"Nope, none here." Jake said instantly. He was fingering the necklace hidden under his robes, which was currently glowing dangerously. "If you don't mind, we'll be late to our next class if we don't hurry." The woman instantly moved forward to block their way, laughing sweetly as she did. Jake became to frown and slight scent of hostility rose a bit. He felt something isn't right. Selena looked same to him.  
"One little interview won't make you late! As a matter of fact, why don't we schedule one for right now and several others later on? Does that sound good to you?" Selena leaned back and whispered to Jake.  
"I thought Rita Skeeter was supposed to be the annoying reporter person." The woman seemed to hear Rita's name because a strangely dangerous glare was replaced where her charming smile had been moments before.  
"Rita Skeeter is the worst reporter on this planet! She has no idea what reporting is. I'd much rather get this story then her." Suddenly she was all sunshine and rainbows again as she looked at Jake and Selena. "Of course, you would never be fooled by her into an interview, would you?" Jake snickered.  
"I never knew there was more than one Rita Skeeter." He muttered to Selena, who had to grin. Selena began to speak apologetically.  
"We have to be going but-,"  
"Darla!" The three of them turned to find a tall woman walking briskly towards them. She had sleek black hair and huge glasses which made her look like some kind of bug. She daftly moved in front of the woman named Darla and the two exchanged glares. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
Jake frown back and hostility rose bit more. He knew Rita Skeeter and would have been delighted to feed her to Shawn. Selena bares her teeth a bit but closes it to avoid notice of hostility between two bloody insane reporters.  
"I am getting my interview." Darla said with a flip of her gorgeous hair. "One that has absolutely nothing to do with you, Rita." The other woman starred at her in shock before turning to Jake and Selena.  
"An interview?" She asked slowly, as if testing the words.  
"Yes, with the two representatives of the American Ministry of Magic." Darla said carelessly. She began to herd the two teenagers away from a dumbfounded Rita. "Come along, I'd like to have this interview in private."  
"Wait a minute! We never agreed to anything!" Jake protested. He brushes her hand off and tries to move away. Selena twists her way out. Her eyes glared at them both. How dare they treat us like this? We're humans too, they should give us respect and leave us alone, these two thought identically.  
"You see! No interview! They want some real publicity from a real reporter!" Rita said, grabbing Selena's surprised arm. Jake grabbed her in order to make sure that Rita wouldn't drag her off for an unwanted interview.  
"We do not." Jake said angrily. His hostility rose through the roof. They have no right to force us for an interview! Jake thought.  
"Get your own story!" Darla growled angrily. She grabbed Jake's arm, which now made the two teenagers part of an unwanted tug-of-war. If they don't let go of us, we will feed them to our pets! Selena thought angerily. Jake snarled and pulled her back to keep her from Rita.  
"I have a story! All of the news that goes on in this castle has been assigned to me! Anything concerning the TriWizard tournament is mine! Go write more articles on the presence of angels and demons in the world or something!" Rita said viciously as she tugged on Selena. Selena yelped as her skin was pulled tightly. That bitch! She thought poisonously.  
"They can hear you! Do you want to get a demon's attention?!" Darla demanded angrily, her face turning pale as she pulled on Jake. The phoenixes were chirping angrily but this only urged the two reporters on. This is abuse! I will report this! Jake thought angrily. Wishing Dumbledore or McGonagall could put a stop to them both.  
"Is this really necessary?!" Selena demanded. Jake knew that there was a hint of poisonous sarcasm in that too.  
"We don't want an interview with either of you!" Jake yelled angrily. Just then, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came walking down the corridor. As if the prayer has been answered, Jake grinned darkly and Selena tempted to give Rita scars on her wrist. until she noticed the two teachers. Both of them, McGonagall and Snape, stared for several seconds in shock at the tug-of-war going on.  
"Professor McGonagall!" Selena yelled in relief and terror.  
"Help us!" Jake yelled. This got the teachers going and they instantly separated the four of them. Darla's hair was ruffled and Rita was adjusting her glasses angrily. Selena grabbed Jake's hand and, both feeling quite harassed, moved to leave. They were shaken with hostility and anger. Jake has mental thought to punch them both reporters in for this. They rubbed their sore arms and wrists. Both of them glowers and moved at fast pace. McGonagall and Snape tent to follow them. Leaving the two hostile reporters bicker a bit.  
"Wait! I never got that interview!" Darla yelled after them. Rita grabbed her hair and pulled. Darla immediately screamed and punched Rita in the face!  
"They want a real reporter! Not some Barbie with Muggle implants!" Rita screamed angrily as they began a cat fight, completely ignoring the teachers and the two teenagers walking away briskly.  
"Muggle implants? MUGGLE IMPLANTS? I'll give you Muggle implants!!!" Darla screamed in fury as she attacked Rita.  
Yikes. Please review! A feedback sounds nice. 


	6. The Tower of Roses

"The tower of roses."  
This is mostly serious than humorous. I've changed the humor genre to drama because this is now different. And new suspense have been growing now. Please review. A new feedback would be great.   
  
As thought Jake felt like screaming because he kept  
seeing the two reporters popping up everywhere. So  
then, they fight all the time which gets Selena and  
Jake thinking they wish they can use the crucio curse  
on them to show how seriously they don't want the  
bloody interview.  
"Just one Interview?" Darla asked pleadingly, Jake  
started walking away as if she doesn't exsit.  
"Told you they don't want a bitch like you!" Rita  
said spraying spit at Darla.  
"Why don't you just say it, not spray it. And shut up  
you bug eyed bitch!"  
Rita gasped, "You Ugly, Barbie double, slut!"  
Darla lets her have it and Rita blocks the blow and  
yanking at the hair. Jake was watching with slight  
amusement and dark grin spreads a bit. If they keep  
this long enough, then we aren't interupted. He pulls  
his polished wand out and spoke few charms. Rita was  
finding herself frozen a bit, Darla was starting to  
feel like turning into a tree. Jake smiles in  
satisfaction and walked away. Selena watched all along  
and starts talking to Jake.  
  
Jake had nearly tripped over the steps but Selena  
catches him, "Ah hell, i forget. Now i'm Neville."  
Jake said smarmy. Selena nodded and they walked all  
the over to the great hall.  
  
  
Jake realized what he was looking at. As he approaches  
the mirror of Erised, he sees himself completely with  
many people who are smiling and beaming at him. Jake  
sees he was holding boks which were written by him(The  
Jake in that mirror). A woman who stood by his side  
looking beautiful, elegant, musta have great  
personality, and a little lad not more than five years  
old stood in front of Jake. Jake looked down to see  
that boy, and now knew he looked similar to him. My  
son? The Jake in the mirror puts his hand on his don's  
shoulders, smiles at Jake, winks at him and then, Jake  
grinned. He suddenly remembers Dumbledore's words to  
Harry's before. He backed away trying to to be  
possessed by the mirror's power. So much he wanted to  
have that true as possible, but it holds no truth or  
knowledge. Selena came along to him and peers into the  
mirror too. She had tempted to get Jake but then,  
peers into the mirror. Seeing her truest desire. She saw herself sitting alone reading endless books. She glanced up (her mirror form) and waved to her as twin girls come running out of the field towards her. Selena blushed slightly when she saw the tall man walking along behind them but she pulled away before she could see his face. She knew who she wanted it to be and she knew that her wish couldn't have been real.  
"That's creepy." She muttered.  
"Come back here!" Selena and Jake turned like deer towards the sound of the bickering reporters and ran down the hall quickly.  
"That was annoying." He muttered.  
"Jake!" Both of them turned and smiled when they saw Fleur hurrying towards them. She flashed a million dollar smile and brushed her perfect hair aside as she came to stop beside them. "I was wondering what you two were doing." She said shyly.  
"We had a little run in with two reporters. They're still trying to kill each other." A loud scream could be heard from the direction that Jake was motioning towards. Professor Snape came towards them from down the hall and sneered down at Jake and Selena.  
"I suppose that now we have two more celebrities in the school, how wonderful." He said snidely. "Perhaps you two and Potter should start a fan club."  
"No thank you professor." Selena said with icy politeness. "Sorry to disappoint you but you can't be our number one fan now." Snape glared at her.  
"Five points from Gryffindor for that comment." He said coldly. A smirk slowly began to form on his face. "Clearly, fame isn't everything." He began to walk away and Jake made a rude face behind him. Fleur was giggling softly.  
"Jerk." Selena grumbled.  
"I never thought you'd have the guts to say something like that to his face." Jake said thoughtfully.  
"Just because I get good grades doesn't mean I'm a coward." Selena said indigently. "I'll leave you to your little girlfriend." Fleur blushed at her words. "Don't do anything I wouldn't. And you'd better watch him." Selena turned towards Fleur. "We Americans are pretty bizarre, especially the boys."  
"Hey!" Jake said.  
"It's true."  
"It's not the guys that form the fan clubs and dream up ways for all of the characters to have every couple in existence!"  
"You write fan fiction with some pretty interesting couples."  
"So? What does it matter if I like slash?"  
"Please! I don't want to think about that!"  
"What? Little Drakikins and Potty together make your stomach churn?"  
"Shut the hell up!"  
"Why should I?"  
"I'm leaving. I don't have to take this shit from you."  
"It's because you have a crush on him, isn't it."  
"No! Leave me alone you pyro!" Selena left quickly, her cheeks a flaming crimson. She didn't want to admit that it was true. She didn't mind reading slash at all, but when she actually had a crush on Harry then slash was the last thing that she wanted to imagine.  
As she swept through the hallway, she let her mind wander. She thought about her upcoming assignments and how they would interfere with the TriWizard tournament. After a while she began to wonder who the voice had been that had told her not to make a wish all of those weeks ago. It felt like a life time since she had last been at her home. She didn't want to think about what her family had done when they suddenly found her missing.  
Just as she was walking through another hallway, she crashed headlong into a suit of armor. She yelped as she fell over, rubbing her head.  
"Damn metal tin." She growled. The armor clanked in protest at the remark.  
"Selena . . . ." Selena looked up to find Harry smiling slyly at her. She felt herself blush when she recalled what she had seen in the mirror and look away. When she turned back, Harry was walking away.  
"Hey! Wait up Harry!" Selena ran after him, shocked at his sudden agility. He began to walk swiftly so that Selena only caught glimpses of him as he passed by corners and up strange stairs. After a while she stopped to catch her breath and realized that she was in a part of the castle that she had never been to before.  
Harry came out from behind a suit of armor grinning widely.  
"Jeez, why did you run ahead of me?" Selena asked, annoyed at having to chase him all around the school to an uninhabited section of the school. "I'm not that bad that you want to get away from me, am I?" He smiled that same, strange smile.  
"I wanted to show you something." He said.  
"Really? What?" Selena asked. He came towards her and took her arm. She felt herself blush as she was led to a slightly opened door. Tugging her in, Selena wondered why her heart beat had increased dramatically. Something didn't feel quite right. Why was Harry doing this? Why was he leading her into this strange room? And why did she have a sinking feeling, as if someone she didn't want to meet was in that room?  
Jake finally convinced Fleur to go on a walk with him around the school without making it seem like a date. He led her out to the cool school grounds and even managed to put his arm around her without making it seem imposing. As they walked, Jake's fingers curled around the necklace beneath his robes and yelped when he felt a scorching heat! He pulled the necklace out and was shocked to find the crystal inside burning a terrifying green.  
"What is zat?" Fleur asked curiously.  
"Why is it glowing, that's what I wanna know." He mumbled to himself. He glanced up at the castle and was shocked to find a similar pulsing light coming from one of the tower windows, one that he had never been to. In fact, he had never heard anyone talk about it at all, and it was bizarre enough for Hogwarts to be the talk of the school.  
"It's coming from over there." Fleur said when she noticed the light. "But what can be zer that is so magical?" Jake shrugged but he couldn't get the sense of creeping dread out of his stomach. He wanted to check on Selena.  
"Do you want to go inside? Its getting a bit cold and the classes will be starting soon." Fleur nodded disappointedly. She had been planning to kiss him but she could see that he was preoccupied. This only encouraged her more.  
"Very well." She said as he allowed her to steer them both towards the castle. She gave him a goodbye kiss on his cheek before Jake left Fleur apologetically and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Once inside, he quickly explained to Dumbledore what he had seen in the tower. Professor Dumbledore frowned as he listened to Jake's description of the strange tower. He explained how it was a lime green with a blue turret and literally hundreds of roses and ivy mingled together to form a cobweb of green and red.  
"There is no such tower in all of Hogwarts." The Headmaster said gravely when Jake was finished.  
"That's impossible. Fleur and I both saw it." He said.  
"I assure you, there is no such tower. I have looked for such a place because of its importance in the history of Hogwarts and the world." Jake starred at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
"What?" He wished that Hermione or even Selena was around to tell him what the hell that was.  
"The Tower of Roses is legendary. It was said to have been built by Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and an elf prince after the fifth Elf War."  
Just like Selena kept rambling on about. Jake thought.  
"It's a sacred tower which is said to hold the weapons, scrolls, diaries, talismans, and magic of that elf prince and the founders of Hogwarts. No one but a Chosen Mage can enter or even see it. The fact that you saw it must mean that you have some kind of connection to one of these Mages. That or Ms. Fleur has a very interesting power of her own. Besides the Chosen Mages only veelas, leprechauns, centaurs, and magical people can see it quite easily. All magical animals that cannot speak to humans can see it as well." Jake was listening raptly but he felt his mind wandering. He wanted to know where Selena was. It was strange, but the two always ended up finding each other in odd places, as if being separated was dangerous.  
"Mr. Jake?"  
"Sorry Professor, I was just wondering where Selena was." Dumbledore sat back and starred at him. He suddenly looked very old.  
"You don't know where she is?"  
"No." Jake said, puzzled that Dumbledore looked so grim. "Why?"  
"There was a spell on you when you first arrived here. I noticed it after a while even though it is impossible to detect. It seems that you two are bonded together for whatever reason. In fact, I believe that you have never spent more than five minutes being more than at least twenty feet apart."  
"That isn't true! We sleep in different dorms!" Jake said.  
"Your dorms are only ten feet away from each other." Professor Dumbledore pointed out. "And I've seen you suddenly change your course walking and bump into her for no apparent reason. You are bonded together whether you want to be or not." Jake arched an eyebrow.  
"Well, we're in different places now. I don't know where she is."  
"Are you sure?" Jake opened his mouth but no words came out. Strangely enough, he had a pretty good idea where she was. Maybe it was the strange glowing around his neck or maybe it was his growing anxiety to find Selena, but he knew that she was somehow in that Tower of Roses.  
"Is there anything dangerous about that tower?" Jake asked slowly.  
"I don't know. The legend is that angels have control over it." Jake didn't feel quite relieved to hear that. "Of course, there is also the vast amount of doors and keys which lead to other realms and worlds." Dumbledore said slowly. "One of the students supposedly found it and returned to tell everyone. Of course, two hours later he disappeared and only found twenty years afterward." Jake gulped.  
"So talking about the rooms is bad."  
"Going there at all is dangerous. With the upcoming tournament, a disappearance would cause uproar. I relieve you of your classes for the rest of the day until you can find her and bring her back. I would assign a teacher to go as well, but I don't think they would be able to find the tower." Jake was standing to leave when he turned to Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
"Can I ask Harry Potter to come look with me? I think he'd be able to find the tower too." Dumbledore smiled in amusement.  
"In your world, is this book called 'Harry Potter and the Tower of Roses'?" He asked jokingly.  
"No." Jake said. "It's called 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'." Dumbledore starred at Jake in shock before smiling weakly.  
"Yes, Mr. Potter may accompany you. Tell him that he is excused from his classes and if he must ask someone, the teachers shall all know." Jake nodded and left the room. Dumbledore shook his head tiredly. "I never should have entered that tower." He mumbled softly. 


	7. Dark Angel named Shadow

Jake stopped at the Gryffindor Tower after jogging through most of the castle. He entered quickly to find Harry just about to leave for breakfast with his friends.  
"What's the matter Jake?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need . . . your help, Harry." Jake said from between painful gasps for breath. Seamus and Dean came over thoughtfully.  
  
"What's the matter mate? You look like you just had a run-in with one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts." Dean said. Jake glowered at Dean for that unwanted comment.  
  
"Why do you need my help? And where's Selena anyway? I don't usually see you two apart." Harry said. Jake grabbed the collar of Harry's robes and lifted him off his feet! He gasped as Ron backed up a bit and Hermione moved forward, ready to stop Jake.  
  
"If I had time to chat I wouldn't have run the whole way here! Will you help me or not?!" Harry as well as the others starred at Jake. His face was livid with  
rage and fury, his eyes become diluted so that they were bottomless black pits with blue orbs around them. Ron gulped.  
  
"If you'll stop threatening my life I'll go." Harry said. Jake took several deep breaths before allowing Harry's feet to once again touch the floor. "Now what's all of this about?" Jake motioned towards the portrait.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Hermione stepped forward as they were about to leave.  
  
"What about classes? Harry! You'll get into trouble!" Jake snorted.  
  
"You're just like Selena! Always worried about the classes! Dumbledore himself said that Harry and I could skip the classes until we finish what we have to do." Ron and Seamus exchanged uneasy glances. Hermione bit her lip and Jake and Harry rushed towards the door. "Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?" Harry asked quickly.   
  
"Dear God, I hope not. It has to do with Selena. She's missing and I think she's in trouble. Come on!" Both Gryffindors began to race out of the Common Room, leaving the four students shocked. Selena was missing? Where could she be?  
  
"When did you see her last?" Harry asked as he kept pace with Jake.  
  
"She and I were walking to breakfast when these two reporters named Rita Skeeter and Darla something snuck up on us and demanded an interview. I, er, met Fleur on our way back and Selena went off after I embarrassed her a little. I haven't seen her since but after I talked to Dumbledore I have a pretty good idea where she is." Harry blinked.  
  
"All if this happened before breakfast?" Jake shrugged as they rounded a corner sharply.  
  
"Yeah. We got up pretty early. Selena wanted to check on her owl. So did I."  
  
"What kind of danger do you think she's in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bad enough that we're running there!" Their footsteps echoed as they ran. Yet, it felt as if they were miles away. Jake prayed that he'd make it in time to find Selena unharmed.  
  
Selena looked around the room nervously. It was beautiful beyond words but something inside of Selena stopped her from enjoying its beauty. There was a large white marble table with beautiful rose designs traced over it and little vines poking over the  
armrests of the delicate chairs beside it. There were little tea cups with rose designs on them and even some cakes on display.  
  
The floor was a beautiful dark blue marble and the walls weren't made out of dark, cold stone like the rest of Hogwarts but a beautiful oak wood which was painted a soft lime green. There were towering French glass doors and even a beautiful balcony.  
  
Selena felt as if she had been transported into a medieval fairy tale castle. The sunlight seemed to have tripled and flowed into the room naturally. Hogwarts was far behind her and yet this was a part of the great castle. She saw the edge of what appeared to be a small scarlet diary and picked it up curiously. She flipped through the first few pages pages, realizing that this was the Prince Elf's diary which she had read about in her book.   
He had written his diary in Elfish but for some, strange reason Selena could automatically understood the words. She went through some of it and a name caught her eye. It mentioned something about Jake. Jake? Selena thought, I forgot all about him. But then Harry's voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
"Please, sit down. Have something to eat if you're hungry." Harry said with a polite smile as he took a seat at the beautiful table. Selena sat down beside him and starred at the food. She put down the Diary and then smiled a bit shyly at finding some alone time with Harry. She would have probably started eating the food viciously it if she hadn't felt so nervous. Something was definitely wrong. This place was far too cheerful to be safe. Selena knew to go with her gut instinct.  
  
She frowned slightly and looked at Harry, who was being unusually suspicious.  
"So how have you been? We don't get to talk much and I've been wondering how you like the school." Harry said calmly as he crossed his legs regally and began to sip his tea with half closed eyelids. Selena began to fidget nervously. "Er, I'm doing fine I guess. The classes are alright and I like the people." Harry placed his tea down. "I wasn't talking about that." Selena's heart skipped a beat. "What I meant was how is your love life going?" Selena laughed quietly and blushed to the roots of her golden hair and starred down at her fingers obsessively. Harry's eyes had been filled with so much  
determination and hunger; the poor girl couldn't have held his gaze for very long.  
  
"I guess my social life is okay, even though I don't have a boyfriend." Selena said slowly as she lifted the tea cup but then put it back down. She began to nibble on a nail nervously. What had suddenly sparked Harry's interest in her? It certainly hadn't been  
apparent that he thought of her at all before that moment. Had he always thought about her or was it just a random subject?  
  
"Would you like to have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Who do you want to be your boyfriend?" Selena didn't answer, just starred at the tea cup. Eventually she began to lift it and then put it back down. "Why won't you drink your tea? Did you think I put something in it?" Selena blushed. She shook her head no. But Harry lifted his head high with suspicion. Could he know she was lying? Could she have guessed what was wrong? "No, of course not." Selena raised it to her lips to  
show that she didn't think so but then the warning signals in her mind started going crazy. She dropped the cup and leapt out of her chair. The cup floated in mid air before floating back to the saucer it had been sitting on before. "You think I poisoned it?" Harry asked calmly. "What the hell is going on?! Why are you doing this?!" Selena yelled, her anger finally grabbing hold of her. "Calm down my dear. It wouldn't do for you to grow  
angry." Harry said calmly as he sipped his tea again. Selena felt her heart increase painfully in her chest. Since when did Harry call her 'my dear'? "Your cousin is fast approaching."   
  
He smiled a mysterious dark smile. So not like Harry. "What? Jake?" Selena said, a little disoriented with the sudden change in topic. She backed away and started to wonder if she should get out of here. "Yes. The boy certainly knows how to stop a person's  
fun." Harry stood and moved towards Selena. The blond girl leapt away but somehow became cornered. "I've wanted to meet you ever since this place was built. The prophecy has it that you must choose between light and darkness. 'The one most vulnerable must make the largest sacrifice, whether to choose naughty or nice'." The person who wasn't really Harry smirked in that same bizarre way that he did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake and Harry rushed up the marble stairs in very fast pace. The orb around Jake's necklace burned with a sickening green light and Jake's heart pounded painfully with both fury and speed. Jake could have sworn he heard someone up ahead. He reached for  
the door which seemed meters away. The door that really wasn't there to anyone but Jake.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry, who was not really Harry, came too close to Selena. He could have touched noses with her even though he hadn't done anything yet. "What is it you want?" "Are you frightened of me Selena?", "Yes." The Harry look-alike snorted. "I doubt it. You seem to have a lot of courage now."   
The Harry trapped with Selena was about to put his hands over her shoulders as the door bursted open! Jake looked at the imposter furiously and Harry looked at his double with disbelief and confusion. "What is this!?" He said in fury.  
The Imposter scowls at them. Harry stares back.  
"Jake!" Selena said. She ran past the shocked imposter and right into Jake, who held her protectively. The double grinned darkly and spoke, "No need for this hostility my friends, don't ever think about it Jake." He looked at Jake as his wand appeared in his hand. It flew off and so did Harry's and the two boys were thrown against the walls. They were pinned there by invisible threads.   
  
"It was rude of you both to burst in here on us without knocking. Why fight me? I never meant any harm." The imposter took form. He changed into his real self. Selena gasped as she watched. He instantly changed, his face growing longer and his body taller. He now had midnight black hair and bottomless black eyes. He spread his hands out and  
bowed slightly. "It's wonderful to meet you again, Selena.", "Who the hell are you?!" The girl demanded shrilly. "An angel." The young man said, smirking broadly as he sauntered closer to her. "My name is Shadow." Shadow grabbed her chin and starred straight into her terrified cobalt eyes. "If you need me, call me. I'll always be around. I'll  
warn you now, since you look so cute when you're confused, that not everything is as it appears to be. Devils might be the sweetest angels, and angels might turn out to be such devils." Shadow smirked as he swiftly kissed Selena's nose and disappeared. Jake and  
Harry were released from their bonds, they were shaken from running and from fear.  
  
"Who the hell was that?!" Jake demanded as he stormed towards Selena. She was shivering terribly. "I don't know." She mumbled, "He said he's an Angel. I should have known, Jake." She buried her head in Jake's shoulder and began to cry softly. She had really been terrified.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked. "We should get out of here. It's far too dangerous here. You okay now?", "No, I'm not okay! It was so confusing. Now I know I should not  
have followed him." Selena mumbled angrily. "Selena, it's okay now. Harry, let's get out of here.", "Why did he bear my appearance?" Harry asked, not budging. "To lure me into a trap." Selena said to him. Tears trickled from her face steadily before she wipped them away. Jake noticed the diary sitting on the table, the one the Elf prince had written in. Selena saw where Jake was looking, and takes it with her. "What are you doing now?" Jake asked. "I have to show you something. But first, let's get out of here. We need to speak with Dumbledore." Selena said shakenly. Jake nodded. Harry was confused. They  
rushed out of the tower hoping nothing would happen that would change their day anymore. Harry was told to get to the class but Jake and Selena rushed toward Dumbledore to speak about the Diary and the Dark prince named Shadow. The day wouldn't have been so eventful if it hadn't been the night of the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
Whoo weeee. A good suspense with bit of twist. Soon you'll see what happens next when we get some few more chapters yp. Stick around. Review! And a nice feedback would be great!!! 


	8. The Prophecy

Jake rubbed his eyes wearily as he rested his head  
against the wonderfully soft arm chair facing a warm,  
crackling fire. It was weird those days as the two teenagers just met  
that weird angel called Shadow whom constantly tried to get into  
Selena's pants, mysterious things always happening inside the  
Diary and so much confusion about everything.  
  
Everything has been messed up a bit badly since that fatefully day with the reporters still searching for them but never being able to  
enter the Gryffindor Common room luckily. He and Selena  
were both sitting alone in the cheery Gryffindor Tower  
with their owls for company. Their two phoenixes were  
there as well, sitting in the fire. Selena was on the  
floor, unconsciously petting Meimi as she drifted in  
her own thoughts. Jake was watching Shawn try to coax  
the two baby phoenixes out of the raging flames  
without getting any of his feathers burnt. Jake sighed  
deeply. He rubbed his necklace carelessly as he pondered his current situation a bit. Watching Shawn squack as the fire nearly spat  
at him, Jake chuckled just slightly. Selena glanced at  
her owl as Meimi sent Shawn a strange look.   
It seemed like she was saying, "Shawn, quit pestering  
these two pheonixes unless you'd rather be burnt to a  
crisp."  
"So this prophecy has been around for thousands of  
years right?" Selena nodded, her eyes still glazed  
over and ignoring the red diary which was sitting on  
her lap. "And the prince of angels is supposed to try  
to get more than just your phone number, right?"  
"That's about the jest of it." Jake sat quietly for a  
few more moments before he leaned forward.  
"Would you read the prophecy part again?" Selena  
opened the diary to a marked page and cleared her  
voice.  
  
"Of all things taught and all known well, three of  
powers shall come to dwell.  
  
When light to darkness brings darkness to light, so  
shall the two of another world fight.  
  
Blades of old and sight of new, thus the stars shall  
give their cue.  
  
Fire and ice form everlasting, a prince of hope shall  
rise from fasting.  
  
Harry Potter, the Savior of Time, his title brings  
both reason and rhyme.  
After him shall fall those of light, one from  
the fire and one from flight.  
  
The one most vulnerable must make the largest  
sacrifice, whether to choose naughty or nice.  
Jake is his name, the one known as Spade, his  
following kin is known as the Jade.  
And there ends our ranting, so mote it be. We have  
chosen the Saviors, only those three."  
Jake and Selena fell silent again, thinking of the  
words carefully. Shawn and Meimi had grown  
suspiciously quiet but the two teenagers didn't  
notice.  
  
"What's tonight? What's going to happen? I mean, if  
Shadow doesn't show up again like last time." Selena winced slightly.  
"It's the night of the TriWizard tournament. The  
champions are going to be chosen and we'll be in the  
judging booth when each event takes place so we can't  
exactly help Harry out much."  
"God, why us?" Jake grumbled as he threw his head back  
and closed his eyes. "Why the hell does this prophecy  
talk about us? It doesn't say anything about this in  
the Harry Potter books."  
  
"I know." Leaning forward, Selena picked up Meimi, who  
meowed and (after a soft pop) turned into her cat  
form. "We should be heading down to dinner soon.  
Dumbledore won't start without us and we don't exactly  
want to get things jumbled up by not going. Hopefully  
nothing else will change."  
  
"Not likely, but hopefully." Jake muttered as he rose  
to his feet. The two phoenixes crawled out of the fire  
and waited for their new parents to place them  
securely in a robe pocket. Selena began to walk with  
her cat in her arms towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Jake was about to pick Shawn up from the ground but the black cat moved and shook his head no, "What you want to  
follow instead?" It nodded yes, "Very well." Jake  
petted him. Shawn followed his master all the way down  
to the Great Hall. It seemed that Shawn was an  
excellent rat catcher and had proved to be incredibly  
intelligent for a cat. He brought Jake rats every day and every  
day Jake became happier. Eventually Shawn would catch  
all of the rats in the world, including Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"So what are we going to do about Snape? He changed  
the class today so that we would miss something  
important, Seamus told me." Jake added and grinned  
broadly when Shawn came trotting up to him with a rat  
in his mouth. "Nope, not him. Try again." Shawn gave a  
cat sigh and went off to find more rats. Jake took  
the dead rat and kept it in a box, "For your dinner  
Shawn. And yours too Meimi." Meimi purred delightedly. Shawn purred  
back at his master too and went off to find more rats.  
"We could always ask Hermione to 'help' us with the  
homework and the potion. You know she can't say no to  
anyone when they ask for help."  
  
"Yeah." Said Jake as he made sure that his phoenix was  
still comfortable and safe.  
"So we're bonded to be at least close enough to touch  
each other? That's kinda weird." Selena said as she  
watched Shawn appear with yet another rat, this one  
smaller than before.  
"Nope, not him." Jake said. Shawn went off to sulk and  
catch more rats. "So if we went on a date, we would  
end up being in a twenty feet radius. That really  
bites." Just then, they arrived at the Great Hall. Ron  
waved for them to come sit with them. Evidently they had  
been waiting for the teenagers for a while since the rest of the  
seats were nearly jammed full of students.  
"Tonight's the night!" Dean Thomas said excitedly as  
he glanced at the High Table hopefully. "I wonder  
whose going to be our champion?" Jake muttered  
something that sounded suspiciously like 'Harry' but  
only Selena heard it so she began to giggle.  
"Who do you think it'll be?" Harry asked Selena, who  
blushed slightly.  
  
"I think it'll be Cedric Diggory." She blurted out.  
"Be quiet." Jake whispered as he stomped on her foot  
under the table and she bit her tongue to keep from  
shrieking. She silently elbowed him in the ribs and  
smiled sweetly.  
  
"And not me?" Fred demanded with a laugh.  
"Sadly, you're just a few months too young for this  
now. Odd eh?" Jake teased, "Anyhow, we still remember  
that fascinating display of beards when you and George  
tried to get your names into the Goblet." Jake ignoreed  
the pain in his side as he drank his pumpkin juice and  
sadly informed Shawn that no, that wasn't him either  
and to please try again.  
"What exactly is your cat looking for?" George asked  
curiously.  
  
"A certain rat." Jake said, grinning darkly. "You  
could say I have a deep and passionate loathing for one  
rat in particular." Hermione exchanged glances with  
Ron and Harry.  
"It was in the dungeons and it scared the crap out of  
me so Jake promised to kill it for me." Selena said  
quickly to cover up. Jake had a glazed look in his eyes and wasn't  
really paying any attention to what anyone was saying.  
"Good evening. May I sat with you?" All of them turned  
and (the boys) starred as Fleur Declaur and the girl,  
Melissa, sat down. Fleur smiled a most charming smile  
and actually leaned towards Jake, who grinned and  
motioned towards the empty seat beside him (one of the  
few at the table).  
  
"Yes." Jake said to Fluer.  
"Of course!" Selena added warmly. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were muttering  
things below their breaths.  
"And how are you Harry?" Melissa said, instantly  
stepping on Selena's foot and elbowing her way to sit  
in front of him. Harry grinned nervously and tried to  
edge away a little but Melissa followed.   
Jake looked at Melissa with intense hatred. He didn't really like it  
when some girl just got obessive over some boy just  
because of his reputation or just being famous. Jake sympathically understood that Harry would rather not date her. He needed someone  
who cared about Harry Potter himself. Not the Famous  
Harry Potter. Not the boy who defeated the Dark Lord.  
The Harry Potter who was a very sweet gentleman who cared  
and was supportive and understanding towards everyone. Jake would have preferred to have the same kind of girlfriend as Harry. Someone who cared only for who they are. Not what they are.  
  
"Er, I'm fine." Harry said. Jake instantly noticed the  
burning blush and hate-filled eyes that Selena had  
fixed on an ignorant Melissa. He didn't blame her either.  
"That's wonderful!" Melissa tossed her hair. It would  
have been a commercial moment if her hair hadn't  
smashed into Selena's face. "Who do you think will be  
the Hogwarts champion? I heard that Cedric Diggory put  
his name in. Do you think he'll win? Is there anyone  
that you're rooting for? What do you think about  
Quiditch being canceled? Isn't it unfair? Do you like  
the mashed potatoes here? I love it. What's your  
favorite color? Is your owl's name really Hedwig?  
That's so cute! I've always wanted an owl like yours!  
What's your family like?" Jake closed his eyes and  
looked sickened and irritated that she had to bug poor Harry  
with so many questions just like any fangirl in his old world would  
have done. He growled silently only to be heard by Shawn.  
Shawn looked up with a dead rat dangling from his  
mouth and saw why his master was like that. He growled  
too at Melissa. He knew that Melissa is an obessive  
fangirl, and not a normal girl like Selena. Harry  
glanced at Jake and Ron for help. Jake wanted to tell  
Melessia to buzz off and say mean things but before he could even open his mouth, Harry got his help from an unsuspecting person.  
"Get the fuck out of my seat!" Selena shoved Melissa  
not only out of her seat but onto the floor! Several  
Gryffindors turned to see what was going on. Jake  
opened his eyes and Shawn dropped his rat in  
surprised shock. Meimi mouth was actually hanging open. Jake grinned viciously at Selena's sudden burst of confidence.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Melissa demanded venomously.  
"My problem is I was sitting here and you have to  
smash your damn hair into my face! You don't have to  
shove me out of the way and you have absolutely no  
right to stand on my foot! And after that, you have  
absolutely no right to push people away just so you  
can badger a sweet person like Harry Potter! He's not interested in a  
stupid fangirl like you!" Melissa was about to react,  
and violently, but Dumbledore stood and cleared his  
throat. Melissa merely glared at Selena and moved off to sit  
in an empty seat down the table. Jake grinned darkly  
at Selena's uncharacteristic show of anger. Shawn and  
Meimi did a high five with their tails under the table. No one saw  
that. Selena was usually very calm and only snapped at  
people when she was really pissed off. Harry smiled  
thankfully at Selena and started to tell her his  
thanks but she blushed and waved it off as Dumbledore  
spoke. Shawn and Meimi meowed loudly until Selena and  
Jake waved them away, trying to pay attention to  
Dumbledore's words.  
  
He began to discuss the contest and such before he sat  
back down and the choosing of each champion took  
place. Jake and Selena watched it with minimum  
attention until after Cedric Diggory was chosen.  
Without meaning to, Selena glanced at Harry to see  
exactly how he would react. Poor Harry was certainly  
shocked when his name floated out of the Goblet of  
Fire and he followed the other champions into the  
secret room behind the High Table along with Selena  
and Jake. The portraits of the old Headmasters and  
Headmistresses giggled and pointed to the four  
champions and the two Americans.  
  
As so, when the two judges from the other schools grew upset that Harry was chosen, they immediately started saying that they believed he entered it himself or at least bribed someone older than him to enter him. Besides the two Heads of the schools, Jake, Selena, McGonagall, and Dumbledore did not agree. As Snape began to tell Karkaroff about Harry's constant persistance for breaking rules, Jake casted him a poisonous sneer and Selena formed a mental image of pouring poison down his throat.  
Jake and Selena just calmly stated that Harry hadn't  
enter nor asked any other student to enter his name.  
Dumbledore believed them, but never said so because the  
judges would have though that he was taking sides with his own  
students. Maxime was talking to Fluer in hurried French. Fleur payed undieing attention but sometimes her eyes staryed to Jake whom pretended not to notice her staring at him. Selena was stating that  
Dark wizards would have been the only ones able to tamper with  
the Goblet of Fire. Moody quickly agreed as well. Jake also  
stated that Harry wouldn't have wanted to enter anyway  
because he always atempted to follow the rules. He  
glared at Snape because he knew that Snape would object  
to it. But it was true that Harry did follow the other  
rules. He only broke the rules when it was absoutely neccessary. Never  
for some mischeif. Unless you counted Harry's second year  
with the fireworks in the potions class that made the  
swelling potion spill on the other students.  
  
Jake and Selena were whispering among themselves half  
the time that Dumbledore explained what was going to  
happen and dismissed the students back to their rooms.  
Fleur blew a kiss to Jake (who blushed) and left the  
room. Harry glanced at Selena and Jake before leaving  
to the Gryffindor Tower. The other Heads of the  
schools left as well, leaving only the two teenagers and  
Dumbledore.  
  
"So you knew of this." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You told us not to tell you so we didn't." Jake said.  
Dumbledore nodded and moved to sit in one of the  
armchairs, looking very old.  
  
"What dragon will he get?" He asked.  
"I thought you told us not to tell you anything?"  
Selena asked, confused.  
"This won't matter since I won't change whatever they  
receive." Jake and Selena glanced at each other and  
grinned darkly.  
"A Hungarian Horntail." They said at the same time.  
"Oh my." Dumbledore said. "The strongest of the  
dragons is given to the one boy with enough danger  
after him to fill ten lifetimes?" Selena nodded.  
"Isn't life a bitch?" Jake asked with a grin. Selena  
glared at her "cousin" for swearing in front of that Headmaster.  
But Dumbledore only chuckled a bit. He didn't seem to mind  
it at all.  
"I suppose that one could say that, Mr. Jake."  
Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. "Please return  
to your Common Room and don't get yourselves  
kidnapped. I believe that you have had enough  
excitement for one day." Jake snorted.  
"One day? Try a week." He muttered. Then the three  
chuckled a bit. Just as they were leaving, Selena  
stopped and turned back to Dumbledore.  
"Professor? Do you know anything about the prophecy of  
the Elf Prince in the Tower of Roses?" Selena asked.  
"I don't believe I have." Dumbledore said. Selena  
glanced at Jake and shrugged.  
"Alright. Good night Professor." As they were leaving,  
two shadows met in the secrecy of the Forbidden  
Forest. One was a tiny woman with long milky white hair down to  
her waist and the other was a very tall man with black hair. Each one  
wore a long black cloak and delicate black gloves with  
fire embroidery.  
"This had better be good, we can't meet here." The  
woman whispered furiously and in a soft whisper.  
"The prophecy is coming true. We'll need to speak with  
the Master soon. And with Shadow appearing so easily,  
we'll have to watch them even closer. Shadow might  
capture them before we get a chance to." The woman  
laughed.  
  
"Both of them?! I think he's more interested in  
capturing just one." The man shook his head darkly.  
"And I suppose you mean the girl he likes so much? Without the  
three, how are we going to fight them?" The woman  
shrugged.  
  
"We can't. Come on; let's go before someone sees us."  
Man said. As the word hung in the air, the two demons  
rushed towards the school stealthily. 


	9. The demons and the Angels

Yawning tiredly, Selena glanced around the sleepy classroom. Only Hermione seemed to be fully awake. She had her quill out and was starring breathlessly at Professor Flitwick as he explained the next charm that they were going to learn, something about Banishing Spells. Selena glanced down at her notes and sighed deeply. She was really bored. This lesson would have snagged her attention if only she hadn't read several chapters ahead and learnt of the spell several weeks ago in one of her and Jake's midnight classes with several of the teachers. It had been an utter nightmare, but they had finally caught up with their year. Dumbledore had insisted that the lessons continue since they needed all of the training they could get if someone tried to kidnap them magically.  
A note materialized beside Selena's left hand. She opened up the paper and read the note.  
Are you as bored as I am?   
-Jake  
Selena grinned and wrote on the back of the paper. With a quick spell, the note was back on Jake's desk. He smirked and picked it up from two seats behind her.  
You bet your ass I am. I almost wish Voldemort would show up just to make something interesting happen.  
-Selena  
Jake smirked as he wrote a hasty reply on the parchment.  
Do you think Hermione will fall asleep anytime soon? She knows it all anyway.  
-Jake  
Probably when Hell freezes over.  
-Selena  
Has Shadow been showing up in your dreams again? You look a little twitchy.  
-Jake  
No thank God! How about Fleur? Have you kissed her yet or not?  
-Selena  
Not quite yet but I'll have you know that it'll be soon. And our dear Harry? What are you going to do about him?  
-Jake  
Just as Selena was going to send a tickling charm along with her reply to Jake, the door flew open and Professor McGonagall stormed in! Flitwick fell off his cushioned seat and Parvati's book fell off her desk! McGonagall was breathing heavily but she pointed at Selena and Jake shakily.  
"Dumbledore's office . . . urgent . . . take your wands . . . ." She managed to gasp before Flitwick righted himself and transfigured a bottle of ink into a glass of water for the exhausted professor. Selena and Jake glanced at each other and then left quickly for Dumbledore's office.  
When they arrived, they found Minister Fudge standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, screaming angrily. As the two teenagers entered, Dumbledore interrupted Fudge swiftly.  
"Ah! So you have come at last." Dumbledore said with a warm and somehow relieved smile.  
"Sure. What can we do for you Dumbledore?" Jake asked as he sat at one of the chairs. Selena sat beside him, her eyes locked on the Minister. She didn't like him, especially because he had the nerve (and dumb idea) to yell at Dumbledore. The Minister, however, managed a very annoying smile.  
"Finally! Some people with sense!" Fudge came to stand right above Jake, smiling that same flattering smile. He even went so far as to take Jake's and Selena's hands in his, eyes bursting with energy. Selena tried to creep away but Jake simply glared a Hell-freezing glare.  
"What exactly were you guys fighting about?" Selena asked slowly, her fingers squirming to escape from between Jake's and the Minister's.  
"It seems that the Minister wishes to enlist the aid of several demons to protect the school." Selena and Jake blinked and turned to each other.  
"Demons?' Jake asked, as if testing the word doubtfully. "As in the ones with pointy horns and live in Hell to torture sinners forever?" Dumbledore nodded with an amused smile on his face. Jake raised one eyebrow and turned to the minister with a facial expression saying, "Have you lost your mind?" "Er, Minister, no offense but are you crazy?"  
"Of course not!" Fudge said quickly, his face turning a bit red. "They have agreed to protect the school for a minimum wage of two unicorn hairs a month as well as free reign over the grounds after dark." Jake and Selena blinked. And then they started laughing hysterically.  
"What is so funny?" The Minister asked, slightly flustered.  
"You're . . . dear God! You want to give freaking demons permission to run around the grounds of a school full of children?! You ARE insane!" Jake said, his eyes streaming with tears.  
"Well, I had another offer as well." Fudge said with slight annoyance. "Several angels have offered to protect the school instead in exchange for a favor." The teenagers stopped laughing immediately but before they could speak, Fudge began to speak more confidently, thinking that they thought his idea was fantastic. "According to them, the favor is very small and they even agreed to let us use their army against any who try to hurt the innocent people of England!"  
"What is the favor exactly?" Jake asked slowly. Thinking, Dear god don't let it be whom i think it is!  
"I don't know." Fudge said, pushing the matter aside as if it wasn't important. "Imagine it! Even if You-Know-Who really IS still alive, then an army of angels would easily beat him for good!" Selena swallowed.  
"I think I know what the favor is." She said as her face paled.  
"It's you my dear." Jake instantly bared his teeth and rushed to shield Selena from Shadow, who stepped forward slyly. He was smirking nastily and nodded at Dumbledore and Fudge with mocking respect. "Hello my beautiful angel. And of course her little keeper is here too." Shadow rolled his eyes as he sat down in one of the seats casually.  
"May I ask your name and business here?" Dumbledore asked with cold politeness. Shadow smirked.  
"I am Prince Shadow Flight, the prince of Heaven and Angels. I have come here as a representative of my people." He smirked at Selena but frowned when Jake sat between them.  
"I see." Dumbledore said slowly. "Are you the same angel who has been molesting one of my students?" He motioned towards Selena, who paled more and tried to melt into her seat. Fudge glanced in shock at Selena. Jake bared his teeth and eyes burns into Shadow's with great hatred and dispite.  
"I believe that I am. Of course I have a good reason to." He turned to Fudge seriously. "My offer is this. My army shall be at your disposal if you give me her." He pointed to Selena.  
"You can't have her." Jake hissed angrily. "I would suggest the demons over any angels if I were you. If you agree to his proposal, then the American Ministry of Magic shall hear of this. They shall be incredibly disappointed to know that they have sent us into a country full of idiots with the top pig as their Minister." Fudge quickly blushed and glared at Shadow.  
"No deal." He said quickly, his eyes nervously shifting to Jake. "I would have NEVER in my life allowed a person to be exchanged for your army!" Jake nodded and glanced at Dumbledore.  
"Sir, we'll be leaving now. Good day to you Minister." Jake pulled Selena to her feet and began to pull her towards the door.  
"Bastard. He wanted to send me right into his arms." Selena grumbled loud enough for the entire room to hear her. Fudge made no indication that he had heard anything out of the ordinary.  
As the two walked out of Dumbledore's office, Selena allowed Jake to tug her towards their Charms classroom. On the way, Jake was muttering things about a hit list and making sure that Fudge and Wormtail were going to suffer long and hard before being severely killed.  
"Jake!" Both teenagers turned and smiled when Fleur came running towards them briskly. "I was wondering where you went. Someone said something about having to see Dumbledore?" Fleur glanced thoughtfully at Jake and then Selena. Without warning, Jake pulled Fleur towards him and kissed her. After a moment of silence and shock from both girls, Jake released her and grinned.  
"Sorry about that. You just looked damn hot today." Fleur touched her lips and blushed a crimson red. She smiled so broadly that Jake wondered what she would have done if he had kissed her sooner.  
"Well, I assume that we shall be going to the Yule Ball together? Or are you simply leading me on just to get another girl?" Jake laughed.  
"Nope, I'll be taking you!" Fleur smiled and blushed before waving and leaving swiftly. Selena giggled before turning to Jake with a quizzical glance.  
"What brought about this sudden drop of acting?" Jake shrugged.  
"I guess your note just reminded me how much I wanted to kiss her. How about you? Any chance I'll get to witness something like that between you and a certain famous guy who will remain nameless." Jake coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like he was saying 'Harry'. Selena blushed.  
"Sorry. I don't have nearly as much courage as you do. It would be really nice, though, if that certain someone who will remain nameless kissed ME the way you just kissed Fleur." Jake smirked.  
"That can be arranged." He twirled his wand between his fingers before Selena gasped and choked.  
"Er, no, that's okay." She said weakly. They began to walk towards the Charms room again to get their things since the class had already ended. After grabbing their bags, they headed for the Divination Tower where the rest of the Gryffindors had gone.  
"And now the plot thickens! Juicy plot!" Jake said excitedly.  
"What in Hell are you talking about? Don't tell me you just thought of another way to torture Wormtail!" Jake laughed.  
"No. I was just thinking about what Fudge is going to do now that Shadow's around. He didn't look too upset that he couldn't trade his army for you. Still, that's a pretty big thing to trade." Selena rolled her eyes.  
"I think I would be a little more impressed if he didn't try to seduce me in my dreams or scare me in the hallways or kidnap me whenever we have a Care of Magical Creatures class." She shrugged. "I might have been interested in him if he had just ASKED me out or said something instead of that wonderful show of magic in the Tower of Roses. Maybe then I would have considered giving him a chance. Too bad for him. He fucked it up."  
"Ah, such terrible reprimands on my poor dating skills! I'm truly wounded." Shadow said as he came up behind them. He attempted to put his arm around Selena but he was immediately pushed out of the way as two streaming bodies crashed into them!  
"When's your birthday?!" The white blur demanded hastily.  
"What's your favorite color?!" The black blur asked breathlessly, her quill in Jake's face.  
"What are the American children like?!"  
"Do you have any words for the Minister of Magic in your home?!"  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!!!" Jake screamed. Jake was shaking with utmost rage and fury. Pushing the two moromic reporters off and hands were shaking to strangle them. Rita and Darla stepped back and put their hands over their ears in shock. Shadow had disappeared in the chaos but he had whispered some very steamy words into Selena's ear before vanishing. She was still blushing as she remembered them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!? WHAT PART OF 'NO INTERVIEW' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?" Jake screamed angrily.  
"The 'no' part." Darla said smugly, her quill tickling Selena's face.  
"Look! We're going to be late for our next class!" Selena yelled angrily.  
"Correction, you are already late." A cold voice said behind them. Selena gulped as she turned towards Snape, who was towering behind them triumphantly. Rita swallowed and her face turned slightly red. Selena was about to ask why Rita was blushing when Snape took a taunting step towards them. "You are late for you class and, as I recall, the Headmaster left with the Minister several minutes ago. What could have kept you tardy?" Jake's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"It's not our fault!" Selena said defensively. "These two idiots won't leave us alone!" Snape turned to the reporters snidely.  
"Ah yes, your publicity. Well, you make thank these two women for the week's detention each of you have earned. Hagrid shall be needing some help in the Forbidden Forest." Selena paled drastically. Jake has wide eyes that looks ready to prefer life in Azkaban by using the Avada Kedavra curse on the Reporters, Shadow, Wormtail, Fudge, And especialy the tick sucking, butt ugly, greasy head, overlarge nose and arse, stupid Professor SEVERUS SNAPE.  
"Er, Dumbledore DID mention to you something about a certain person named Shadow, right?" Snape shrugged emotionlessly.  
"It is not my problem if some boy is obsessive over you. Fame isn't everything, after all." Jake stepped forward to tell Snape exactly what he thought of that load of bullshit when Rita stepped right in front of him.  
"What do you feel right now?" She demanded hastily.  
"What is detention like in the eyes of an American student?" Darla edged forward, standing right in front of Selena.  
"Is he your least favorite teacher?"  
"What will you do in the Forest?"  
"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM US!!!" Jake shrieked at the top of his lungs. he had snapeed. Selena had took notice of this. Both reporters fell back, momentarily deafened. Without a look back, Jake grabbed Selena and began to tug her towards the Divination Tower again, promising to add Snape to his hit list along with Wormtail, Voldemort, and Fudge.  
"Can this day get any worse?" Jake mumbled.  
"Why did you have to say that?!" Selena demanded angrily.  
"Say what?" Jake asked.  
"That the day can't get worse! You jinxed it! Now something is DEFINITELY going to happen to make the day worse! We have DIVINATION now for Christ's sake!" Jake shrugged.  
"So what?" Selena shook her head weakly.  
"Think about all of the things that could go wrong." Jake stood for a moment and then paled.  
"Shit." Jake growls.  
"That's what I was thinking!" Selena yelled angrily. 


	10. Battles of the Demons and Angels

When Jake and Selena finally arrived at the Divination  
Tower, the class was well underway. Ron and Harry  
glanced up and smiled, motioning towards their table  
where they had saved them seats. Once they were  
seated, Trelawney glanced at them airily. She claimed  
to have seen in her crystal ball that they would be  
late and to expect them. Harry rolled his eyes at her  
words since everyone in the school knew about their  
sudden leave by then.  
  
"And now, I ask each of you to please pass around the  
scroll which will be going around. It is an ancient  
document which I spent most of my life in acquiring.  
It is page from the Book of Prophecies, a book which  
belongs in the Elf Kingdom. I had to pay a high price  
for it." Trelawney went on and on about her great  
sacrifice as the scroll went around. When Jake held  
it, a strange shiver passed through him.  
  
The paper was a very elaborate piece of silver  
parchment with blood red letters intricately spun  
together. The language was unreadable but still,  
anyone could see that it was something magical.  
  
When the scroll page touched Selena's fingers, her  
body tensed and her mouth fell open. Jake glanced at  
her and grabbed her shoulders, seeing the terrified  
_expression on her face. Unfortunately, he couldn't do  
a thing as her skin turned completely black, her  
golden hair turned blood red, and her blue eyes grew  
to consume the white part. Her body convulsed and she  
fell limp, the scroll falling from her fingers!  
  
"Selena! Selena wake up! What's going on?!" Jake  
demanded angrily. Harry tried to shake her awake as  
well but she made no sign of being alive, not a pulse  
nor even a breath of air.  
  
"Wake up damnit!" Jake yelled angrily as he slapped  
her across the face. As he did so, the necklace around  
his neck slipped out from his robes and brushed her  
face. Jake starred down at the stone and felt a  
strange jolt in his heart. The stone was pulsing  
between red and green, changing each time that Jake's  
heart beat came. Usually the stone would have been  
blue, but now it was having a spasm attack at the  
contact to her skin.  
  
When the stone touched her, he felt himself go rigid  
as her mouth opened and an unearthly voice filled the  
panicked room, silencing everyone.  
  
"My plan has succeeded!" Harry stiffened, his eyes  
widening to the size of saucer plates! He KNEW that  
voice! "Now that I am here, the two from my world  
shall die quickly. One more potion and I shall soon be  
ready for them." Selena laughed cruelly, her lips  
curling into a sneer.  
  
"Wake up!" Jake yelled angrily, ignoring the chill  
sweeping into the room.  
  
"With my control over the Jade, she shall regret the  
day she was born! One more spell, and the Spade shall  
be mine!" Selena said. Jake pulled out his wand and  
pointed it at her angrily.  
  
"Invierto!" He yelled angrily, trying to awaken her.  
Nothing happened.  
  
"No one can wake her." The voice which wasn't really  
Selena's said triumphantly. "Only a kiss could awaken  
her now." Harry felt his stomach fall through the  
floor. He took a step forward slowly.  
  
"I know that voice." He mumbled. Parvati and Lavender  
began screaming deafeningly so everyone's attention  
fell on them. Harry took a step forward and willed  
himself to kiss Selena's cold lips.   
  
When he did, a shriek escaped her mouth and then she  
rocketed up, her hair golden, her skin a pale white,  
and her eyes normal. She curled up into a protective  
ball just as Harry and Jake managed to hug her at the  
same time.  
  
This way, surrounded by warmth, Selena's trembling  
stopped. Soon her breathing returned to normal and  
Trelawney took a step towards them.  
  
"A prophecy!" She whispered excitedly. "I've witnessed  
only one in my life but I've never read of one being  
so violent! You have the Inner Eye my dear, and very  
strongly." Jake glared at her with an  
'is-that-supposed-to-comfort-her?' look. Harry stood,  
blushing.  
  
"I saw . . . this horrible monster." She mumbled. "I  
think he was a man once but he looked . . . like a  
snake. He had these red eyes, it was so creepy."  
Selena shivered and Jake lifted her up, still hugging  
her.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you think that you can go to our  
next class?" Selena nodded numbly, pushing Jake away a  
little.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, waving her hand in front of him.  
"Just a little shaky."  
  
"This is NOT to leave the room! If you do so, I shall  
fail each and every one of you! Understood?!"  
Trelawney shrieked, surprising everyone. She pointed  
to Selena lovingly, her eyes filled with tears. "Her  
prophesy is to be kept a secret. If any should hear of  
it, others shall try to claim her soul and she shall  
forever be bonded to her gift!" Crickets could have  
made more sense than the silence which followed.  
  
Lavender and Parvati immediately started going around  
the room, hissing that if they even heard a sliver of  
a room close to the prophesy they had just heard, they  
would personally strangle ever person in their class.  
  
"My dear, please take this." Trelawney said, lifting  
from around her neck a beautiful pendant. It was like  
a pink tear drop attached to a delicate golden chain  
formed to look like a wraith of leaves. Each golden  
leaf was connected with a gray-blue opal.  
  
"What is it?" Selena asked, a little suspicious.  
"It is a fortune-enhancing necklace. It came with the  
scroll. I have tried to use it and it has succeeded in  
making me prophesizes more accurately, and also  
protects me from those spirits which try to enter my  
body while I am Seeing." Her eyes grew even larger as  
she held the necklace. "Take it."  
  
"I . . . thank you." She took the necklace and placed  
it around her neck. Instantly she felt much safer. She  
even managed a smile.  
"Will you be my apprentice?" Trelawney finally  
blurted.  
"No." Selena said quickly. "I can't."  
  
"You must my dear! You must learn to control and  
enhance your gift!" She said, her former sincerity  
gone in her excitement. She was now a very greedy  
teacher trying to get minimal credit for showing  
someone a trade which would be important in life.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Bye professor!" Selena  
grabbed her bag, grabbed a hand, and left the Tower.  
She was walking for about two minutes before she  
glanced back and gasped. She hadn't been tugging Jake  
along as she had originally thought, but actually  
Harry. He had his bag slung over her shoulder and his  
face was curious.  
"Why did you bring me along?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I thought you were Jake! I'm sorry!" She said  
quickly.  
"Er, that's okay." They started walking in silence,  
not really sure where they were going. It end up that  
they became thoroughly and completely lost.  
  
"Where are we?" Selena finally demanded.  
"I have no idea." They opened a door to find a steep  
drop waiting for them. Apparently the door led right  
outside, which happened to be several hundred feet in  
the air with nothing to break their long fall.  
  
"I don't think I've heard of a door like this." Harry  
muttered.  
"My neither. Come on, let's get out of here." The were  
on the verge of opening another door when Selena heard  
a faint voice beside her ear. 'Go down those stairs  
and straight ahead until you come to the mermaid  
painting. Once there, take a hard right and down the  
stairs.' She blinked and looked around. Deciding that  
the only way to get out of this mess was to listen to  
someone, she began to lead Harry out of their current  
location and right into Jake and Fleur.  
  
Meanwhile, Jake had left the Divination Tower  
furiously. He had been about to follow Selena and  
Harry (he knew she hadn't noticed who she had been  
dragging behind her) but Professor Trelawney got in  
his way immediately.  
  
He managed to get away from her only to run into Darla  
outside of the room. When she saw him, she began  
running after him. Jake turned tail and ran for his  
sanity. After making sure that no one was around to  
watch, he placed the Jelly-legs curse on her as well  
as another painful one which produced boils all over  
her body. When he got away from her and her screams,  
he ran into Fleur.  
  
'This is just one weird day.' He thought to himself  
tiredly. Fleur served as an anchor back to reality and  
made Jake feel a lot better. He was leading her  
towards Hagrid's hut for his lesson in Care of Magical  
Creatures when an angry figure stormed past them. It  
was Shadow.  
  
"Where is she?!" He demanded angrily.  
"Who are you talking about?" Jake asked with a dark  
grin.  
"You know perfectly well who I mean! Where's Selena?!"  
He demanded angrily.  
  
"She's with Harry." Jake said, his eyes dancing  
evilly. "I wouldn't disturb them if I were you."  
Shadow had turned several different colors before he  
stormed away angrily. "Annoying bugger." He mumbled.  
  
"Do you know him? He's been pestering a lot of the  
girls." Fleur said. Just as they were about to head  
out to the hut again, something else stood in their  
path. Draco Malfoy and his two cronies glared at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked snidely.  
"Same as you. Walking." Jake said coldly as he began  
to pull Fleur with him.  
  
"Have you heard of the battles?" Malfoy asked as they  
were about to leave. Jake turned to him, annoyed. He  
was secretly wondering how many fireworks rammed down  
Wormtail's throat would blow out his tongue.  
  
"What battles?" Malfoy smirked and pulled out several  
clippings from both a Muggle newspaper and the Daily  
Prophet.  
  
"Read up on it." Malfoy advised as he tossed it to  
Jake and began to walk away. Jake took the newspaper  
clippings and looked at them thoughtfully.  
  
ANGELS AND DEMONS FIGHTING! IS THIS THE END OF THE  
WORLD?  
  
By: Darla Lightwing  
  
Last night, various Muggles and two witches have  
reported unusual gang fights taking place in Madison  
Square Garden, located in New York City. Witnesses  
have testified that several people in black robes with  
fire-embroidered gloves and black wings were seen  
viciously attacking white robed, wing embroidered  
gloved people with white wings in the center of the  
square. Supposedly the sides were too preoccupied with  
their fight to notice that they had an audience until  
one of the demons fell against a witch. At that point,  
the demons and angels vanished without so much as a  
pop.  
It is this reporter's personal opinion that these  
attacks are a sign of things to come. A war between  
Heaven and Hell has started anew and it is this  
reporter's opinion that sides must be taken quickly.  
  
Jake felt rather sick as he turned to the next  
clipping. This one was from a Muggle newspaper.  
  
FIRE BURNS DOWN DEPARTMENT STORE; DEMON ATTACK OR  
TERRORIST BOMBING?  
  
There have been frequent battles raging all around the  
world in which groups of people either wearing black  
robes or white robes have been spotted fighting in  
magical ways and causing severe damage. Is this a war  
between angels and demons or has a new terrorist cult  
decided to make their plans widespread? Turn to page  
six for more details.  
  
Jake read several more articles with Fleur leaning  
over him to see why he was so pale. Selena and Harry  
arrived and, when Jake showed her the clipping, she  
turned very pale.  
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with Shadow  
coming here?" Jake muttered as the four made their way  
to Hagrid's hut. Selena shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. This is getting really complicated."  
Selena whispered.  
  
"And we have Potions with Snape soon!" Selena turned  
to Jake in disbelief.  
  
"There might be a war going on with us stuck in the  
middle and all you can worry about is Potions?" Jake  
shrugged.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Selena shook her head.  
"Nothing." As they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Fleur  
returned to the castle to find her Headmistress.  
Hagrid went on about the Blast-Ended Skwerts that the  
class was taking care of. When Hagrid sent them out to  
check how each one was growing, Jake turned towards  
the Forbidden Forest. It was eerily quiet, as if the  
entire forest was listening to something going on  
within it.  
  
"Hagrid, we'll be back." He said as he tugged Selena  
towards the forest. They moved towards the forest,  
knowing that Hagrid was under orders from Dumbledore  
to allow them to wander where they chose.  
  
After lighting their wands with a quick spell, they  
didn't have to go very deep into the forest before  
they saw flashing swords and billowing robes. Thirteen  
black-robes people were leaping from side to side, in  
their fire-embroidered gloves were swords made out  
steel. Their opponents were fourteen white-robed  
people with feather-embroidered gloves carrying swords  
of gold.  
  
They would occasionally throw either fire or ice at  
each other. When they noticed that they had an  
audience, they disappeared without a sound. Jake  
turned to Selena thoughtfully.  
"What is going on here?!"  
  
"Alright out there?" A booming voice of Hagrid's was  
heard somewhere close by. Selena turned to get back but Jake approached one of the trees. Selena stopped to see Jake walking toward  
where the strange beings had suddenly reappeared and started fighting anew.  
  
"Jake!" Selena hissed nercously, "We have to get back. We need to  
talk to Dumbledore about this."  
"Hang on a sec Selena." Jake approached a little closer to  
see the black marks on the trees and ground. The marks seemed so  
familiar. Jake snapped his head up.  
Selena backed up nervously. "Now I know." Jake whispered.  
"Jake?" Selena whispered.  
Jake turned and got back to Selena, "Remember the  
marks in the Owlery?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Maybe those were the same marks."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who would be stupid enough to fight in the  
owlery? That's crazy. Fighting when there are owls  
around." Selena shook her head in disgust.  
"You saw why they were edgy. Maybe Shawn and Meimi  
noticed something. They aren't ordinary birds you know."  
"We have to speak with Dumbledore after Potions."  
  
Selena and Jake rushed to the Dungeons but were stopped  
by Malfoy, "What is it with you two? Why do you keep running through the halls like someone wants to kill you? Is there  
something we don't know?" He said drawlingly.  
  
"Yes. Your nose hair's gonna grow into ringlets." Jake  
spat sarcastically and poisonously. Selena eyes darted  
back at them.  
"We better get into class." Selena said fidgetly. A swooshing sound indicated the presence of another person.  
"Indeed you must. Before it would be another week of  
detention." Snape said greasily as he glided into his room. Selena and Jake made quiet rude comments about him.  
  
Once they got into class, Snape was barking  
instructions on making a next potion that could cure  
blindness.  
"What is it that you saw in the forest Jake?  
Something intriguing?" Malfoy asked sneerily. Jake  
glowered at him as Selena made a point to ignore him.  
"Yes, and you know something Dray? It was your mother  
in there with a bunch of Centaurs." Selena dropped a vial and hastily went to pick it up, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
A few Gryffindors clapped their mouths to keep from  
laughing. Malfoy looked as he was about to kill.  
  
"What's going on here?" Snape said greasily as he  
strided over to their desk. Selena glared at him.  
  
"They insulted my mother Professor." Malfoy said in his best teacher's-pet voice. Jake could have gagged.  
"Five points from Gryffindor for such insolence."  
Malfoy sneered truimphantly. Jake glowered even more darkly than before. Selena's mouth was hanging open in shock. When Snape had returned to shadowing Harry and his potion, Jake leaned slightly closer to Malfoy as he tipped some gross-smelling liquid into his cauldron.  
  
"How is your daddy Dray? Kissing off Voldie to show  
he's worthy to be his Se..." Selena elbowed him roughly.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my father Jake." Malfoy hissed, his cheeks turning bright red at Jake's insistant and rare need to offend him.  
"Now what is going on?!" Snape shouted as he strode over to theirdesk again. Selena glanced at Jake worriedly.  
"He insulted my father!" Malfoy said angrily.  
  
"If I hear one thing about Draco's family again, it  
will be a month's worth detention." Snape said, his eyes lighting with delight at the idea of getting Jake into trouble.  
"Yes sir." Jake said between clenched teeth.  
  
Malfoy smirked as Jake glowered at him. 'If I were headmaster, I  
would never have to hire Snape. I would sent him to straight to  
Azkaban.' Jake thought angrily.  
  
"When you are done, take the cauldron off the fire and  
then add two tails of the common rat." Snape  
instructed.   
  
Selena had done hers as magnificently as Jake but  
Neville had failed his (as usual). He accidently put in three  
when he thought he had two since the two tails seem to  
be squashed into one. And the cauldron began to melt.  
  
"You idiot boy!" Snape shouted. Jake looked at Neville  
with worried _expression on his face, "It's not his  
fault! The tails seems to be entangled together."  
  
"Be quiet! I did not ask you to speak! Five points  
from Gryffindor." Snape said viciously, a half-crazed grin lighting his features.  
  
"This is a school! We have rights to make mistakes  
until we can learn to fix it properly. If we could just do this too  
perfectly, then why should we even learn it again!?" Jake demanded angrily. Harry and Ron were starring at Jake in a mixture of admiration and disbelief. No one was brave enough or stupid enough to say something like that to Snape's face.  
  
Now he done it, "Detention Jake! For a month for that  
tone of yours and if you dare to critize the way I teach in this  
class again, you will be sorry indeed." Selena's face was bright red with fury and rage and before the Professor could even turn away, she exploded.  
  
"You idiot! He's right, who cares if we make a  
mistake? We are here to learn! We don't have to be  
perfect, we can always try helping others to learn  
instead of treating people like crap!" Snape and the rest of the students just starred at her in shock (except for Jake who was nodding).  
  
"Well, well, well. you just earned a month's detention  
too. Amazing how much stuck up celebrities can be.  
Fame isn't everything." Snape said with a horrible smirk. Selena opened her mouth to tell him off again but Hermione had come up behind her and stuffed her mouth closed.  
  
Jake growled silently. Snape gave the duo a poisonous  
sneer. As after the class, Snape has assigned their  
detention to clean out the entire dungeons in a month.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when Jake and Selena were muttering to each other  
about Snape's dumb behavior, the two red haired Weasley twins  
popped out of the hidden wall beside them.  
"Viola! Wassup?" Fred asked. George grinned  
pleasently.  
"Not much except we got detention with Snape because  
he can't handle the bloody truth." Jake said darkly. Selena was still muttering angrily to herself.  
The twins laughed, "Ain't that the truth!" Fred said.  
"Hey we don't have much but some secret prank we might  
pull on the Slytherins. Heck, even though we're not  
too sure if it might work perfectly with the two of  
us. Anyhow, how did you get detentions?"  
"Snape gave us detention just for pointing out that  
this is a school for education. Not for  
perfectionists. Otherwise no one would be here to learn  
if they knew it too well right?"  
"Huh. Damn right. Were some of the teachers like that  
in America?"  
"Pretty much." Jake said, "But not all of them are  
that bad. Some were a bit like Professor Lupin."  
"You seem to know how to make people laugh and you  
seem tough. Unafraid to stand up and say what you have  
to say even if it means getting months of detentions." Fred said with a dramatic air to him. Selena giggled.  
"And your point would be?" Jake asked skeptically.  
"I presume you heard of the Mauraders? The generations  
of law breakers willing to help the next generations  
too?" Jake and Selena nodded.  
"Indeed I do George, yet I don't know why you're asking me  
this." Jake said.  
"What we're asking is, are you willing to risk  
yourselves to discover more than what teachers can  
teach and apparently, make people laugh more?" Selena and Jake exchanged surprised glances.  
"What do you have in mind?" Jake grinned. Selena  
looked at him and then to Fred.  
"Are you asking us to join your little gang of  
mischeif?" Selena asked slowly. Sounding so much like  
Hermione.  
"Naturally. That is if you don't have objections to  
it."  
"Wait, don't tell me..." Jake grinned, "Suppose we  
might discover more secrets that we never stumbled on and  
try getting revenge on those bloody Slytherins for all the  
trouble they caused us?"   
Fred and George nodded.  
"And you want us to break the rules and laws just so  
we can get away with anything without getting caught? I don't know . . . ."  
Selena said, frowning.  
Fred and George shook their heads no, "No, we know  
better than that, all we want to do is find out lots  
of things we never heard of before. Things teachers  
never told us." They said innocently. Selena still looked skeptical with the whole idea. They were getting into enough trouble on their own.  
"What do you say Selena? Might be a chance to avoid  
Shadow eh?"  
"Who's Shadow?" The twins asked at the same time.  
"Nobody really, just a obessed guy who wants to get in  
Selena's..." A sharp pain smacked into his arm. Selena  
glared at him before smiling broadly. "Fine, but I'll only do so under one  
condition."  
"Name it." Said the twins in usion.  
"We get to make the shots." 


	11. Detention

Selena's eyes were dangerously slits as she stormed down the stairs and through a corridor. Anyone who saw her didn't dare to come within five feet of her for fear that the hate she was emitting would make them keel over and die. With a quick turn, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. The tall youth smirked at her.  
  
"Something the matter?" He asked smugly.  
"Yes! Where is that so called pug you call your girlfriend?!?!" She demanded angrily. Malfoy blinked, seemingly surprised by her anger.  
  
"Why are you looking for her?" He asked delicately, knowing that he was treading on forbidden ground. The last time that either Selena or Jake were this angry, one of the Slytherins had ended up in the Hospital Wing for two weeks, screaming every time he looked in a corner. Supposedly he would see rats everywhere he turned and, indeed, the jinx had been so powerful, scratches and bite marks would appear all over his body for the entire time that he spent in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"That damn bitch cursed my owl green and silver!" She yelled angrily. Malfoy drew back a little. Normally he would have laughed in her face but the loathing in her eyes was far too intense for such stupidity.  
  
"Er, I don't know." He said truthfully.  
"Selena, calm down." Jake said, coming up behind her.  
"If someone had cursed YOUR owl you wouldn't be telling me to calm down!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"I agreed but killing the damned Slytherins won't change it! We can fix that problem but the Slytherins ain't worth shit." Jake said.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Ron came towards them.  
"Have you seen Pansy?" Selena asked, her voice frighteningly calm.  
"She was heading towards the libra-," "Don't weasley...", Malfoy said hurriedly and tried to shut him up with a glance but he stopped when he saw the smirk curling on Selena's face. She took out her wand and fixed that murderous grin on Ron for a moment.  
  
"Thank you very much." She said as she stormed down the hallway towards the library. Ron and Harry glanced at Jake.  
  
"What was THAT about?" They asked. Jake sighed and motioned for them to follow him to the library to make sure that Selena didn't kill anyone.  
  
"We woke up early because she wanted to finish up some homework and while we were up we passed Pansy in the hallway. They had a bit of a fight in which Selena, er, 'accidentally' turned her hair neon pink. When we got to the owlery after Transfiguration, we found that Meimi, Selena's owl, was hysterical. Her feathers were silver and green and there were several cuts on her wings where Pansy must have cursed her to stay still. The person that you saw just now is the result." Ron starred at Selena thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's hope she runs into Snape. She could probably get rid of the bugger for us." Harry laughed.  
  
"We have detention with him tonight." Jake said glumly. "And on Halloween too! It's not fair! We have rights as students and as teenagers to enjoy the holidays!" Ron and Harry exchanged glances.  
"So what do you think Selena's going to do to her?" Malfoy asked from beside them. Harry, Ron, and Jake glared at him.  
  
"Why are you following us?" Jake demanded. "What's the matter? Want someone to protect you from scary people like selena?" Malfoy glowered at him.  
  
"I want to see what she's going to do to Pansy." They arrived at the library to find a very interesting sight. Selena was strangling Pansy, completely ignoring her wand. A cat fight ensued in which Selena walked away from calmly. Except for several trickles of blood where Pansy's nails had bitten into her arms, there was nothing to show that Selena had been involved in a fight.  
  
"I never thought you were the type." Jake said. He winced slightly when he glanced at Pansy. Her left arm was bent at an irregular angle, her face and arms were lined with scratch marks from Selena's long nails, and her hair was pulled out of its usual ponytail to lay around her tattered robes. She looked as if she had gone through a war between dragons and Blast-Ended Skwerts.  
"I used to take Martial Arts and dance." She said calmly.  
"Are you satisfied now?" He asked.  
  
"I'm very happy, thank you. Anything I can do?"  
"Yeah, you can kiss me!" Selena turned around with a murderous glare to find Shadow smirking at her.  
  
"Leave right now or I'll kill you." Selena said. Shadow laughed.  
"When I have information for you? Alright, fine I'm leaving." He turned to go but than smirked at Jake. "It's about your girlfriend." Jake snapped. His eyes went furious and murderous. Jake slammed Shadow against the stone wall, his eyes burning angrily.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" He demanded angrily.  
"Nothing. I just kidnapped her, that's all." He said with an evil smirk.  
  
"You what?!" Selena demanded angrily.  
"If you come with me, I'll give her back." He said innocently.  
"We don't make deals with people like you, you sick twisted freak!" Jake hissed, throwing Shadow against the wall and walking back towards Selena.  
  
"Look in the fire." Shadow said from behind them. "It was a joke. I didn't take her, even though I should have. It was someone else." Selena and Jake turned to ask him what he meant but he was gone.  
"Maybe he was bluffing." Harry said.  
  
"I haven't seen her for a while." Ron said.  
"Who the hell was he?" Malfoy demanded.  
"It's none of your business. Go give Crabbe a blow job or something." Selena, Ron, Harry, and Malfoy all made disgusted faces.  
  
"Sorry mate but that one was gross." Ron said, looking very green.  
"Well he does." Jake pointed out. Malfoy was going from pale to red to green and finally back to red.  
  
"Jake, let's just go find her alright?" Selena grabbed Jake and started to pull him towards the Great Hall for lunch. They spent several minutes trying to recognize Fleur's familiar moonlight white hair. Eventually they prepared to leave when Fleur came running towards them.  
  
"Sorry! I was caught up in my other class." She said breathlessly. Jake, who was extremely relived but didn't show it so as not to worry Fleur, grinned. The three of them headed towards the Gryffindor table and began to relax back into normalcy as lunch progressed.  
  
"And zat blasted owl ate my letter! Can you believe it?" She demanded. She was talking to Dean and Seamus, both of who were starring at her with drool dripping from their mouths. Jake kept glancing at her and than at his food. It was bizarre, but Fleur always wanted Jake's attention. Now that she had the option of talking to him as she always did, she was ignoring him? Was this another rule girls made up? Jake turned to Selena to ask her.  
  
"Why is Fleur ignoring me?" He asked sheepishly. Selena glanced at Fleur and narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't know." Jake threw up his hands angrily.  
"Great!"  
  
"No, wait! From what I could tell, Fleur's been dieing for a chance to speak with you. But than why would she NOT speak with you when she has the chance?" Selena mused to herself for a little longer before Hermione plopped down beside her angrily.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Jake asked, shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. He was still pissed about Fleur.  
"It's just that there's so much to do!" Hermione said, her eyes slightly dimmer than usual. "I have so much work to do and I can't seem to find enough time to do it all. And we'll be having the O.W.L.S. next year and the finals are going to be harder than ever! To top that off, I'm a little worried." Jake and Selena glanced at her.  
  
"Worried? About what?" Selena asked.  
"Well, I don't really want to jinx it. It's just, every year something terrible happens to Harry and Ron to nearly kill them. Our first year it was the Sorcerer's Stone, next it was the entire Chamber of Secrets ordeal which included that horrid Basilisk, our third year was a nightmare because of, well you know, and now the TriWizard tournament! I don't even want to think about next year. We might not even be alive to see it!" Hermione allowed her head to fall to her crossed arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it; I'm sure everything will work out in the end. You wouldn't have lived through all of that if you had to die here." Selena said assuringly.  
  
"Hermione, have you noticed something weird going on with Fleur?" Jake asked suddenly. Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You mean besides the boys starring at her as if she was a piece of ham? No, not really." Jake sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.  
"She's been acting a bit strangely." Selena said. "If she does anything weird in classes when we're not there, will you tell us?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Sure." Jake still didn't feel as if he was doing enough. Something in his bones told him that Fleur just wasn't safe. He glanced at the High Table and caught Snape's eyes. They glared at each other for a long time before Jake turned away. He knew that if Shadow and his army of angels, a herd of demons, or Voldemort couldn't kill him, than Snape was fully prepared to do it for them. 


	12. imposters and mysteries of the war

Halloween was a wonderful event. Selena had tied her hair into beautiful braids and placed them intricately around her head to form a beautiful crown of gold. She wore a pair of ocean blue robes which matched her eyes and seemed incredibly cheerful. Jake had combed his hair side to side making him look more handsome and he wore a pair of midnight black robes which gave him an unearthly appearance. Around his neck was the magical necklace which had saved him several times from walking into someone dangerous, glowing a deep blue in the torchlight. He waited impatiently for Hermione and Fleur to finish whatever they were doing up in their dorm. Selena, Jake, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry were waiting for Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender as they dressed up for the Halloween feast.  
  
"So how do i look?" Jake asked.  
"Looking good." Selena said not looking. Course, she didn't meant to ignore him, she was being impatient. Jake was trying to break the impatience.  
  
It had actually been Dumbledore's idea to make the dinner a little more formal because of the new students, including the American Ministry of Magic's "representatives". As the girls came down the stairs slowly, the boys (and Selena) sighed in relief that they had finally finished. They looked quite pretty in fact, but not astoundingly so as if they had spent hours. This was meant to be a casual/formal dinner.  
Harry and Ron walked several feet away from each other. Selena and Jake felt very sorry for Harry and very angry towards Ron for not understanding that Harry had no hand in his participation in the tournament. Selena and Jake made a very large effort to be Harry's friend and confidants since his other friends didn't seem to have enough time or were simply sulking. Jake stood between the two, Ron and Harry, just so Harry can try getting his mind og Ron. Selena held his arms to comfort him and get his mind off Ron too.   
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood as the feast was about to begin. Everyone grew silent and turned towards him excitedly.   
  
"I know that all of you are hungry but there are several notices that must be spoken of. First of all, I would like to please ask that no pranks should be set off in Mr. Filch's office anymore. He would also like to ask that whoever has been painting the third floor corridor pink to please cease that immediately." Jake's lips twitched but he said nothing. Selena was glancing at Fred and George slyly. The twins smiled cunningly, "Also, I would like to inform all of you of the upcoming start of the TriWizard tournament. The First Task shall begin soon and when it does, we expect a proud performance from all of those participating. Please come and support your school when the Tasks begin." Harry seemed a little green at the thought of the First Task but Selena and Jake exchanged glances. They knew all about the little Hungarian Horntail. They had seen it several days ago and it certainly wasn't all that friendly, especially when it tried to set the two fan fiction writers on fire.  
That time Jake and Selena walked toward Hagrid to see the dragons. As permnission from Dumbledore. yet Hagrid was moving forward toward the carriage and Maxime came out. Jake can tells Harry was near by due to the sound of the invisible feet stomping close by. Jake said, "Evening Madam Masime." And so did Selena who said it in friendly voice. Maxime, "Evening Represenatives." She smiled a bit only to be friendly due to the fact they are American's ministry of magic represenatives.   
  
So they moved toward the giant gates as the large giant dragons roars and tries to excape. groups of trained wizards barked orders, "Stupfey!"  
"Ain't they beautiful?" Hagrid asked.  
"Hey Hagrid. Hello you two. I heard about you but i didn't recall your name. Allow me, I'm Charlie Weasley."  
"Jake," He said and shook his hand. "I'm Selena." She almost poked Charlie's nose when thrusted her hands for a shake. She was feeling abashed. Jake tries to keep straight face. Charlie forgived and shook.  
"Didn't expect you all to be here, anyhow, i suppose you need a bit of information? As from what they told me i think was that the four champions were to pass them."  
"Indeed? Whare they called?" Hagrid asked in delight.  
Charlie gave a short name and description about the dragons including the Hungarian Horntail. Then jumped to Harry Potter and his mother frantically getting worried about him. Yet, Jake expected Harry must have left by now. As so then, Jake have not expected something. A wizard had scared as the Hungarian snorted. Jake slammed Selena out of the way before the fire could blast them and the wizards tries to put the Hungarian back to sleep.   
"You two ok?" Charlie asked.  
"Oie. yes we are." Jake said. Selena pointed to Jakes helm of the robe and Jake stump the fire out like it was nothing.  
After a chat with Charlie and hagrid, Jake and Selena held back to the Gryffindor Common room. Selena found Ron on the chair crying. They obviously knew why. Selena walked over to him and greeted him queitly. Jake decided to leave them for a bit and head to bed. Jake doesn't need to get involved with comforting Ron in fact because He was angry with him. But selena did felt sympathy for Ron and tries to comfort him.   
  
"And now, tuck in!" The feast began and everyone began to eat hungrily. As the night progressed, several subjects were brought up for discussion. Some of them were the tournament, homework, the tournament, Muggle life compared to magical life, and the tournament were some of there more frequent discussions. At some point, someone mentioned the angel and demon attacks taking place all over the world.  
"And it was in the Daily Prophet. The demon had been at the Square village and two angels were fighting." seamus said as he ate his mashed potatoes.  
"What do you reckon? Do you think it's the end of the world?" Ron asked as he shoveled drumsticks into his mouth.  
"no one really knows. For all we know is that something is abound to happen. Eventually." Jake said, wrinkling his nose. "But I do really doubt it's the end of the world. I'm just a little thinking that Voldemort might try to join one of the sides." Everyone but Selena and Harry cringed. Well, there was one more person, Jake thought. Fleur hadn't been paying attention to anything until that moment and she hadn't so much as blinked at the name.  
"And then where will I be?" Selena mumbled so that only Jake and Harry could hear her. "Ah yes, i know, In Shadow's arms that's what. He'll probably try to bargain for my hand in marriage or something just as hideous and unwanted." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
"Let's hope it doesn't get to that." Jake said.  
  
Somehow, Crabbe and Goyle jolted out of their seats started to shake off scarab beetles which seems to crawl all over them and now onto the slytherins. Selena stared at Jake, 'It's working!'. Jake grinned, 'Finally, the revenge is ours.' Fred and George gave the two new pranksters, Jake and Selena a high five. Some Gryffindors laughed their heads off and the other Gryffindors started collapsing with laughters. Dumbledore waved his hands and the scarab beetles disappeared, "Rhat will be enough! Whoever did that should be warned, i did told you no more pranks is to be pulled." DFumbledore said sternly. Snape glowers at Jake with utmost loathe. Fake returns an exact same looke back. He came walking toward the table.  
  
"I see that you are enjoying yourselves." Selena and Jake jumped, which resorted to Selena's goblet falling over. "So clumsy," Snape said, his nose sticking to the air like a dog with a scent.  
"Er, yeah," Selena said, blushing slightly.  
"I expect you want to stay? Well, I'm terribly sorry but your detention starts now. Come with me now," Snape began to leave the room. Selena's mouth opened and closed in shock, her eyes widened in surprise. Jake's eyebrows shot together in fury and disbelief. What the hell was his problem?! Why was he giving them such a hard time?! It was Halloween for God's sake!  
"We're coming." Selena said weakly as she pulled Jake along behind her. Harry waved at them disappointedly. He had been hoping for them to keep him company since Hermione and Ron were fighting and he couldn't say a thing for fear that they would snap at him. "We'll see you guys later."  
  
"If we live through the over grown bat." Jake muttered angrily. Selena gave him a look before they rushed to catch up with Snape, who managed to loose them fairly quickly. The teenagers were walking towards Snape's office in hopes of finding him again when they saw the professor himself walking towards them smugly. Jake made a point to stand between them and glared viciously when the Potions master motioned towards the way they had come.  
"I am in need of several herbs which can only be found in the Forbidden Forest. You shall assist me in retrieving them." Snape said as he walked swiftly ahead. Selena had to jog slightly to catch up. Jake was glaring moodily at the shadows all around, making sure that no one and no thing could jump out at them unexpectedly.  
  
When they were outside, Selena shivered slightly in the cold night, wishing that her hair wasn't up so that it could warm the back of her neck instead of look nice. Jake didn't want to show that he was cold so he simply followed Snape towards the forest. Before they went in, Hagrid came towards them.  
  
"Good evenin' professor. Evenin' Selena, Jake." Hagrid said.  
"How is the forest tonight?" Snape asked.  
  
"Quite dangerous tonigh'. Don' know what it is exactly but it's got the critters downrigh' terrified." Hagrid said as he handed Snape a lamp. "And more attacks than usual. I don' like it, Dumbledore's deal with those demons I mean." He shuddered.  
  
"You aren't the only one." Snape said. He motioned for the two fan fiction writers to follow him into the woods. Jake and Selena instantly felt the cold dread which resulted in entering the forest. This had been the place in which they had entered this world and they still weren't completely comfortable about the entire idea of entering it willingly.  
  
The night was freezing with little bits of snow fluttering down between the dense canopies of trees. As they walked, Selena felt a creeping sensation deep inside of her stomach. She felt blind.  
"I feel something." Jake mumbled quietly.  
"Feel what?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Something evil." Jake mumbled. He glanced to his right where the feeling was the strongest. "It's coming from over there." Selena looked that way and narrowed her eyes. As she did, she saw what appeared to be a silver wolf preparing to spring at them. She knew that it was hidden behind a bush, but she knew that it was there.  
"It's a werewolf!" Selena cried. Snape pulled out his wand instantly and yelled a hurried spell when the wolf leapt at them! The creature hit an invisible wall and fell back, whimpering slightly. Snape was breathing hard.  
  
"Hello Selena!" Her scream became muffled the moment that the boys were distracted and Shadow leapt out to grab his prize before running into the forest. Jake yelled angrily and leapt after them, his wand out to guide his way. Just as he was sure that he had lost them, he heard yelling up ahead. Running into a clearing, he found Selena racing towards him. Her hair had fallen loose from its restraints and had formed dread locks all down her back. Shadow was fighting two people, one a woman and the other a man.  
  
After a long battle, Shadow hissed and vanished in a cloud of bright light. The two people glanced at Jake and Selena. The man had sharp golden eyes and jet black hair. The woman had large blue eyes and pure white hair. Each one wore a set of black robes and fire-embroidered gloves. They also wore a black belt with a silver buckle. There were the words H.E.L.L. embedded into them.  
The two vanished in a flash of fire.  
  
Snape finally caught up to them to discover charred trees and several white and black feathers.  
"What was that?" Snape demanded angrily.  
  
"It was the angel Shadow that we were talking about earlier." Jake explained as he picked up as many feathers as he could. "The one that's obsessed with Selena. The one we warned you about." He made a point of glowering at him.  
"So he was the one who sent the werewolf out of the forest." Selena mumbled, regaining her breath. "But how did you know it was there?"  
"How did you see it?" Both couldn't figure out the answer to either question.  
  
"Maybe I can see things, but I can't sense them like you. Maybe that's why everyone wants to catch us. Together we can catch anyone that tries to ambush us." Jake thought about her suggestion for a moment before he shook his head.  
"I don't know. We'll have to see what happens next."  
"The First Task is pretty soon." Selena said.  
"I know. That's certainly going to have our hands full. But at least He doesn't know about us yet." He said, opening his eyes wide. He, of course, meant Voldemort. Snape shook his head angrily and decided that he didn't want to relive another episode like the one that he had just endured. Instead, he took the students back to the castle and retired to his room. Selena and Jake made it for desert.  
  
"What happened? I think that was the shortest detention in the history of school." Hermione said. Harry seemed extremely relieved to actually have someone to talk to who wouldn't mention S.P.E.W., the O.W.L.S., anything school-related, and also two people who actually talked to him.  
  
"How could you know, 'Mione? You never get detention." Ron said, pointedly ignoring Harry.  
"I know that!" Hermione hissed. "That's not what I meant!"  
"Well, what did you meant then?"  
"I don't know, perhaps you should ask your darling veela about it. She seems far more interesting then I am!" Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"Well then go talk to Vicky! I'm sure he's a lot more fun than we are! Go on!" Harry glanced between them glumly. He and Ron hadn't been speaking but he knew that it wouldn't help if he sided with either of his friends in their constant bickering. Harry's life had becoming increasingly harder over the course of the first month but it had been lessoned with Jake and Selena around. They knew with a passion that he had nothing to do with becoming a participant of the tournament and had even argued for him in the room behind the High Table.  
  
He knew it would have been unbearable without Jake to cheer him up and Selena to help him with homework. For some reason, Hermione had been focusing even more on her studies than usual and wouldn't talk to Harry as often as she usually did. This was, of course, because Fleur was constantly around and where ever the half-veela was, Ron's brain was not.  
  
"Hey, Jake!" Fred whispered. He motioned towards the floor as he and his twin climbed down under the table. Jake nudged Selena and dropped his fork. Selena noticed the glance and followed after Jake to squat beneath the table.  
  
"Hey." George said smugly. "We just wanted to tell you that we followed orders as planned. It's in the pudding and the candy." Selena and Jake smirked.  
"Perfect. Go on back to your seats." Selena said.  
"Aye, aye, mate!" The twins left and Jake turned to Selena evilly.  
"This will certainly be interesting."  
  
The table began to rattle and somewhere along the four tables someone was screaming. After a moment or so of this, every single person in the Slytherin table changed into a ferret. There was utter silence and then Jake and Selena began to snort with laughter. Soon the entire Great Hall was laughing hysterically.  
Next the Hufflepuff table's contents were changed into badgers. Most of them starred at each other in shock and tried to grab their wands but such a feat was impossible with their paws.  
At the Ravenclaw table, all of the students were changed into Mongooses. Some tried to swivel towards the High Table but they ended up moving about two millimeters a minute. The Gryffindors thought they were safe.  
They were wrong.  
Each one was changed instantly into an enormous crane. Each bird turned to look at its neighbor in astonishment. After that all of the teachers at the High Table were instantly changed into oversized chickens. Dumbledore was still clucking to himself with his enormous beard and huge purple hat. McGonagall glared pointedly at the students through her square spectacles.  
Pretty soon everyone was starring at Selena, Jake, Fred, and George, all of who were laughing uncontrollably. When they realized everyone starring, Fred smirked and snapped his fingers. Everyone instantly changed back into their human forms except for the infuriated Slytherins. Dumbledore stood, a smile threatening to overwhelm his features.  
"If you please Mr. Weasley?" George sulked as he snapped his fingers and the Slytherins changed back to normal. Malfoy was extremely red, having been turned into the only white ferret at his table. "I'm afraid I must give the four of you detention." Dumbledore said merrily.  
"Thank you sir!" Fred said as the four of them bowed and sat down. Selena caught sight of Fleur, who was busily applying some kind of blush to her face. When she saw this, Selena turned away only to swivel around to stare at her. She had blotchy red and white skin, her hair seemed to be tilted slightly to one side, and her eyes were an angry brown. This girl wasn't Fleur.  
"Jake!" Selena hissed. He turned to her, still laughing. When he saw the _expression on her face he sobered and looked in the direction that she was indicating. With a final tug on her hair, Fleur turned to give a sweet smile in the fanfiction writers' direction.  
"That isn't Fleur!" Jake whispered.  
"Was the tug on her wig a hint?" Selena demanded sarcastically.  
"Where is she then? Do you think that Shadow really did kidnap her and that girl over there is a spy?" Selena shook her head.  
"He said that the demons were the ones that kidnapped her."  
"You're going to trust him now?" Jake asked in disbelief.  
"He's never directly lied to me." Selena said with a blush. "Even in my dreams he can't do it. He only lied to me once and that was when my back was turned. He can't lie to my face." Jake, still marveling at the bizarre nature of the Angel Prince turned to the High Table worriedly.  
"I guess now isn't the time to tell Dumbledore about this. We'd be killed if we got two feet away from Fred and George." He said, seeing the death glares that the Slytherin table especially was sending them. The other tables seemed to have taken it as a harmless joke and the teachers even seemed to be calming down (expect for Snape, who hadn't exactly loved being turned into a chicken in his room for no apparent reason).  
"We'll have to do something about it later. The Weighing of the Wands is pretty soon and then we're going to have to be with the judges for the First Task." Selena said, risking a glance at the Fleur-imposter.  
"Tomorrow is going to be way too long. I can see it now." Jake mumbled as he made to eat something before Selena stopped him. Some of the late eaters, thinking that the food was safe again, had been changed into their House's animal.  
Selena and Jake felt extremely irritated the next morning. They hadn't slept a wink since they'd had another midnight class with Dumbledore and an angel had tried to kidnap Selena again. Over all, their moods could have fried an egg.  
"Morning." Harry mumbled nervously. He hadn't so much as touched his breakfast, his eyes looking swollen. He obviously hadn't had a wink of sleep either since he would be facing the Hungarian Horntail that day. Selena wanted to tell him that he would be fine but Jake cursed angrily when McGonagall motioned for them to follow her. He had been about to eat up for his lack of dinner and sleep.  
"Take some food with you." Selena suggested as she grabbed two pieces of toast and followed McGonagall. Jake muttered something about 'too optimistic' and followed with some more toast. When they met up with McGonagall outside of the Great Hall, she motioned for them to follow her into another classroom. Once there, Jake and Selena made a feeble attempt for the door before Darla and Rita grabbed one of them and dragged them into the room.  
"Jake! How wonderful to see you!" Rita purred.  
"Selena! I'm sure you have MUCH more information then Jake!" Darla purred, giving Rita a smile filled with teeth.  
"She's wrong, isn't she? You know MUCH more than that girl does!" Rita smiled back sweetly but her nails dug into Jake's arm. Jake sent them both an enraged scowl before he pried off Rita's fingers and managed to get Selena away from a clutching Darla. Before the reporters could get to them, McGonagall sent them a warning glare.  
"Good morning!" A voice said behind the two teenagers, making them jump. Mr. Ollivander was grinning behind them. "I trust your wands are still working?" He motioned towards the two wands in their pockets. "May I?" Jake and Selena handed over their wands worriedly. "Ah yes, just as I remember. Mr. Jake, a fine wand. Nine and a half inches, the diamond from a dwarf's mine tainted black from the coal. And the contents consist of a scale from a mermaid and the crystallized form of a phoenix tear drop." Nodding in approval, Mr. Ollivander handed back the wand. "Eight inches made of a yew tree entwined with an ask tree with an angel's hair string and a sprinkle of faery's dust." He gave that wand back as well.  
"'Angel hair'?" Jake mumbled.  
"Probably why Shadow likes me." Selena muttered back.  
The rest of the champions arrived and then all of the wands were weighed. When they were done, Selena and Jake followed all of the adults out onto the Quiditch pitch, where a large stadium had been set up. Taking the seats motioned to them by Dumbledore, the man himself leaned over to them.  
"Because you are representatives of the American Ministry of Magic the Minister has insisted that you participate in the judging." Jake and Selena blinked.  
"Why? We're in Hogwarts so obviously our scoring will be biased." Jake said.  
"And besides, we know exactly what everyone is going to do and exactly how many points everyone is going to get." Selena said.  
"Then allow me to make a suggestion. Give the same score to everyone." Selena and Jake exchanged glances.  
"Alright, we'll give everyone a nine." Jake said. "Er, what if that person doesn't deserve the score?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Use your better judgment. I would refrain from perfect scores, however, especially because you can't favor anyone. The Hogwarts students would be after you if you favored the other schools and the Headmasters of the other schools would think that you weighed heavily on our school if the opposite happened." Jake and Selena, obviously uncomfortable with this, nodded.  
The First Task began and both teenagers found themselves becoming more and more worried. Just as Harry's task was beginning, Jake grabbed Selena and hurried towards the exit. Dumbledore glanced at them but Jake merely told him that each of their scores was a nine. Once they left, Selena squirmed out of Jake's hold.  
"What are you doing? I wanted to see what happened!" Selena said.  
"Didn't you ever wonder what happened in the tent when the games were going on? We need to check it out. Fleur might be in there. Maybe we can get her to tell us who she really is." Without waiting for an answer, (Selena was going to tell him where Fleur was) Jake pulled Selena into the tent and straight into Victor Krum.  
"'ello." Victor said as he rubbed his nose. Jake was rubbing the place where his fore head had collided with Victor's afore mentioned nose. "Iz zere a problem?" He asked.  
"No problem." Selena said quickly. "Do you know where Fleur is?" The young man stiffened slightly.  
"I don't know." He said stiffly.  
"Wait a minute, you're not Krum! He's out there with Madam Pomphrey! Who the hell are you?!" Jake demanded. The Krum look alike glanced between them nervously and then sighed. When he spoke again, his voice was completely different.  
"This would have been much easier if you hadn't said that." Selena groaned when she felt something hard smash into the back of her head. Jake whirled around to catch her and at the same time coming face to face with Fleur. She was holding up a hard piece of wood. She smiled sadly.  
"Sorry about this Spade. We can't have you being kidnapped by the enemy. We've been fighting this war too long to let them get you now." Krum proceeded to take out his wand and stun Jake. The two teenagers crumpled lifelessly to the ground as the imposters reached for them with black-gloved hands. 


	13. Lucifer and the Decision

Selena woke up with a very large bruise on the back of  
her head. Groaning as she sat up, she discovered Jake  
lying in the bed across from her. He was facing  
down and his back was towards her. There was also a small cut on his cheek. Moving towards him and rubbing the spot where her head ached  
the most, Selena proceeded to shake Jake. Jake didn't  
open his eyes. After several minutes of this, Selena  
took out her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Inverto!" She said. Jake's eyes slowly fluttered open  
and he groaned as he sat up, his hand reaching his neck  
and rubbing a painful sore. He looked at Selena and  
they shared several unspoken thoughts before both of  
them stood to observe their surroundings more closely.  
The beds they had been placed in had satin black  
sheets and fire embroidered on the hem of the satin.  
The walls were black as well and a black marble table  
with identical marble chairs set around it. There were  
plates and cups waiting for them along with food.  
  
Their nose picked up scents and Selena moved forward  
first. Jake thought about this decision a bit but then he moved along with her when hunger won out on common sense.  
Feeling their stomachs rumble, both of them moved to  
the table and sat down wearily. They glanced at each  
other and then looked down at the food.  
  
Steam issued from the wonderful dishes and the goblets  
were filled with crystalline-like water. Starring at  
the goblet for a minute, Jake knocked it off the table  
where it clanked but didn't break. Picking it up, the  
water vanished and the goblet refilled itself. The  
place where the black wood had been dented was  
suddenly restored. Jake looked as surprised as Selena.  
  
"They're made of DIAMOND!" Selena whispered.  
"Indeed they are." Both teenagers whirled around (Jake  
winced at the pain throbbing in his neck) to find a  
tall man smiling warmly at them. He had golden blond  
hair like melted sun and tanned skin. He wore a crown  
of black ebony and his robes were completely black  
save for the fire embroidered on the hem of his robes.  
He wore black gloves with a crown embroidered on the  
back of his hand. The most astonishing thing of all  
was that one of his eyes was a vibrant black and the  
other was glowing silver.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Jake demanded as he  
stepped in front of Selena protectively. The man  
chuckled. He smiled at Jake with interest but also mocking amusement. Jake simply used a quiet growl to vent his displeasure.  
"I am the King of this world. My name is Lucifer."  
Both fan fiction writers turned to each other and then  
looked back at him.  
"Excuse me?" Selena asked. "I thought you said  
Lucifer. As in the Devil who rules Hell Lucifer?" The  
man named Lucifer laughed; well, more like cackled. It  
didn't sound evil, more like mocking.  
"That is who I am." He said. "I would think that the  
Spade and the Jade would recognize me on sight."  
  
"Look, we don't know what crack-pot idiot came up with  
something like that damn prophecy but whoever it was,  
they were off their rocker!" Jake said angrily.  
Lucifer tilted his head in amusement.  
  
"Well then tell me something. Can you sense things  
that no one else can? Can you see things which no one  
else can?" Jake and Selena were about to say no when  
they thought about the Tower of Roses and the werewolf  
in the Forbidden Forest. No one had seen those things  
but them. No one had FELT those things but them.  
"That's what I thought." Lucifer said. "Now, why don't  
you eat something?" Jake stared at him with a fiery glow  
in his eyes as if to trying to bore into Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer seemed to know how Jake was feeling, "I assure you that if I wanted to  
kill you, control you, maim you, or rape you I would  
have done so long ago." After a long moment of  
thinking, Jake and Selena turned back to the feast set  
out before them. It was then that they noticed that  
there was an extra spot for Lucifer. Jake took some  
chicken and some odd looking meats and began  
eating. Selena took the same. Lucifer didn't help  
himself. Except perhaps a sip from his goblet.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing here if you didn't want  
to 'kill us, control us, maim us, or rape us'?" Jake  
asked sardonically as he sipped some of the water and  
ate a fork full of food. He was shocked by how good it  
was. Selena smiled as she ate the food. She enjoyed it  
as much as Jake did.  
  
"I wished to speak to you about the security  
protecting you, or lack there of. With so much resting  
upon your shoulders, I do not wish to loose my war at  
such an easy thing as kidnap." Selena wrinkled her  
nose. Jake slowly looked at him with slight anger.  
  
"I can see you really care for our happiness." Jake said sarcastically as Lucifer laughed.  
"I could have done as I pleased with you and have been  
done with it. Instead I waited for you to awaken  
before asking you my questions." He said. "Do you know  
anything of the prophecy?" Jake and Selena glanced at  
each other.  
"A little." Selena admitted. Jake shrugged. "I didn't  
care too much about it." Selena looked at him. Jake  
looked at her with gloom and irritation on his face.  
  
"Have you read the part in which the Dark Lord  
captures you both and gives you the Choice of the  
Heavens as it is called? 'To destroy or heal, that is  
the ordeal. The darkness of the night rivals the  
happiness of the light'. Or at least that is how the  
prophecy goes. Either you choose to have your dreams  
the easy way or the hard way. Many people or few will  
die depending on your choice." Selena and Jake  
blinked.  
"And what exactly happens if we choose the dark?" Jake  
asked as he scratched his arm.  
"Then not only this world but the world in which you  
came from will cease to exist." Jake, who was drinking  
from his goblet, spit out all of his water. Selena  
starred at Lucifer, her mouth hanging open. "Of  
course, if you choose the light than your world is  
still in danger of being demolished by the Dark Lord and the angels. Either way, something has to give." Both teenagers were too  
stunned to speak.  
"Where in that damn red book is THAT written?!" Jake  
demanded angrily. Selena nodded shakily. Lucifer seemed  
calm.  
"Oh, you mean the diary? I doubt most of the prophecy is in there. The clever elf prince knew better than to leave something as  
important as that in such an easily acquired object."  
Lucifer said. "But let's not think of that just yet. I  
want to show you part of kingdom." Lucifer wiped his lips  
with his napkin and got up. He motioned towards a  
dark wooden door.  
Selena and Jake followed him uneasily out of the room  
and down several winding corridors. If Lucifer hadn't  
been there to guide them, they would have become  
frustratingly lost. At long last, they entered a dark  
garden. The sky was a dark crimson red and there were  
black clouds swirling all around with dashes of  
lightening splitting the air every few minutes.  
Towards the far end of the garden was a short ledge,  
which was adorned with countless black roses. Coming  
to stand by it, Selena and Jake starred in  
astonishment at all that they saw before them.  
  
"Welcome to my kingdom." Lucifer said rather  
ironically. "The Tower which you see in the distance  
is the Tower of Dis." Jake looked puzzled.  
"Tower of Dis?"   
"My rebellious angel brigade resides there and  
deals with any angels who dare to trespass on my  
lands. The gates to your right are the gates to my  
kingdom where the souls of the damned enter my place  
of punishments. The abyss over there is where my most  
loathsome enemies are placed to be forgotten and the  
rivers which you see are the rivers of the  
Underworld." Selena couldn't believe her eyes. Jake  
looked at the Silvery Rivers and even one made of what appeared to be blood. Feeling slightly sick, Selena turned to listen to the  
unearthly sounds of souls and demons.  
  
There were hoards of demons milling transparent souls  
through the gates of Hell and pushing them into  
coffin-like pits. The souls instantly vanished and  
more souls were placed in. The demons were gruesome.  
Two spiked horns protruded from their scaly black  
heads and their eyes burned red. Their lips were  
darkish green and long thin fingers held a triton and  
a small, black, dagger-like sword which was used for escaping souls. Each one held a triton, which they used to poke anyone who  
wasn't moving fast enough.  
  
Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing anymore than  
Selena could. At the Tower of Dis flew black-winged  
creatures that shined eerily in that horrible place.  
Three women could be vaguely seen, their hair moving  
strangely. The first thing that came to Jake's mind  
was 'Medusa' and indeed, they were the three Gorgons  
from the myths of Greek mythology.  
But not all of the demons were hideous monsters. Some  
were actually beautiful human-like creatures with  
black wings and black robes embroidered in fire. They  
walked about a completely separate part of Hell and  
doing what appeared to be day-to-day things. They  
completely ignored the shrieks and agonizing curses,  
which managed to pierce through the hazy world they  
lived in.  
  
"Come, you must meet the Sirens and the Harpies. They  
have wanted to meet you for a long time." Lucifer said,  
completely ignoring the spectacle before him and moving  
back towards the dark castle which Selena and Jake had  
woken up into.  
  
Walking back through the hallways, Jake felt Selena's  
hand clutching his. He glanced down to find her hand  
white with tension and fear. Those screams weren't  
just flirting little noises that girls made when  
someone grabbed them or even the painful yelps of  
someone being burnt. Those screams had torn through  
the air, sending Selena's soul shrieking into her body  
and searching for a hiding place.  
  
After a long while of walking, Lucifer led them out of  
the castle and into the Hellish world that was his  
kingdom. The ground was black granite, hard and  
unpleasant even through the two teenager's shoes.  
Little tongues of fire leapt at them occasionally  
until Lucifer hissed something at them. Snakes with  
three heads or lizards with six feet would slither  
towards them and run away when Lucifer looked at them  
hard enough.  
  
"Here we are! The Wood of Darkness!" Lucifer said  
cheerfully. Jake and Selena were anything but  
cheerful. Just imagine the Forbidden Forest times a  
million. The hardest, cruelest, must disgusting killer in the world would have  
shuddered and gone crying back to his mother at the  
sight of it. Lucifer led them into that horrid place  
with a wonderful smile adorning his features, as if  
they were going to a carnival. Selena gripped Jake's  
arm hard enough that her nails were piercing into the  
flesh. Jake tried his best not to wince.  
  
Once inside, two distinct screeches could be heard.  
Lucifer raised his hand and called out to them.  
  
"Harpies! Sirens! It is I, your master!" At the sound  
of his voice, two different creatures landed close to  
them. The first ones were ugly, bestial, filthy winged  
creatures with the head of a hag, the body of a large  
eagle, and the front feet of a lion. The Harpies  
crooned lovingly to their master. The second ones to  
come were the complete opposite. The creatures were  
unfathomably beautiful with eagle bodies, the body of  
a woman from the head down to their bare waist, and  
two milky white feathers protruded from their backs.  
"Master! Master!" They called in lovely, melodic  
voices.  
  
"Good day my girls." Lucifer said. He actually KISSED  
a Harpy and a Siren. Both creatures delighted in his  
touch.  
  
"Master! These are the ones, are they not? 'The Jade  
of night and the Spade of fight'! Are they not? Are  
they not, our master, the chosen two?" The Sirens  
chanted in one, beautiful voice. Selena felt a chill  
go up her spine but Jake felt a strange calm  
overtaking him. The Sirens' voices had a very  
interesting affect in him. If Selena hadn't been  
holding onto his hand so tightly that her nails were  
drawing a little blood, he thought he might have done  
anything they said.  
  
"Yes they are, my beautiful girls. I have brought them  
here to meet you." The Sirens and the Harpies  
shrieked in joy, their cries silencing any noise  
because of their hideousness and their beauty.  
  
"They must return!" One of the Harpies gushed. "The  
fight will begin soon and they must be there! The  
Second Task of the Savior!"  
  
"The Second Task! The Second Task!" The other  
bird-women sang.  
"That is quite true. I was going to send them back earlier but  
I knew you would have been angry with me if you hadn't  
met them." The Harpies and Sirens began to sing all at  
once, their voices melding into a bitter sweet  
symphony.  
  
"Never with you, master! Never hate you!" Selena and  
Jake glanced at each other suspiciously. A Harpy came  
towards Jake and looked him up and down before  
plucking a surprisingly clean, shimmering feather from  
her side. It was completely black but even in the dim  
light it shined like ebony.  
  
"For you, Spade. Protect the ones you hold dear." She  
said. Before Jake could so much as touch it, the  
feather disappeared right into his necklace, which  
pulsed a wonderful blue color.  
"And for you, Jade. You must be strong to fend off the  
advances of those who will lead you to harm." A Siren  
said as she plucked a milky white feather and handed  
it to Selena. Before she could take it, the feather  
disappeared into her necklace. For a split second  
Selena could make out a bloody battle field before her  
mind was free of outside thoughts once more.  
  
"You have not been here long but I dare say that you  
are eager to leave my kingdom." Lucifer said with a  
loud sigh. "I was hoping that you would remain here  
longer but my darling girls have reminded me of the  
time difference between the worlds. I must say my good  
byes but know that we shall meet again. Call me if you  
have need." Jake moved forward to ask Lucifer another  
question but the two immediately found themselves  
right outside of Hogwarts once again.  
  
Glancing at each other briefly, Jake shook his head.  
"That was incredibly weird." He said.  
  
"I don't want to do THAT again!" Selena whispered as  
she shivered. Together they walked back into the  
Hogwarts castle where they were met with very worried  
people.  
  
Jake strolled over to the High table (it was dinner) and right under Dumbledore's worried eyes and  
asked if they could speak alone. Selena was gathered by a  
bunch of people asking if she is alright.  
  
Jake was asked by torrents of endless teachers about what  
happened. Jake was speaking in a serious metallic tone.  
Selena was speaking with every of emotion except for happiness.  
Basically they made up an excuse that the two of them had been in the lake and making "preparations" for the champions. In private they told Dumbledore the truth. They were completely shocked when Hermione informed them that the Second Task would be taking place the next day. After a moment of thought, Selena yelped and grabbed Jake.  
"What?!" He demanded. The sudden motion had scared him since the visions of Hell were still stuck in his mind.  
"What about Fleur?!" Selena demanded.  
"Lucifer must still have her." Jake said, his eyes narrowing in worry. They watched as the fake Fleur walked by them and nervously smiled when she passed. She seemed to think the same thing that the Harpies and the Sirens though. Jake and Selena were like saviors to them.  
"Lucifer must know something. I bet he's taking care of her." Selena said suddenly. Jake turned to her doubtfully.  
"Why would he do that?" Selena shook her head and lowered her voice to a whisper since Harry and Ron were coming towards them.  
"Remember that he said the angels would do anything to get us? I bet they would have kidnapped her or anyone just to get us to do whatever they want. Just don't blow up the next time you see Lucifer." Jake growled deep in his throat. He was NOT amused at the idea that his girlfriend was stuck in Hell with a bunch of war-ridden demons. 


	14. worried, confused, scared, and angry

Needless to say, Harry was nervous enough when he ran to the lake for the Second Task without having to wonder where the hell Selena and Jake had been for the past few weeks after the First Task. He had been extremely glad to have Ron and Hermione back as his friends again but he still missed Jake's biting remarks to the Slytherins and Selena's calm presence which gave at least a hint of sanity to his otherwise insane life. He had never really noticed how happy he was around those two strange students, but he really missed them, especially because he could have used some help figuring out just how his golden egg worked.  
  
  
Selena was wondering where Harry was even though she didn't want to admit that she was also worried about Cedric. Knowing that he would die and neither Selena nor Jake  
would be aloud to interfere As Jake wisely said, "Change the future and worse things can happen. Cedric may get to live again but without him dead, the people won't see that Voldemort has in fact risen and they might think that everything is fine."  
  
When Ron and Hermione had left earlier (when they were placed into the lake), Harry had felt utterly alone and desperate. He had worked so hard to find the answer to his dilemma but it seemed that he was quite hopeless in this department. Surely if Selena or Jake had been around they would have either helped him or at least found a way to make him feel better. Harry had even begun to miss the usual angry eyes of Shadow (who had always followed Harry when he talked to Selena).  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't have fallen asleep at the library!" Selena said worriedly as Harry panted at the side of the lake. He had just sprinted from the library and he still had that strange gunk which Dobby had given him earlier. At first Harry was too exhausted to do anything but give her a crooked grin. Then he stood straight up and eyed her suspiciously.  
"How did you know that? About my being in the library?" He demanded in a whisper. The  
smile which had been resting on Selena's cheeks disappeared and she paled drastically. For once she couldn't think of any kind of answer to this very good question.  
  
"You look terrible, Harry." Jake said, coming to the rescue. "Just look at you! You look as if you'd just been in the library for hours with Hermione pestering you every five seconds!" Selena sighed in relief but changed it into a cough since Harry was still watching her suspiciously. Jake turned to see that several students were running to the lake. They started walking faster in order to get there quicker. Jake made Harry move faster. Didn't want him being late.  
  
"Good luck!" Selena said as the champions began to move towards the water. For a moment she didn't think. Then she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek; almost tackling him! Jake grabbed their necks swiftly to keep them from falling. They were both so embarrassed, Selena ran off with her cheeks glowing crimson. Jake smirked wolfishly at the stunned expression on Harry's face.  
  
"I was wondering what was taking her so bloody long. Go on then." He commented. Harry was not given the chance to speak his thoughts (which were incredibly jumbled) since everyone was gathering around the lake. Harry nodded to Jake before rushing off so as not to  
be left behind. Jake shook his head and chuckled at this new form of teasing towards Selena.  
The wait for the champions was nothing short of agonizing. Selena nibbled at her nails as she starred intently into the otherwise placid lake. Jake rolled his eyes and refrained from reminding his companion that the Harry Potter books made it quite clear that Harry would come up, even if he came up last. Still, Selena couldn't help but lean forward eagerly when the first champion finally surfaced.  
  
When Selena and Jake went over to Cedric with Cho, they couldn't help but feel sad. This young man was going to be dead by the end of the year, they knew about it, and they were expected to just sit back and watch it happen. Selena and Jake had spent countless  
nights arguing with each other whether to tell Cedric about his fate or not. "I keep telling you, we mustn't interfere. If we do, then worse things can happen!" It was very difficult since they kept switching positions and arguing against each other no matter what.   
  
"Jake come on, it's not fair that Cedric has to die. Harry could tell them that Voldemort is back." "What if the people can't believe his words? What if they think all this was a bad joke?" "We can have proof! And Dumbledore believes us!" "Indeed he does but the  
Ministry is too pigheaded to even listen. Just like the Muggle governments at U.S." "Jake, please. We have to try." "Selena, I want him to live too, but this world was made for this to happen. Even if we don't like it. Haven't you heard what Dumbledore said? Those who die  
should live or those who live should die. But can we play God? No. It's not our position to prevent deaths. Who knows what it might bring? Selena, don't look at me like that. I want him alive too but we have to make sacrifices." "What if you're wrong?" "Maybe. But we're  
humans. Not Gods. You may have seer powers but listen Selena, sometimes even seers have to let something happen even if it is terrible.." Selena sobbed hard. Jake usually was emotional, but for too long now, he fought that back. But tears escaped even his well-built barriers. "Come on Selena. We can pull through this. Just a little longer."   
  
Cedric was smiling warmly at Cho, whose eyes had glazed over at the thought that Cedric would have missed her (which was why he was her champion). Selena couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of Cho since Harry might have still had a crush on her (neither Jake nor Selena were sure).  
  
Feeling somehow guilty, the two teenage judges went towards the two wet students. Cedric glanced at them curiously when they came to sit by them.  
  
"Hello there." Cedric said when it became quite clear that neither Selena nor Jake were going to break the silence. Selena jumped but Jake simply watched Cedric curiously. "I'm Cedric Diggory and this lovely lady is Cho Chang." Cho instantly blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Indeed. We know." Jake said. He allowed himself a small smile and gave a mocking bow to humour them all. "I'm Jake and this is Selena. I'm sure you already know about us." Cedric nodded slowly. At that moment, Victor Krum with Hermione came up. As Madam  
Pomfrey nearly killed herself with her worry, Jake turned back to Cedric slowly. "So what are you going to do when you graduate?" Selena asked shyly. Cedric blinked and blushed when he glanced at Cho. She didn't see the look so Cedric turned back to Selena thoughtfully.  
  
"I think I'd like to work with dragons." Selena and Jake blinked. "Even after the First Task?" Jake asked. He personally loved dragons but he wasn't sure he could work with  
the brutes after seeing what they had nearly done to Harry and the other champions.  
"It wasn't their fault that they were angry." Cedric said with a shrug of his shoulders. "They were mothers protecting their nests. I would have done the same thing if it had been me. Besides, if I could train a dragon to help the Ministry, I could tell my grandchildren that I really did something great." At this statement, Selena and Jake hurriedly excused  
themselves, saying that they were going to go check on Hermione. They walked away and Selena had tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently cried. "Come on Selena, relax. It's not a funeral. We have to cheer up. We only have a few more months before  
THAT happens. We have to do the best we can to live it up."   
  
In truth the guilt was eating at them. To hear Cedric talking about his grandchildren and his dreams to do something wonderful just made them picture his death over and over. At that moment they would have blurted out the entire thing, every last detail down to the  
displacement of grass where his crumpled body would lie. Not only Dumbledore but also Harry would be angry at them. They would have allowed the entire thing to happen.  
As they came to stand by Hermione, Fleur resurfaced from the lake. She instantly attempted to return to the water but several teachers (including her own Headmistress) held her back. Jake expected Fleur to start throwing purple fire from the way that she was fighting. She kept yelling about her sister and having to go back to get her.  
  
With the mention of Gabrielle, Selena went back to worrying over Harry. She didn't even look up when Draco Malfoy whispered something to her back when he came up behind her. Being thoroughly annoyed, he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" He demanded angrily. Selena blinked and shook her head.  
"No." She said. "If it makes you feel any better, go ahead and insult me." Malfoy blinked and starred at her for a long time. "Honestly, Malfoy, if you can't speak than don't just  
stand there like an idiot. Someone might actually think you LIKE her." Jake said with a dangerous smirk. To both of their surprise, Malfoy blushed and hurried away. Selena glanced at Jake. "That was kind of scary. I come from a world where a guy doesn't even look up when I pass by and in this world FOUR guys have made some kind of sign of liking  
me!" Jake tilted his head. "Four?" He asked curiously. "Yes. Shadow, obviously. Harry, er, well that's just me. Malfoy just now (which I must say is very frightening), and Lucifer mentioned rape several times in the course of introducing himself." Jake shrugged.  
"I say you're fine until Snape or Wormtail start sending you Valentine cards." He said sensibly. She glared at him. Jake grinned weakly and then caught a glimpse of Hermione. Selena turned too. He had forgotten the small detail that Hermione was sitting right behind him so he really didn't see the shocked expression on her face when she heard that little slip up about a certain rat. At long last, Harry surfaced from the lake and began to choke in air and water in equal amounts. Selena and Fleur bolted into the water, helping him with Ron and the pale girl who was Fleur's little sister. Harry would have blushed when he saw Selena helping him but he was far too cold to do anything but allow her to lead him into the firm blanket Madam Pomfrey was holding for him.  
  
The scoring went as usual, including Harry's extra points for helping out those at the bottom of the lake. Dumbledore risked a glance at Selena and Jake. They seemed perfectly happy so he took that to mean that the future was still on course. He was still dreading that something would happen to throw the future which they knew completely out of sync.  
  
"And now, we have to celebrate!" Fred and George said as everyone got back to their Common Rooms. Selena and Jake were quite happy to be in their first Hogwarts  
party and enjoyed themselves immensely (especially the butterbeer). Harry stayed relatively separated from the rest of the party and instead had an interesting conversation about dragons with Selena (who wasn't exactly a party animal either). Towards the end of the party, Selena and Jake announced that they had to leave for more of their extra lessons with the teachers. Harry said his goodbyes to them disappointedly. He had really enjoyed his conversation, especially when Jake and Ron had entered it. Ron actually knew quite a lot  
about dragons since his brother Charlie had been the ones to bring them. Ron complained that dragons and girls were the only two subjects of interest which could be extracted from Charlie Weasley. The twins soon joined this particular discussion and released some rather, er, personal information about their wonderful dragon-obsessed brother's sexual life. Selena and Jake left feeling rather sick.  
  
Once the twins, Jake, and Selena were gone, Hermione ushered the boys to a more private area of the Common Room. She told them what she had overheard from Jake earlier and waited for their reactions. Ron exclaimed that he knew there was something wrong with them from the beginning. Hermione swore that they must have been Death Eaters trying to catch Harry off-guard. Both of them warned Harry that he should stay away from them.  
"Don't you see? There have been so many weird things happening around them! The Tower of Roses, Professor Moody, their knowledge of Wormtail, that angel Shadow, everything's too weird!" Hermione said. "It would explain everything if You-Know-Who was  
behind it. If he controlled them, they would know all about Wormtail!" Ron said with conviction. "Wait a minute. How can that be? If they talked about Wormtail that couldn't mean that they're Death Eaters. They might just be keeping their mouths shut. And I  
was in that weird tower and I got Selena out of that place. Shadow really is a Dark angel who seems to want Selena. Though, I got this feeling that, er, well, that Selena likes me. Odd?" Harry hadn't meant to say his personal opinion on the matter. "Harry, it was probably what they wanted you to think." Hermione said gently. "But how is it they would have known?" Harry demanded.   
  
"I don't know Harry but something is dodgy." Ron warned. But still Harry was shocked. How could Selena and Jake known about Wormtail? How were they in the school if  
they were Death Eaters? And most importantly, why hadn't they told Harry that they knew about Wormtail from the beginning?  
  
"It would explain everything if You-Know-Who was behind it. If he controlled them, they would know all about Wormtail!" Ron said with conviction. "Wait a minute. How can that really be? If they talked about Wormtail that couldn't mean they were death eaters. They might just keep their mouths shut. And I was in that weird tower and got Selena out of that place and Shadow is really a Dark angel who seems to want Selena. Though, I get much sense that Selena likes me. Odd?" "Harry, it was probably what they wanted you to think."  
"But how is it they would have known?"  
  
"I don't know Harry but something is dodgy." But still Harry was shocked. How could Selena and Jake known about Wormtail? How were they in the school if they were Death Eaters? And most importantly, why hadn't they told Harry that they knew about Wormtail from the beginning?  
  
Shawn and Meimi flew around the tower before landing to their owners, Meimi has a letter and Shawn has a rat. Jake turns to see them flying. Shawn was pleased that he has a rat for lunch and Jake praised him and told him if you expected that to be Wormtail you're not even close. He laughed a bit. Selena took the letter from Meimi and here it said.  
  
"Dear Representatives,  
  
I am hoping that we can get together for some talk about the next tournament and we would be delighted to have you come and see what we will set up for the champions. From the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge."  
  
"Oie, Does that Christmas ornament want to be kissing more asses this time?" Jake said rolling eyes. Selena shrugged and the two owls turned into cats again and followed them as Selena asked about the Yule ball. Jake and Selena entered the great hall for lunch and then the Weasley twins turn up, "It's ready. In few minutes the Slytherins and Snape will be in for a major surprise." "Good then Fred. Now, all we got to do is watch and enjoy." Jake said grinning darkly as Selena grins back.   
  
As a few minutes passed as the Slytherins ate, Jake was watching Snape talking to Moody, Jake felt like sprouting demon horns and grins evilly. Selena watches eagerly. Snape stopped talking and then turns to see the students. The entire Slytherins got up and started to dance rhythmically, and singing the spongebob square pants, and the entire tables started singing. Dumbledore chuckles amused, McGonagall started laughing. Seems like they broke through her strict serious barrier. And Snape was furious and waved the wand harshly and the Slytherins stopped and looked around as the entire tables laughed harder. They are furious too, these Slytherins. Draco among all felt like murdering someone. 


	15. Draco and Selena?

Selena ran down a pack of stairs and came to a sharp  
halt when she saw the people gathered around a sign in  
front of the Great Hall. Pushing past them and  
glancing quickly at the sign, she went in and found  
Jake waiting for her at the Gryffindor Table. He  
already had his breakfast laid out and he handed her a  
piece of toast when she came running towards him.  
Plopping down beside him and catching her breath, she  
ignored his teasing laughter.  
  
"Let's see . . . you try . . . running . . . from the  
. . . Gryffindor Tower . . . here . . . ." She panted.  
He smirked annoyingly as Ron and Hermione sat down  
beside them. "Hi!" Selena said once they were  
situated. They jumped a little at her voice but then  
smiled weakly.  
"Morning," Ron said a bit nervously. He packed his  
plate with more food than usual before glancing at the  
pair nervously. They were already complaining about  
Snape and all of the homework he was threatening to  
give them. "Are you guys going with anyone to the Yule  
Ball?" When Harry sat down beside Ron, Selena blushed  
and leaned closer to Jake. He had become her safe  
guard and when she was feeling threatened or  
embarrassed by something someone did or said, she  
tended to lean closer to him.  
  
"I'm going with Fleur." Jake said amiably. He still  
remembered asking her that day that he caught her away  
from her other friends. Selena had been standing in  
another corridor, wondering what had taken them so  
long. Still, ever since that day at the lake after the  
Second Task, Harry had been avoiding her quite a bit.  
She hadn't taken it personally the first few days but  
when he saw her walking towards him in the hallway and  
he turned around, it made her wonder what exactly he  
was running from. He refused to sit next to her in any  
class, even Potions, and she sometimes caught him  
changing the subject of his discussions with Ron and  
Hermione when she or Jake came into the room. It was a  
bit eerie, a bit scary, a bit insulting, and a bit  
irritating.  
  
"I'm not sure who I'm going with." Selena confided.  
She risked another glance towards Harry but he was  
looking at the Ravenclaw table. Following his gaze she  
saw him looking at Cho Chang and suppressed a sigh. A  
few seats away Ginny Weasley heaved a sigh as well.  
"Maybe I'll go with Malfoy." Everyone within hearing  
distance stopped what they were doing and starred at  
her (this included Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jake, and  
several other stunned Gryffindors). Selena blushed. "I  
was only kidding."  
  
"Don't … do … that … again." Jake said through his  
gritted teeth.  
  
"That was scary for a moment there." Ron muttered as  
he dug into his porridge savagely. Selena wished that  
she could melt into the floor after that embarrassing  
comment. She could see heads turning and hearing  
people tell other people what she had said and she  
blushed a dark shade of red when she realized that it  
would be reaching the Slytherin table soon.  
"I have to learn to keep my mouth shut." She mumbled.  
Jake nudged her comfortingly.  
"Don't worry, it was just a joke."  
  
"Remember how Snape react to 'just a joke' from  
dog-boy?" Selena muttered. "HE didn't take it as 'just  
a joke'." Jake patted her on the arm and tried to tell  
her that nothing would happen. Malfoy would probably  
make fun of her for a while and then drop it as he  
always dropped things that bored him. Excusing  
herself, Selena left the Gryffindor table to get the  
books she had left in her haste to get to breakfast.  
She suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. Jake  
watched her go and stifled a laugh. Ron glanced at him  
wearily.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I was just wondering what Malfoy looks like now that  
he's heard that. She wasn't serious." He said quickly  
at the look on Hermione's face. "She's just feeling a  
bit stressed with McGonagall going on and on about  
exams and the upcoming Third Task is giving her (and  
me) a headache." Harry's head snapped around to look  
at Jake curiously. He sent Ron and Hermione a  
determined look while Jake was drinking some pumpkin  
juice. They thought he hadn't seen it, but he had the  
eyes of a hawk.  
  
"So, what exactly is it about the Third Task that's  
worrying you two?" Hermione asked casually as she  
closed her book. Jake was visibly stiff and a shadow  
had crossed his features. He wasn't sure what, but he  
knew that they were keeping something from him and  
they were just waiting for him to slip up and tell  
them the last shred of information that they wanted to  
hear.  
  
"Well, you know, me and Selena are the judges so we  
have to be ready to watch what happens. Hopefully  
nothing bad will happen." He said, watching them  
closely. In truth, he and Selena were having major  
arguments of whether to save Cedric or not and,  
currently, they could even pick a side for themselves.  
Their evening classes had taken their toll and they  
were almost always trying to get some sleep in.  
History of Magic was a much-anticipated class for its  
nap time but their grade was definitely lacking there  
as well as in some other classes. Jake had nearly  
fallen asleep in his cauldron when Snape had been  
going on about a boring potion and he had only woken  
up when Neville had blown his cauldron up as usual.  
"Aren't you worried about the Third Task, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Harry's really good at this form of magic, though."  
Hermione said stubbornly. "He'll be able to beat  
anything that the maze throws at him. Anything at all;  
even if Death Eaters were to come and try to beat him,  
they wouldn't be able to. Harry's brilliant."  
"He'll win the tournament easy. No one will be able to  
beat him." Ron said with the hint of a threat in his  
voice. Jake lifted up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Hey, easy there. I was not gonna make no threats.  
Besides, the Third task is a complex one. And I know  
Harry can beat it." They all tensed up and Jake knew  
that he had said something stupid. Standing up quickly, Jake excused  
himself to go find Selena. The trio gathered together  
once he was gone.  
  
"Did you hear that? He knows something I tell you!"  
Ron hissed angrily as he glared at Jake's retreating  
back. Hermione nodded. "He must know something that's  
going to happen! Harry, I say you be really careful in  
that maze. He and Selena just might try to do  
something to you in there." Harry sighed.  
  
"Alright! I'll be careful, I promise." When they sat  
back in their original spots, Harry's eyes started to  
wander towards the Ravenclaw table again. Before his  
eyes could find Cho again, he realized something that  
made him grow surprisingly cold.  
Malfoy wasn't in his seat anymore.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." Selena muttered as she made her  
way to the Gryffindor Tower. She was trying to make  
the red vanish from her face but for some reason, it  
just wouldn't go away. "I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I  
have said anyone else? Stupid!" She rounded a corner  
and yelped when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" A familiar voice said  
above her. Cedric smiled when he recognized her and  
helped her to her feet. "There you go. Sorry, I should  
have watched where I was going. Don't tell me that  
breakfast is over!" Selena adjusted her robes and  
looked back the way she had come. He didn't make her  
as sad as usual these days. He turned out to be a very  
nice person when spoken to about anything (Quidditch  
was one of his favorite subjects to talk about).  
  
"No, I just left early. Still, you'd better hurry  
before they run out of food." Cedric nodded to her and  
began to jog to the Great Hall, this time mindful of  
the corners. Sighing, Selena looked around to get her  
perspective back and figure out which way was the  
easiest to get back to the Gryffindor Tower. Her  
little vacation to the floor had set her mind map into  
a bit of confusion at the moment. She was about to  
start walking again when someone tapped her shoulder.  
When she turned around, she almost screamed.  
  
"Hello there." Malfoy said with a huge smirk on his  
face. "Are you lost?" Selena shook her head, the red  
returning to her face. Cursing under her breath, she  
began to walk back towards her Common Room. Malfoy  
kept stride with her easily. He starred at her for a  
long time before she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She demanded when it  
became clear that he wasn't going to speak and he  
wasn't going to leave her alone. He stopped and  
chuckles mildly and she glanced at him for any kind of  
hint as to what he was going to say. After a moment of  
thinking, that same superior smirk returned to his  
face. Selena knew that she was in for it now.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule  
Ball with me." Selena blinked several times. That had  
certainly been unexpected! She raised an eyebrow and  
watched him for any sort of reminder that this was  
probably going to be a cruel trick in which she would  
be humiliated and would never want to show her face at  
Hogwarts ever again.  
  
"Why do you want to take me? I'm a Gryffindor and,  
besides, isn't Pansy your girlfriend? I thought you  
were going with her." Malfoy made a strange sound that  
sounded like a snort. He shrugged and began to circle  
her like a vulture. It was rather unnerving.  
  
"Pansy? Right. She's just some dumb girl who only  
wants rich guys like me. She can find her own date.  
I'm asking if YOU want to go with me." Selena didn't  
know if he was joking or not, but he didn't have that  
smirk on his face anymore and he was looking at her  
quite seriously. "Well? Do you want to go with me or  
not?"  
  
"Um," Selena said intelligently, "I guess. Sure, I  
don't have anyone else to go with." Malfoy smirked  
again.  
  
"Alright." He chuckles, "I'll be wearing green dress  
robes." He said before turning and leaving. Selena  
watched him go and wonder again if this was some kind  
of trick to embarrass her farther. Groaning, she put  
her head in her hands and racked her fingers through  
her hair.  
  
"This is NOT how this is supposed to work!" She said.  
Just then she heard footsteps and turned to find Jake  
coming towards her suspiciously.  
  
"Did Malfoy come by here and bother you?" Selena  
blushed at his question and looked anywhere but at his  
face. She knew that he would either get into his  
protective mode or he would laugh his head off. Both  
were annoying but the later one would just make her  
day complete.  
  
"Um, well, he just asked me to go to the Yule Ball  
with him." She said, still looking at the floor.  
  
"What did you say?" No emotion, just a question.  
  
"Yes?" Jake blinked and looked at her in concern.  
"He was the only one that asked me! And I am  
definitely NOT going with Shadow or Lucifer!" Jake  
finched as if she had mentioned Voldemort's name.   
  
"Are you seriously gonna go with him?"   
  
"Well, I don't know… I'm just afraid now that I will look  
stupid if he tricked me. I'm not sure if he really  
means it either." Selena blushed even more. Of course he  
would go into protective mode! This day was just  
getting better and better! And they hadn't even had  
LUNCH yet! "What? You think I'm just going to start making out  
with him or something?! Are you crazy?! This is Malfoy  
we're talking about here!" Jake started laughing again  
and Selena dug the heel of her shoe into his feet. He  
sucked in a deep breath at her icy glare.  
"Okay, I deserved that." He muttered.  
  
"I don't understand it! Why would he even ask me? I  
thought he hated me." Selena said. Jake shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But the ways of guys are sometimes strange."  
Jake said in all seriousness now that his foot was  
throbbing.  
  
"Yes." She grumbled. "He didn't explain anything though. Just  
that he doesn't want to go with Pansy."  
  
"Creepy Pansy?" Jake snickered.  
  
"Yes Creepy Pansy. Don't you find that odd?"  
  
"Yes. But then again, Malfoy is a very strange guy."   
  
"If you even think of going over to Malfoy and start  
cursing him or whatever, don't."  
  
Jake laughed. Selena growled and punched him in the  
gut, "Ow, hey, easy there. I'm not laughing at you.  
Okay, I won't talk to Malfoy. I promise."  
  
"Why Malfoy… why has to be Malfoy?" Selena choked as  
she spat the words out.  
  
"I have no idea!" Jake scratched the back of  
his head. "I was sure that Harry would ask you. I  
guess he still likes Cho after all." Selena sighed  
deeply. "I know how much you wanted to go with him."  
"If he doesn't even notice me than I guess it's for  
the best." Selena said. She motioned towards the  
Gryffindor Tower. "Let's get going, alright? I don't  
fancy embarrassing myself all over again."   
  
Selena punched him in the gut again just to remind him of his promise not to go after Malfoy. Jake watched  
Selena mutter under her breath and walk to the tower alone.  
Jake smiled darkly and turned to go in search of Malfoy.  
  
As he left, he didn't know that Harry had been  
watching them and listening to their entire  
conversation from Jake's mentioning of his name  
onward. When Ron came looking for Harry a while later,  
he was surprised to find the raven-haired boy blushing  
and muttering curses under his breath.  
  
Malfoy was walking towards the dungeons when Jake appeared from a nearby hallway behind him. Malfoy stopped and turned around to face him when he felt Jake's eyes on him. Seeing Jake smirking equally as Malfoy, he dropped the smirk knowing that it wouldn't work against the Gryffindor. Malfoy muttered under his breath, "What?"  
  
"What did you ask Selena?"  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
"Nothing. But she is my cousin and I would rather not see  
her in pain. You asked her out didn't you?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Is it the Malfoy's way? I suspected you might prefer her for your  
little would-be Death Eaters or perhaps you were  
trying to make a fool out of her."  
  
"I only asked her because I felt like it. Who cares  
what I should do?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think people should control others. Why  
not Pansy?"  
  
Draco growled in irritation, "Who cares about that damned pug face!"  
  
"Ouch. You going for looks, is that it?"  
  
"No, she just wouldn't shut the hell up and give me a  
moment's peace. But why are you getting into this? What  
business is it of yours what I do with my life?"  
  
"You sure you won't hurt Selena in any way?"  
  
"I'm sure." Draco said furiously. "If you really want  
to know… If you really…. Do… want to know… better stay  
out of the way. And see for yourself."  
  
Draco moved away and Jake smirked and returned to the Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
